Texting Fire
by MissyPlatinum
Summary: What started as a prank text to a stranger soon turns into something more. NaLu. Gajevy. AU. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**While making prank phone calls and text messages, Lucy finds herself becoming friends with some stranger she pranked. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**XOXOX**

_Buzz buzz _was the last thing Lucy wanted to hear in the dead of night, pulling her out of her soft slumbers. She let out a muffled groan as she reached for her phone, patting around helplessly until she found the solid object she had been looking for.

The screen blinded her with a new message. Through squinting eyes she could just make out, "Hey, you awake?" a text read.

"I am now," Lucy replied as she sat up and checked the time on her phone. _2:00 am_.

"Good. I need help with my English paper."

Anger swelled from her chest, like a burning oven, "You woke me up at two in the morning to ask for help on your paper?!"

"Yup. So have you read _The Catcher in the Rye?_"

"I'm going to kill you," she sent back, ignoring his question.

"I'll take that as a 'maybe'. So I need to write a paper on symbolism but I don't know where to start."

Lucy sighed, mentally slapping herself, "When's the paper due?"

"Today :D."

Face-palming, Lucy replied, "Fine. Talk about innocence. Like the snowball Holden holds in the beginning. The white represents something pure and then he is told to throw it away…" she continued on feeding her newfound friend information for his paper.

After a while, he sent her a picture of his paper for her to proof read. She pointed out a few grammatical errors, but other than that she found the paper to be decent.

"Thank you so much!" he replied. "You're a lifesaver!"

Blood rushed to her cheeks as she swiftly said back, "No problem. G'night, Natsu." She looked at the time on her phone again, _4:00 am. Damn it!_ she inwardly cursed before closing her eyes, trying to salvage any remaining hope of sleep.

_Buzz buzz_. Her eyes popped open, "SERIOUSLY?!" She begrudgingly grabbed her phone. "Sweet dreams, Weirdo," it said.

**XOXOX**

Lucy wasn't sure how this happened exactly. Well, actually, that is a lie…

She and her two friends, Levy and Juvia, were supposed to be hanging out just the three of them last Sunday, but then Juvia brought her boyfriend, Gray, along with them.

Lucy and Levy always wondered how the two of them met. They were very different. Gray was more of a tsundere with a cool, icy personality, while Juvia was very lovey-dovey and as sensitive as water. And besides, Gray attends Magnolia High, a public high school while Lucy, Levy, and Juvia attend Mavis Academy, an all-girl private school. So it was just a mystery how those two had met.

The four of them were eating at a diner together when suddenly Gray and Juvia left to go to the "bathroom." And for some reason Lucy and Levy decided it would be a great idea to prank some phone numbers from Gray's phone because what is more fun than pranking a stranger?

Lucy had chosen a boy called "Flame Brains" from Gray's odd list of contacts, while Levy chose a boy called "Gajeel."

The two girls texted their chosen person, mischievously messing around for a good laugh. For instance, Levy pretended to be Gajeel's girlfriend.

"Hey there bad boy," she texted.

The person replied back right away. "Who is this?"

Levy bit her lip and replied, "What? You don't remember me?"

"Maybe I would if you told me who the hell this is."

Lucy and Levy were both giggling like crazy, "It's your girlfriend, dumbass."

They waited a minute for a reply, but instead, Levy's phone rang. She let out a squeak, dropping her phone onto the table as though it had burned her. "What do I do?" Levy whispered-screamed.

"Answer it!" Lucy commanded with eager energy. "On speaker!"

Levy gulped before doing as she was told. "He-hello…" she stammered.

"Who the hell is this?" A raspy voice barked.

Levy was no longer nervous, instead the harshness of the stranger's voice awakened a fury in her that she hadn't known existed before, "I already told you! I'm your girlfriend, you idiot!"

Gray and Juvia had finally returned. Juvia's clothes were ruffled and Gray was missing his shirt, which seemed to give Lucy the very keen idea of what they had been doing.

"You know you're supposed to block your number when you're doing prank calls, right?" The boy called Gajeel snapped.

"Well this isn't a prank call!" Levy said, sounding very convincing.

"Fine," Gajeel exasperated, seeming to give into her nonsense. "If you're my girlfriend then tell me about myself."

Gray quickly pulled up a group photo of him and his friends on his phone. He pointed to someone in particular. A rather scary looking fellow…"You have a bunch of piercings. Long black hair."

"He sings," Gray whispered.

"You sing."

Juvia whispered, "He has a black cat named Lily."

"You have a black cat named Lily."

"Are you a stalker or something?"

"Nope," Levy giggled innocently, twirling a strand of blue hair around her index finger, "Just your girlfriend."

"Like I would date someone as stupid as you."

"Who are you calling stupid, Gajeel!"

"You!"

The two continued to bicker all night long, no longer on speaker phone since their arguments grew at an exponential rate.

Meanwhile, Lucy awaited a reply from "Flame Brain," though Gray informed her that his real name was Natsu Dragneel and even showed her a picture of the boy for her to study.

Lucy had only texted him a simple, "Hii!" in what felt like an hour ago. At last her phone buzzed.

"Yo! What's up?"

She stared at Natsu's photo, thinking of something clever to say. "Nothing much…Just wondering if your hair is naturally pink."

"It is -_-'," he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"What do you mean 'why?!' It just is." he responded.

Lucy pursed her lips, "Weird."

"Pshh it's not weird. You're weird. Who is this anyways?"

"I'm not weird! And you don't remember me, Natsu?" she sniggered to herself.

"You are very weird. And how would I remember you if you haven't told me your name. Sheesh. Not very bright, are ya?"

Anger flooded through her fingertips as she pounded her answer back, "Well aren't you just a jerk! Who gives a girl his number and tells her to text him whenever and then doesn't remember doing so!"

Gray was nearly rolling over with laughter as his hand slapped the table, "Natsu giving his number to a_ girl_! Like that would ever happen!"

"I haven't given my number to anyone!" Natsu sent back.

"Obviously you did, Natsu. How hurtful that you don't remember me! It really seemed like we were hitting it off."

"Lisanna, is this you? This is such a lame prank."

"MY NAME'S NOT LISANNA! JUST HOW MANY GIRLS DO YOU GIVE YOUR PHONE NUMBER TO? PERV!"

"Fine then who are you?"

"Nobody important apparently!"

"Jeez don't be so grumpy."

"Well sorry I'm upset that you forgot about me! And we were really getting to know each other that night…"

"Really? Then tell me what you know about me!"

Gray quickly whispered tidbits of information as Lucy typed them all out, "You have an oddly blue-haired cat named Happy and you have severe motion sickness, which is so uncool by the way. Your grades kind of suck and you go to Magnolia high."

A couple of minutes went by before she finally got a reply, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Lucy decided to really mess around now and she licked her lips, "Who is this?" she questioned back.

"Huh?"

"Huh?" she mocked.

"I'm so confused."

"Don't be ;)," Lucy laughed. This was just too much fun for her.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"I don't know. Who is this, Natsu?"

"You just said my name so clearly you know who I am! But who are you?"

"Who am I?"

Gray and Juvia were practically in tears from laughter and warned, "Go easy on him, Lucy. It doesn't take much to confuse that idiot."

"I'm putting you in my phone as 'Weirdo' until I figure out who you are!" Natsu decided.

"That's not nice!"

"Then tell me your name!"

"NO!"

Natsu sent a screenshot of her added number with the name set as _Weirdo_.

And that was how the conversation went for the rest of the night. The two bickered back and forth just like Levy and Gajeel, except Natsu and Lucy kept it strictly in text.

**XOXOX**

Now it was a few days later and Natsu refused to stop texting Lucy. At first it was just constant asking of who is this and Lucy continued to mess around. Sometimes she would act like she knew him, other times she would act like she didn't and that seemed to get Natsu all fired up.

Gray was a big help. He would text Lucy stories about Natsu and she would tease him with unrelenting fire, like how Natsu almost burned down the school during chemistry—which, he tried to argue, was a complete accident, but Lucy had a feeling that one does not earn the nickname _Pyro _from just an accident.

Natsu continued to pester her for the rest of the week. But now this was something new; him asking her for help on homework…

She stared at the "Sweet dreams, Weirdo" text for a little while longer. She couldn't identify how this text made her feel. Her face felt warm and her pulse had quickened...

_Maybe I am a weirdo after all,_ she pondered before drifting off to sleep.

**XOXOX**

* * *

**Ahh should I continue?! Please let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh thank you all for the reviews! They really help motivate me! **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**XOXOX**

It had been about six days since Levy started talking to Gajeel. Six days of her having her first boyfriend, unofficially, of course.

"Good morning, boyfriend ^_^," Levy giggled to herself at her lame joke as she clicked the 'send' button. She watched as the writing icon appear on the text screen, indicating that Gajeel was replying back.

"Go away," it read.

Levy rolled her brown eyes as she sweetly wrote, "Hope you have a great day at school!" She gave her phone a stare down, nervously anticipating his reply but alas, he didn't. And a part of her knew he wouldn't. A sinking feeling churned in her stomach with disappointment.

She debated sending another text, because there was nothing Levy loved more than rallying him up because then he would then call her up in a heated manner, or at least that's how the past week went. However, Levy decided against the idea.

**XOXOX**

Lucy awoke to her phone buzzing nonstop. "Whhhyyyy?" she cried into her pillow. "It's too earlyyyy!" But the buzzing was relentless, leaving her with no choice, but to check her phone. One look was all it took before Lucy started screaming, "_FIFTY MESSAGES?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_" And it was only 6:30 in the morning.

Each message all belonged to her beloved new friend, _Natsu_.

"Yo!"

"Thanks again for helping me :D"

"Are you still sleeping?"

"Why aren't you responding?"

"Hellloooooo?"

"Just gonna spam your phone until you wake up."

The rest of the messages were filled with random streams of endless emoticons. "You're so annoying!" she practically punched her reply.

"Morning, Weirdo!"

"Why are you spamming my phone at 6:30 in the morning?" she fumed, getting right to the point.

"I was bored :P," he replied.

Lucy face-palmed. "Well that's not my problem. How are you up so early anyway? We were up for a good amount of the night."

"More like 'this morning' considering I didn't fall back to sleep," he wrote back. Lucy was about to type her reply but she could see that he was typing, so she stopped. "Correction, I didn't sleep at all last night."

Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets with utter shock, "What? How are you even functioning?" Lucy never nor could ever pull an all-nighter. Sleep was the one thing she valued most and she couldn't fathom how tired and cranky she would be.

"Dunno. I'm naturally energetic I suppose," he lazily replied.

Lucy yawned, covering one hand over her mouth while the other texted, "I'm jealous. Going back to sleep now. Bye."

"What?!" he wrote back, "You can't go back to sleep. School starts at 7, stupid!"

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Lucy puffed, grimacing at the phone, "School starts at 8 for me."

"Huh? Don't you go to Magnolia High?"

"Nope."

"THEN HOW DID YOU KNOW I ALMOST BURNED DOWN THE SCHOOL DURING CHEM THE OTHER DAY?"

Lucy nearly cried from her laughter as she ominously typed, "I have my sources ;)"

"So you really are some creepy stalker!"

"Not really," Lucy found herself shrugging.

A few minutes went by before he finally replied, "I'm so confused…So how do we know each other then?"

Was he really that stupid? She blanched, "We don't. It was just a prank text. I was only messing with you."

"So how did you get my number?"

"We have a mutual friend."

"Who?!"

"That's a secret :P," she teased, wondering if he really thought she would tell him.

"Hmph :(."

"Sorry, Natsu!" Lucy insincerely apologized. A couple of minutes flew by but Natsu hadn't responded. Biting her lip, she hesitantly added, "If you don't want to text me anymore, I understand."

She quickly flipped the phone over and pushed it far away from while she draped her covers over her head as if that were going to protect her from his answer.

She could hear and feel the buzzing frim her phone, but instead of answering, she closed her eyes to sleep for another half hour.

** XOXOX**

Natsu gazed at his phone. _Why hasn't she texted back yet?_ "Natsu," someone poked him on his forearm, "Why do you keep checking your phone every five minutes?"

"Huh? What?" he jumped up and whirled around to see who the poking culprit was—a girl with pixie-styled, silver hair. "Oh hey, Lisanna!"

The girl giggled sweetly, "Hi, Natsu. So why do you keep checking your phone?"

"I'm not," he quickly denied, ducking his head a bit.

Lisanna raised a delicate silvery brow, "Oh really? Then would you mind if I borrow it for a second?" Without waiting for an answer, she reached for his phone, but Natsu's hand beat her to it and Lisanna fought a grin as she cried out to her dear sister, "Mira-nee, Natsu's being shady with his phone!"

The whole lunch table stopped what they were doing to gawk at Natsu and Lisanna. Natsu's face warmed up, "Am not!"

"My, my," the older Strauss sibling said, smiling innocently, "What's on your phone, Natsu?" He hesitated for a moment, keeping his gaze focused on Mira's ocean-deep eyes. He could feel everyone's curious eyes still staring at him, so he begrudgingly handed the phone over in defeat.

"Nothing's on it! That's the problem," he huffed as Lisanna and Mirajane searched through it.

Gray chuckled to himself, watching the pink haired boy give the phone a longing gaze. Gray pulled out his own phone and texted his new friend, "You seem to have Natsu on edge today."

"Who's _Weirdo_?" Lisanna inquired, her petite facial features scrunched up.

"Ooh," Mira cooed, clasping her hands on her cheeks, "Does Natsu have a secret girlfriend?"

"Like that's possible," Gray scoffed.

Natsu shot out of his seat and held a fist up to Gray's face, "Shut up, Ice Prick!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Flame for Brains." Gray growled back. Suddenly Gray's phone buzzed, and Natsu quickly dashed over to his own phone, thinking it was his that went off. But to his chagrin, it wasn't.

Gray silently read Lucy's message, "What do you mean?"

"Wait!" Lissana protested as Natsu grabbed his phone back. "We weren't done reading!"

Gray typed back, "He's constantly checking his phone. Got sick of talking to him already?"

"He is? And no, I just don't know what to reply :/,"

"Well you better think of something. He looks pathetic." Gray wrote. As much as he and Natsu fight, Gray considered the annoying boy to be his best friend, and somewhere deep, deep, very deep, down inside Gray, he wanted Natsu to be happy.

Lucy didn't answer causing Gray to curiously look over at Natsu with his dark blue eyes, wondering what Natsu could have possibly texted the blonde girl to make her speechless.

"Gajeel, you've been awfully quiet today," Mira commented, noticing that Gajeel had been sitting at the far corner of the table, isolated from everyone, while gazing intensely at his phone.

"So?" he barked, without glancing up from his phone.

"How strange," Lisanna rubbed her chin, her eyes darting from boy to boy.

"What's strange?" Erza appeared behind Lisanna, taking a seat between her and Mira.

"Natsu and Gajeel have been glued to their phones all day." Lisanna explained, tapping a finger to her pursed her lip.

"More like all week," Gray muttered.

"That is strange," Erza nodded in agreement. "Natsu and Gajeel hardly ever touch their phones."

"Exactly!" Lisanna exclaimed, clapping with excitement, "I always have a hard time getting in contact with Natsu, but lately he's been replying right away!"

"Hmm," Mira pondered. "This is very strange indeed."

The two boys in question were holding their phones tightly in their hands, completely unaware of the chat going on around them.

**XOXOX**

"So are you still texting Gajeel?" Lucy asked her blue haired friend at lunch.

Levy blushed, "Yeah! Are you still texting Natsu?"

"Yeah," Lucy blushed as well. "Though this morning I told him that it was all just a prank and that I don't go to his school."

"You did?" Levy gasped, her eyes widening in shock. "I mean he had to know it was all a prank, right? Was he creeped out to find out you were a complete stranger?"

Lucy chewed on her bottom lip, mulling it over in her head, "Actually, he took it pretty well. I mean he was surprised and all and he also called me a stalker, but in a joking kind of way."

"Really?" Levy awed, absentmindedly poking around her salad with her fork, "I wonder if I should tell Gajeel…"

Before Lucy could respond, a quivering voice interrupted, "It's been three days." Juvia plopped down between Lucy and Levy in the cafeteria, with tears cascading down her cheeks like waterfalls. "Three days!"

"Juvia!" Lucy inhaled sharply at the sight of the crying girl. "What's wrong?"

"Ju-Juvia hasn't he-heard from Gray-sama for the past thr-three days!" Juvia sobbed.

Lucy and Levy shared a guilty look since the two of them had been in contact with Gray for the past three days. And the fact that Lucy had actually been texting Gray only a few minutes prior…

Levy soothingly rubbed Juvia's back and said, "Aww, Juvia-chan, I'm sure you will hear from him soon. Boys are just stupid. He probably hasn't realized it's been three days!"

"Wh-what if he found an-another girl?" she sobbed harder into her palms.

"Juvia," Lucy said softly, "Gray would be crazy to choose someone over you!" And then quickly pulled out her phone, "What's wrong with you!?"

"Huh?"

"Why haven't you talked to Juvia for the past three days?!" Lucy angrily typed.

"Yeah," Levy agreed, talking to Juvia. "Gray would be a complete idiot to pass someone like you up!"

"Bu-but why hasn't he called Juvia?" she hiccupped. "Or at least send a text!"

"Dunno," Gray replied back after a few minutes. "I'm not good at this relationship stuff."

"That's a lame excuse." Lucy snapped, feeling a surge of fire course through her veins. "Just text her a simple, "Hey." It's not that hard!" Turning back to Juvia, she said gently, "I'm sure he will text you any minute now."

As if on cue, Juvia's phone rang.

The girl quickly grabbed her phone from her bag with her trembling hands. "It-it's him!" she cried even harder, but this time it was from joy as she let out a choked up laugh.

"Good boy," Lucy breathed in relief as she sent the text to Gray. Levy smiled at Lucy, knowing very well that this was all thanks to her.

Lucy's smile soon faded as she thought about Natsu's text, feeling a bit hypocritical that she told Gray to text Juvia.

She opened Natsu's text again. Her heart raced as it did when she first read it. "_Huh? Why would I not want to text you, Weirdo? You're so much fun :D." _No one had ever said such sweet words to her. It made her stomach flip in ways it never had before.

With wobbly fingers, Lucy texted, "Glad you think so :)."

"Oii, you're back!" Natsu wrote back almost instantly.

"Lol yupp," she grinned inwardly as a strange, new giddiness overtook her. "Did ya miss me?"

"Nope," he wrote back. "Not at all."

"Really?" Lucy licked her lips and grinned. "That's not what I heard :P."

"And what did you hear?"

"That you were pining away at your phone all day, desperately awaiting my text ;)."

"Pshhhh," he replied. "Yeah right."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh out loud and she didn't have to worry about Levy or Juvia questioning her since they were both too engrossed with their phones.

**XOXOX**

"So how was school today, boyfriend?" Levy texted Gajeel when she arrived home. "Heard you got in trouble for looking at your phone in class. I wonder why… ;)." She joked, thinking back to the message Gray had sent her.

"Seriously who are you?" he asked for the umpteenth time.

"Don't worry," Levy sent back. "I got in trouble for the same reason, texting in class. It was my first time ever getting in trouble."

"ghihi good," he sent back.

"_Ghihi_? Who says 'Ghihi'?" she questioned with complete bemusement.

"I do! Gotta problem with that?"

"Maybe I do," she smirked. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Moments later, Levy's phone rang. Her smile brightened by tenfold as she gleamed, "Heya, Gajeel!" She jumped right onto her bed.

"Listen here, Shrimp," Gajeel growled in his gruff voice, "I-"

"Hey!" Levy interrupted with a bitter pout, "No fair! How did you know that I'm short?"

"Huh?" Gajeel questioned, sounding off guard.

"You called me _shrimp_. And that's usually what normal people call short people."

"I called you shrimp because your voice is so high pitched and annoying so I found it fitting."

Levy rubbed her head as she murmured, "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not."

"It's neither," Gajeel said nonchalantly. "I put that as your name in my phone."

"How sweet," Levy sweat-dropped.

Gajeel let out a laugh that sounded eerily like his _ghihi _text and without helping it, Levy burst into laughter, clutching her ribs for support.

"What's so funny?" He barked.

"You actually say _ghihi_ when you laugh? That's so weird!" Levy continued her giggle fit.

There was a pause before Gajeel said, "Sh-shut up." And with that said, he hung up.

As her laughter faded and the sudden silence overtook her, Levy couldn't help but notice her heart had been pounding during the entire phone call. _How strange_, she flushed, deciding it would be best to ignore it and get started on her homework.

**XOXOX**

* * *

**I think I'm going to set up a designated day to update so what day of the week would you all prefer me to update? Whatever the majority decides will be the day, though time zones may vary. **

**And also I started reading **_**Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches**_**. It's hysterical! I would recommend! And there's a Fairy Tail x Yamada omake too for those interested.**

**And OMG! The Tartarus Arc finally started! Eeks, I'm not ready for this! **

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! And sorry if my texts aren't really text looking. Hope I didn't disappoint!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eep! Thanks so much for all the reviews! They are very encouraging! **

**And 80+ follows?! *Sweats nervously* Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**XOXOX**

"Any fun plans for the weekend?" Natsu asked Lucy as she plopped down onto her fluffy pink comforter.

"Nope, sighhh," she wrote, actually sighing out loud. "How about you?"

"Doing what I always do, hanging out with my friends," he wrote back. "I'm supposed to see them at 8."

"Ahh lucky!" Lucy sulked, throwing her head back against her pillow. Levy had asked her for plans, but Lucy's father, last minute, requested she come home for the weekend.

"Why don't you have plans?" Natsu asked. "Is it because you lack social skills?"

A vein throbbed on Lucy's forehead, "What do you mean I lack social skills?!"

"Well I mean you kind of forced me into this friendship by stalking me sooo..."

"I did not stalk you!" Lucy frantically typed, feeling her face warm up considerably.

"Mhmm. Sure."

Lucy huffed, glaring at the message. "It's the truth! And I don't care whether you believe me or not! Hmph."

"Yeah, yeah, if you say so, Weirdo :D," he sent and then asked again, "So why don't you have plans?"

"My dad wants me to come home for the weekend," she explained. "I'm actually on the train right now."

"GAHH DON'T MENTION MODES OF TRANSPORTATION!"

Lucy's eyes narrowed at Natsu's odd response and then it hit her—a memory of Gray relaying to her that Natsu has severe motion sickness. She chuckled quietly to herself, hoping the other passengers on the train wouldn't think she was crazy. Natsu sent another text, "You don't live at home?"

"Whoops, forgot about your lame motion sickness :P. Consider it as payback for you being mean to me. And nope," she replied. "I have my own apartment."

"Seriously?! Looks like we have something in common!" Natsu exclaimed.

Lucy smiled at his enthusiasm, but the smile vanished as quickly as it had arrived. There were a few reasons why Lucy had her own apartment. One was that her father barely cared about her. She and her dad live in a huge mansion. It's awfully lonely there. Lucy had spent every day by herself or with her house servants, but the age difference between her and the staff just added to the loneliness. To make matters worse, Lucy had been homeschooled, never having a chance to interact with peers or form friendships.

To make up for this, Lucy lived in her novels. Falling in love with all the characters, crying when finishing a series, not wanting to leave their world… She even began to write her own novels, themed around friendship since that was all Lucy had ever wanted.

One day she decided enough was enough. She demanded to her father to go to an actual school. Her father complied, but only if it were a Girl's Only school, not wanting Lucy to be distracted by boys—and that was fine by her. She too ecstatic to care about boys. Too ecstatic about having a chance to make friends.

Since the manor was very far away from the school, and from civilization, Lucy rented herself an apartment. Her father didn't care, which puzzled her because it was strange how he could be so strict and yet so uncaring all at the same time.

Now here she was, about three months later. She had Levy, her best and first friend and Juvia, her other best friend she met through Levy.

And now she had Natsu.

"You don't live at home?" Lucy asked, implying the information from his text.

"I'm surprised you didn't already know this considering you're a stalker and all. But yeah…I live alone, but I have Happy to keep me company."

Lucy bit her lip, with hesitance, she typed, "Why don't you live at home?" and then she quickly sent another text, "Actually you don't have to answer that," realizing it was rude to pry. Maybe Natsu was right, she did lack a bit of social skills.

A few minutes ticked by, leaving Lucy in a state of crisis. Mentally curing herself for prying while her stomach churned for the worst.

Then finally, her phone vibrated. "No…It's fine. I'll tell you." Lucy sucked in a heavy breath as she waited for his story in his next message. She could have sworn that years went by before he sent his message, but in reality, it was only a mere five minutes. "My dad died about two years ago…He was sick for a long time…long enough for me to get emancipated. He made me apply for it so that I wouldn't be stuck in the foster system…"

The story, though short, moved her oddly. A strange surge of envy too filtered into her. _A loving father_… Her vision blurred with tears, making it a bit difficult for her to reply back, "He sounds like an amazing father."

"Yeah, he was the best :D," he said. "So why do you live alone?"

She let out a bitter, salty laugh as a tear slipped down her cheek. "My dad doesn't care much about me so I decided to move out."

"Gahh why would I send that?!" Lucy cringed, tugging at her blonde locks. "Now he will probably think I'm some kind of attention seeking brat!" She sunk down in her seat, wanting to die in self-pity.

But then her phone vibrated in her lap. She glanced down and read, "Don't say that. He wants you home for the weekend, right? So that says something." She let out a sigh of relief. It doesn't seem like he thinks any less of her…

"I probably won't see him at all," Lucy admitted, feeling sour. "He just thinks it's what he's supposed to do…it's not because he wants to see me."

After a couple of minutes, Natsu asked, "What about your mother?"

Her eyes darkened and her fingers went numb, making it hard for her to type, "She died when I was little. And your mother…?"

"Don't have one," he said. "I was adopted."

"Really?" Lucy awed, shaken out of her numb state. Feeling the need to lighten the mood, she joked, "I need to get a better source! The person left out all these juicy details."

"Haha, I'm actually glad you didn't already know this stuff about me."

Lucy softly smiled, feeling a warm glow in deep in her heart, "Me too."

"So how far away is your house?"

"About two hours, though you kept me company for at least an hour's worth thus far :)."

"Maybe if you're lucky I'll keep you company for the next hour as well."

Her heart jolted in her chest as she hastily asked, "Don't you have plans at 8? It's already well past. Your friends will probably be pissed."

"Ehh who cares," Natsu replied. "This is way more fun."

Her face felt inflamed as she quickly wrote, "yeah I'll agree with you on that."

**XOXOX**

"_Natsu!_" a scarlet haired girl barked as a greeting. "You're late!"

Natsu was supposed to be meeting at _Fairy Tail_, the local bar, which also happened to be the name of the school club Natsu and his friends were all a part of. The people of the bar often called it a guild, but Natsu preferred to call it home. He grew up here. They all took care of him when his father was dying and they still continue to take care of him. It's the place where he met all his friends. Even though it's a dirty, rundown bar, with wobbly tables and broken floor boards, it's a place of eternal beauty and happiness.

He quickly put his hands up in defense, "So-sorry, Erza! I lost track of time…"

"Lost track of time doing what?" she asked, her face was void of any emotion.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I was…well…I…"

"You were texting Weirdo, weren't you, _Natsu_?" Lisanna teased, joining him and Erza.

Natsu felt his cheeks heat up. He mentally cursed, unsure why he was reacting this way. This feeling was so foreign to him, but Natsu snapped out of it and glowered, "So what if I was?"

Lisanna wasn't at all intimidated by Natsu's attitude. She and Natsu had been friends since they were kids so she flashed him a wide grin before announcing in a sing-song voice, "Natsu's inn loovveee!"

Natsu's entire body heated, turning his face a nice shade of crimson. He felt like he was on fire as he roared, "SH-SHUT UP!" He slapped his hand over the white-haired girl's mouth, but she wasn't having any of that as she winked and licked his hand, causing Natsu to recoil in disgust. She stuck her tongue out at him and Natsu stuck his back at her.

"Oooh," a voice cooed. "Natsu, you finally have a girlfriend?"

Natsu turned around to see Cana slouching on a table, behind him. She had a huge beer mug next to her that was nearly empty. "Did you kiss her yet?"

Natsu growled, "No way! And she's not my girlfriend!" Natsu grumbled to no one in particular, "Sheesh. You guys are annoying."

"Don't be a prude, Natsu," Cana chuckled, swaying side-to-side, "Most girls like a forward guy."

Natsu choked on his spit thanks to her words, before he storming over to the bar counter. "Mira, make them stop!"

Mirajane smiled sweetly, "Aww they're just having fun, Natsu. Don't take them too seriously."

A voice boomed into the room before Natsu could mutter out a reply. "What's this I hear about Natsu having a girlfriend?"

All the color drained from Natsu's lightly tanned face. "Come here, you dog you!" _Glidarts._

An arm tightly wrapped itself around his shoulders. "Little Natsu growing up! I can't believe it! When did you finally start to notice the opposite sex? Ehh not that it matters. Is she hot? What's her name? Body type? Hair color?" and then again he asked, "Is she hot?"

Natsu broke out of Gildarts' tight hold and then banged his head against the counter over and over again.

**XOXOX**

Lucy had told Natsu goodbye when she finally arrived at her home in a black escalade that had been awaiting her arrival at the train station.

Her servants were all lined up and shouted many greetings along the lines of, "Welcome home, Lady Lucy."

"You were greatly missed, Lady Lucy."

"You look beautiful as ever, Lady Lucy."

Lucy almost laughed that her father was nowhere to be seen. It had been three months since she had last seen him. How stupid of her to think he would actually greet her? How stupid of her to actually get her hopes up…

She barged into her manor, with fury swelling in her chest as she made a beeline to his office. Her hands balled up as she slammed open the door, ready to unleash the wrath of a thousand demons.

And there he was in all his glory. Sitting behind his big, mahogany desk, scrolling through endless piles of paper work. "Lucy," he glanced up for a second. "Welcome home." Every ounce of anger Lucy had was gone and in its place was profound sadness.

"Hi, father," she nearly whispered.

"How have you been?"

Lucy swallowed thickly. "I've been well." He didn't give any sign of acknowledgment that he had heard her, so she continued, "I have straight A's so far."

"As expected," he said gruffly, tossing a few papers to the side.

"I guess," Lucy stood there, rolling onto the ball of foot as she stared at him.

Minutes ticked by. She rubbed her arm, awkwardly.

Nothing but silence…until, "Well you had a long journey. I'm sure you must be tired." he said, his eyes peering up at her. "I'm glad we got to talk. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lucy gave him a brisk nod as she left his office, trembling. Her hands were shaking, no, her whole body was shaking. She didn't even realize she was crying until she felt a drop of water hit her hand.

She ran to her bedroom, slamming the door shut at once, letting the echoes alert the house that she was not to be bothered. She slid her back against the door as she fell to the floor, letting out her hysterical tears that she had been holding in for months.

She was so sick of being alone and trapped in this palace, with no friends— She quickly pulled out her phone, and texted a, "Hey, you awake?"

A few brief seconds passed before her phone lit up in response.

**XOXOX**

"I am now," Natsu wrote back. He was just about to fall asleep, though he wasn't annoyed at all. He would drop anything to answer her text, though he wasn't sure why.

"Can we talk?"

The serious tone woke Natsu up, "Sure. What's up?"

Minutes went by, no response. Natsu felt anxious, drumming his finger on his phone with nervous energy. "You still there?" he was about to click send when suddenly his phone rang and _Weirdo_ lit up the screen.

He sucked in a breath as his slanted eyes nearly popped out of his head. His heart was pounding. What was he supposed to do? Well that stuck him as obvious as he clicked _talk_.

There was a moment of silence.

"Natsu?" a pretty, feminine voice spoke. He could have sworn his heart had stopped, literally stopped. Never had his name sounded so good before.

"Y-yo," he stammered, quickly recovering, "What's up, Weirdo?"

"Nothing really," she sighed wistfully. "How was your night?"

Natsu flushed at the memory of the teasing, "It was annoying. I should have just stayed home."

"I'm sorry," Lucy said softly.

"Ehh, it's whatever," he brushed off. "So how was your night?"

Lucy let out a wretched laugh, "I should have just stayed home."

Natsu frowned as sick feeling of dread filtered into him, "What did your dad do?"

"That's the problem actually. He didn't _do_ anything!" she exclaimed and then reiterated what had occurred between her and her father.

Natsu's blood was boiling as he gritted, "That bastard! How can he treat you like that?"

"It doesn't matter," Lucy murmured. "I'm used to it."

"Well you shouldn't be!"

"Well I am," she replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

There was a brief pause as Natsu tried to think of something to say. He knew it would be best to change topics, "Soo this is what you sound like?"

**XOXOX**

Levy glared at the book she was reading. "Why are you so boring!" she growled as she chucked it across her room.

Levy was beyond bored. She had asked Lucy and Juvia to hang out, but they were both busy. Lucy was going home for the weekend and Juvia had a date with Gray. And Levy had finished her homework hours ago…

Well it was late, so Levy figured she was better off going to sleep at this rate.

She glanced at her phone. No new messages. She couldn't stop the frown forming on her lips. Taking a deep breath, she dialed a certain someone's number.

"Shrimp," a gruff voice answered.

"Gajeel," she replied in a bored tone, though really she was all antsy.

"What do you want?"

"I'm bored," she simply said.

"And what exactly do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to be a good boyfriend and entertain me."

"Your expectations are too high."

Levy giggled, "I know. So whatcha up to?"

"Working on a new song," he said.

This perked Levy's interest, "Really?! Can I hear it?"

"It's not finished yet."

"When it's done though?" Levy pressed, really wanting to hear how Gajeel sounds.

Gajeel let out a sigh, "Fine."

"Yay!" she cheered. "When will I get to hear it?"

"Tomorrow night," his voice sounded surprisingly soft, "Come to the local bar called _Fairy Tail_ around 9. I'll be performing."

Levy's heart quickened, "I'll be there!"

"Hope you like rock music, ghihi."

"Actually I _love_ it," she said in a flirty tone, surprising herself and then she quickly hung up.

Her heart was pounding.

"I'm going to see him in person," she awed before grabbing her pillow to go scream, "Oh my god!"

**XOXOX**

"Yeah, this is what I sound like. Though I'm sure the phone alters the voice a bit…" Lucy giggled.

"You have a cute laugh," Natsu commented.

Her heart thumped loudly. Was he _flirting _with her? "Sh-shut up!"

Natsu chuckled and the butterflies in her stomach soared. He had a handsome laugh to match his voice, which was, in a word, perfect. Not too deep, but not too high either. The kind she could listen to all day and maybe even fall asleep to.

Lucy couldn't believe she actually had the nerve to call him. She had almost backed out, but now she was glad that she didn't.

"So now that I have a voice to place with the texts, I think you should tell me your name."

Lucy sucked on her bottom lip, "Nah."

"Oh c'mon!" he whined. "You know my name! It's only fair!"

She laughed, "Well I don't play fair."

"You're so mean!" he huffed. "How about the first initial?"

"No!"

"Let's play a game then," he suggested. "A game in which I win, you tell me the first letter of your name."

"Okay," Lucy grinned. "What game?"

"I'm going to guess the battery life on your phone," he said.

Lucy raised a brow, amused by this idea, "Alright. Take a guess."

"45 percent!"

"Wrong—Damn it!" Despite what she said, Lucy didn't look at her phone. "You're right." For some reason, she felt like she owed to him for him to know her initial at least.

"Really?" he sounded surprised, "I mean! YUSHH! 'COURSE I'M RIGHT! So what's the letter?"

"_L_."

"Hmm," he pondered, "Luigi?"

Lucy sputtered, "LUIGI? Seriously?"

"What?" he asked. "I'm right again?"

"NO! OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT RIGHT, YOU IDIOT!"

"Well I think Luigi suits you," he lethargically said. She could tell he was grinning—it was like she could hear the grin.

She pinched the skin between her eyebrows, "I think I liked it better when you called me _Weirdo_."

"Well how about _Weirdo_ with an _L? Lweirdo?"_

Lucy was smiling, happy to play along, "But the L's silent."

"Alright, changed your name in my phone," he sent Lucy a screen shot just like he had the first time. It was Lucy's number again with the name, _Weirdo with a silent L_.

She giggled, her face feeling all warm, "Looks good to me."

"I agree," he sounded satisfied.

A yawn suddenly escaped her lips as it sunk in how tired she was, "I think it's time I go sleep."

"But it's only one am," he protested, sounding disappointed.

"And that's pretty late in my book," she said. "Thanks for cheering me up."

"Anytime," he breathed before cheekily adding, "That's what friends are for right?"

"Right, friends!" she smiled. _Friends_, a word she loved to hear. It made her heart thump with newfound warmth. "Well good night, Natsu."

"Good night, Weirdo with a Silent L."

She couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous name. "Talk to you tomorrow."

"Wa-wait," he stammered. "Can we…can we do this again sometime? Talk on the phone, I mean."

Lucy's smile widened, "Of course! G'night."

And in a low voice, he said, "Sweet dreams."

Lucy hung up the phone, her heart hammering against her ribs.

There was no way she would be getting any sleep now...

**XOXOX**

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of Gajevy in this chapter :3, but I'll make up for it in the next one!**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks for reading! See you all next week! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank all so much for the support! As a present, here's an early chapter! Your reviews are much appreciated! **

* * *

**XOXOX**

Lucy awoke to her phone incessantly buzzing. With a gurgled moan, she cried out, "What could Natsu possibly want?" She seized her phone with great animosity and then blinked, "Huh?" the texts were from Levy; not Natsu.

"OMG!"

"OMG"

"OMGG!"

"OMFG!"

"OMFG LUCY OMFG!"

"WAKE UPPP! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

Lucy let out an exasperated laugh as texted back, "Morning Levy!"

Instead of replying, Levy called her. "Finally you're up!"

"Hey! It's only 9 o' clock! That's not late at all!" Lucy pointed out, feeling a bit indignant as she leaned back to stretch her back.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Levy waved her, sounding impatient. "Anyway, guess what, Lu-chan!"

"What?" she asked, feeling puzzled. Her friend was never one to call her so early in the morning. Actually, they hardly ever talked on the phone, period.

"Gajeel asked me out!" she squealed like a like a kid at an amusement park.

"What?" Lucy gasped, her eyes widened, "Seriously?

"Well…Not exactly," Levy said, her voice turned wishy-washy. "He told me he was writing a song and I said I wanted to hear it so he invited me to go watch him perform it live at some bar!"

"Wow, Levy! That's amazing! You'll finally get to meet him!" she marveled, feeling very genuinely happy for her friend's good news. "So does this mean you like him?"

"Noo!" Levy was quick to deny. "I'm just having fun is all."

Lucy laughed as she skeptically commented, "Yeah sure, Levy."

"Well how could I possibly like him?" Levy asked incredulously. "It's not like I know much about him."

"You likkkeee hiiimmm," Lucy mocked.

"Stoppp!" Levy moaned causing Lucy to laugh at her embarrassment. Levy waited until Lucy stopped to continue speaking, "I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure thing, Levy-chan. What do you need?"

"I know your dad wants you home for the weekend, but is there any way you could come back before nine?"

"You don't want to go alone to see Gajeel?"

"I'm nervous," Levy admitted. "Besides it will be embarrassing going to a bar alone, won't it?"

"I'm not sure," Lucy said. She had never been to bar before…would they let someone underage in? Lucy wanted to ask Levy, but she felt stupid asking that question so she didn't. "But don't worry. I don't want to be here any longer. I'll make sure I'm home in time!"

Levy let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much, Lu-chan! You're the best!"

"I know I am," Lucy grinned before hanging up.

Quickly, Lucy sent Natsu a text. "Morning Natsu ^_^."

**XOXOX**

Lucy got ready for the day. Showering and putting on a fancy dress afterwards. She put a nice big bow in her hair and felt oddly like a princess. Her stomach twisted at the thought. This was exactly why she hated it here.

A princess's life was a lonely one.

Lucy sat at the dining room table for breakfast. Her phone glued to her left hand as she waited for a text back from Natsu. It was already eleven. She wondered if Natsu slept late on the weekends…

"Morning, Lady Lucy," one of her many servants had greeted, breaking her from her thoughts. "Pancakes?"

"Yes, thank you," Lucy smiled politely, though secretly she hated being served and she actually enjoyed cooking her own food back home.

Another plate was set down at the head of the table. "Father?" Lucy wondered aloud. So she put her fork down and decided to wait, while playing on her phone.

A half hour had passed and her father was nowhere in sight. Lucy frowned at her now cold pancakes, shoving the plate away in resentment. Just as tears threatened to spill, Lucy's phone buzzed.

"Morning, Lweirdo!" A smile began to spread on her cheeks. Any trace of tears were now gone.

"About time you woke up," she chastised.

"Heyy I have to wake up at 6 for school every day. I think I'm allowed to sleep late on a Saturday."

"Ehh I guess :P," she smirked to herself.

"So what's up?"

"Well I was waiting to have breakfast with my father, but he was a no show."

"I don't understand. He made you come home just for him to ignore you?"

"Looks that way. I'm gonna leave in a couple of hours. I don't see a point in me being here any longer," she decided.

"Good! It's not the same without here."

"Pshh like it makes a difference to you!" Lucy snorted. "We haven't even met!"

"Tonight we will."

Lucy's eyes widened as she bit back a scream. Did he know she was going to see Gajeel tonight considering they are friends and all? "What?!"

"Just teasin'."

"Of course," Lucy breathed out. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she wasn't ready to meet Natsu yet.

**XOXOX**

Lucy arrived back to her apartment in record timing. It was eight pm. Levy had just arrived to walk with Lucy to the bar. Lucy had put on something cute and simple. A short black skirt with a blush-pink tank top and gleaming black boots. Her hair had a matching blush-pink bow on the side.

Levy was in a cute orange dress with an orange ribbon wrapped in her blue hair, giving it a nice contrast. Lucy grinned, Levy was clearly dressed up for the occasion. _She liikkeesss hiimm._

"Well this is it," Levy said anxiously, gazing up a worn down building, "_Fairy Tail_." The _T _looked like it could fall off by the slightest gust of wind.

The two girls walked inside, side-by-side, clutching each other's arms nervously, carefully taking it in.

There was only one word to describe the place. _Noisy_.

Everyone was all over the place. There was arguing between an older black haired man and a man with a weird, elongated hat and a pipe in his mouth. There was a girl who looked around Lucy and Levy's age with a huge beer barrel clutched on her lap, screaming at the two men to shut up. There was a brawl going on in the middle on the bar, where someone was punched all the way over to where Lucy and Levy were standing.

The guy moaned, rubbing his head as he gingerly stood up. He looked familiar with his raven black hair and those droopy eyes… "Gray?!" Lucy gasped.

"Huh?" he looked up with narrow, confused eyes, but the confusion blew away as recognition occurred. "Oh hey, Lucy, Levy. What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to see Gajeel perform," Levy explained, rolling back and forth on her heels. "He invited us…err well me."

Gray raised a brow, "Really? That's surprising. I didn't think anyone would ever want to see Gajeel perform."

Lucy and Levy giggled, "Is he that bad?"

Before Gray could respond, a voice interrupted, "COME BACK HERE, YOU DAMN EXHIBITIONIST!"

"Exhibitionist?" Levy questioned, her blue eyebrows pulled inwards while Lucy's eyes bugged out as she shrieked, "GRAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Gray, however, wasn't listening as he tugged his shirt over his head and chucked it to the floor.

"Why did he just strip?" Levy asked Lucy, looking all pale.

"I have no idea…" she said while she watched in horror as the boy who shouted stormed over.

He had pink hair. _Weird, _Lucy blinked. Then she blinked again. _PINK HAIR?_ _NATSU?!_ she mentally screamed. Out loud, Lucy gasped.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked, sensing Lucy's worry. But she didn't answer so Levy followed her gaze. A boy with pink hair was in a heated argument with Gray. "Hey doesn't Natsu have pink hair, Lu-chan?"

"Uh huh," she replied numbly, watching the two boys.

"SHUT UP, ASSFLAME!" Gray growled at Natsu while Natsu managed to knock him back to the floor and boasted, "You're just jealous that I won the fight!"

"Tch," Gray shrugged, picking himself back up, "Why would I ever be jealous of someone with pink hair?"

"What'd you say, Ice Bastard!" Natsu snapped, a vein throbbed on his forehead.

Lucy watched in awe. Was this really the same boy she had talked to last night? He had sounded so gentle, like the soothing ocean. The boy right now was rough like a rock.

"NATSU!" a voice cold barked, confirming that this was, in fact, Natsu. "GRAY! I know you two aren't fighting."

The boys instantly jumped into a hug. "O-of course not, Erza!" they cried.

"We're best friends." Gray shivered.

"Ye-yeah, best of friends!" Natsu tried to smile with a grin that looked like a psycho killer clown. And the second Lucy caught sight of that, she doubled over, cracking up and Levy soon was too.

The girl named Erza nodded in approval, "Good."

"Phew," they both let out the breath they were holding.

Lucy's eyes were practically glued onto Natsu, looking him up and down. He was wearing strange white baggy pants with a dark vest that had one sleeve. She could see his well sculpted abs thanks to the opening. She had never seen a male chest in person—well she did just see Gray's chest, but she had quickly looked away. Her eyes traveled upwards and saw a white scaly scarf wrapped around his neck, like the one in the photos.

Natsu's head turned sharp, like he knew he was being watched. His onyx eyes met Lucy's. She sucked in a breath as she stared back at his unreadable face. He stared at her for what felt like forever, until a white haired girl taped his shoulder and whispered something. "Food?! Where?!" Lucy giggled at the boy's reaction while Natsu dashed off somewhere her eyes couldn't follow.

And all she could think was that those photos Gray had showed and sent her of Natsu certainly didn't do him justice.

**XOXOX**

The girl cuddling with the barrel of booze had poured Lucy and Levy some drinks, telling them to loosen up. They took a seat at an empty table and stared down at the alcohol. "I never drank alcohol before." Levy admitted, looking very shy.

"Same," Lucy rubbed her head sheepishly, staring down at the gross caramel colored liquid.

"Should we try it?"

"Sure?" Lucy was nervous as she picked the glass up and touched it to her lip, but just then someone crashed into her, causing the drink to spill all over the table.

"Sorry!" It was Gray. "Fights get a little wild here."

"You don't say," Lucy said dryly. "I'll go get some napkins."

Lucy walked over to the bar counter. There was a shelf right next to it where she spotted napkins. But of course it had to be on the top.

She stood on her tippy toes, stretching her arm up. To Lucy's chagrin, she could feel her shirt riding up, though it was already a belly shirt to begin with. "C'mon!" she moaned, feeling an ache in her arm.

"Need help?" a voice from behind asked. A voice that made her freeze up. Her heart became erratic. _Natsu_. He was standing so close, she could feel his body heat radiating off him.

"Uhh yeah," Lucy felt shy as she placed her hand back down and looked at him. He reached for the napkins with ease, handing them to her. Her fingers brushed his hand, causing her pulse to jump.

"Thank you," she smiled politely.

Natsu flashed her a huge smile, showing off a pair of fangs. Lucy's blush only deepened as she quickly looked away. _What if he recognizes my voice?_ "No problem!" he said. And then he walked away.

Lucy let out the breath she was holding.

_That was a close one_…

And with a smirk, she quickly took a picture of the pink haired boy, debating sending it to him as a hint that she was in the same vicinity as him…

**XOXOX**

Levy looked around the whole bar, hoping to see a guy with lots of piercings and long hair, but to her disappointment, no such guy was to be seen. She was a little jealous of Lucy, who finally got to see Natsu _and_ talk to him in person. Levy wasn't sure how her blonde friend felt about the boy, but she could tell the girl was giddy ever since the napkin run-in.

A pretty girl with wispy white hair walked onto the stage of the bar. "And now it is time for a special performance by Gajeel Redfox!"

Levy watched her so-called boyfriend grace the stage. He wore a white suit with a white hat. Levy raised a brow in question of his fashion choice. He had a guitar over his shoulder. He took a seat on a stool.

Levy could see the many piercings on his face. Maybe most people would be intimidated by that, but Levy found it enticing. His hair looked longer in person, wavy dark colored hair.

He cleared his throat, "I would like to dedicate this song to Shrimp."

Levy was sure time had stopped. Her heart was no longer beating, she was no longer breathing, and all the background noise faded. The only thing that existed was Gajeel.

And then he strummed his guitar…

Levy wasn't sure what to make of the music. It was like a mix of jazz with a touch of screamo. Or maybe this is what people would consider punk? Or metal? Maybe alternative? But whatever it was, it certainly wasn't rock.

The crowd was a mix of cheers and shocked faces. Levy giggled. Her head was bopping along to the beat. She liked it.

A thought swirled her mind as she watched Gajeel coolly perform._ Gajeel was hot._ Levy wasn't one to call someone hot. But with Gajeel…It was the only word she could use to describe him.

Gajeel's eyes scanned the crowd and somehow they landed on Levy's. She gasped. His eyes were the color red? She had to be seeing things right? But they could be contacts…Levy's thoughts left her mind as a grin appeared on Gajeel's face. Levy blushed and squirmed under his gaze. But she couldn't look away.

She was completely hypnotized by the red eyes.

**XOXOX**

Lucy was pretty sure her ears were bleeding. _This is considered music?_ She looked over at her friend who seemed to be having the time of her life. Lucy scratched in her head in wonder.

A voice roared through the terrible music. "YOU'RE SINGING IS ANNOYING, METAL HEAD!" Lucy's head quickly shot over to see Natsu was standing on top of a table.

Gajeel stopped playing and stood up instantly. "YOU GOT A PROBLEM, SALAMANDER?"

"YEAH!" he hollered back, clasping his hands over is ears, "YOU'RE MURDERING MY POOR EARS!"

Lucy found herself laughing at Natsu's comment while Gajeel looked unamused, jumping off the stage to attack.

Lucy and Levy sweat dropped. "My, my…"

What kind of boys were they talking to?

**XOXOX**

* * *

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter! Hope you all liked it though! Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wahhh a 140+ follows and 60+ reviews?! I'm so happy! Thank you all so much! **

**Eeks! I should be studying right now, but instead I wrote this chapter. Whoops ^_^"**

**Hope you all enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

**XOXOX**

"That looked painful!" Levy flinched. The two girls watched in cringing horror as the boys slugged each other square in the face. Simultaneously, Natsu and Gajeel fell to the floor.

"Those idiots," Gray shook his head at them.

Lucy and Levy watched as the crowd dispersed around the two boys. No one was checking to see if they were okay. "Should we go over there?" Lucy asked apprehensively.

Levy answered quickly, biting her nails, "Yeah, I think we should."

The two girls made their way over to the fallen boys. Lucy went over to Natsu, while Levy walked over to Gajeel.

"Natsu?" Lucy poked the boy's cheek, "You okay?"

"Gajeel!" Levy pulled him onto her lap. "WAKE UP!" she began to shake him like crazy.

"Uhh, Levy…" Lucy choked with her mouth gaping a bit, "I don't think that's a good idea…"

Levy shrugged and continued shaking the poor guy.

"Those two will probably be out for a while," a female voice said. Lucy and Levy looked up to see a girl with pretty, long white hair and cerulean blue eyes. They recognized her from when she announced Gajeel's name on stage. "I'm Mirajane. Have you two ever been here before?" She was holding two glasses of water.

"No," they answered.

"I thought so," she grinned. "I'm the bartender here so I pretty much know everyone who comes in. Are you two friends with Natsu and Gajeel?"

"Umm," Levy scratched her head.

"Kind of?" Lucy rubbed her arms, looking away.

"I see," Mirajane smiled. She looked as though she knew exactly who they were which made Lucy shiver on the inside. "Well here's some glasses of water for them when they wake up." She placed it on the floor, one by Lucy and the other by Levy. "Please come by again. You two seem nice!" Then she walked away, her red dress swaying gracefully in her wake.

A gurgle of a moan slipped out of Natsu's mouth. "Natsu?" Lucy pulled him into her lap. "Are you okay?"

"Wh-what happened?" he blinked a few times as he started to come-to. His black orbs stared right at Lucy's brown ones. Her cheeks began to flare up as he continued to gaze at her and then he scowled, "And who the hell are you?"

Lucy's face scrunched up at his rude tone, snapping her out of her daze, "Hey! Don't be rude to someone who's helping you!"

Natsu carefully sat up, pulling himself out of Lucy's lap and let out a painful groan, rubbing his rapidly bruising jaw.

"Here," Lucy's tone soften with pity. She handed him the glass of water.

Natsu took it gratefully, chugging down the glass. Water dribbled down the corners of his mouth. He wiped it before smiling, "Thanks!"

Lucy's stomach flipped, "No problem." She placed her hands in her lap.

He eyed her carefully, "So who are you?" he asked again.

"I'm Lucy," she beamed. "You took a hard hit back there."

"Pshhh," he grinned lazily. "That was nothin'." Then his eyes grew serious, "Wait, where is that metal bastard? There's no way he knocked me out before I knocked him out!"

"You did knock him out, silly," she pointed over to Levy, who was still cradling the unconscious boy.

"YUSH!" Natsu whooped. "I woke up before him! That means I did more damage to him!"

"Looks that way," Lucy nervously laughed as she debated scooting away from him.

"Damn, you woke up already?" A voice groaned. "And just when I was finally enjoying the peace and quiet…"

"Wanna go, Stripper?" Natsu growled, trying to get to his feet, his body swaying all over.

"Na-Natsu!" Lucy quickly stood up to steady him. "You shouldn't! You're hurt!"

Natsu twirled around in Lucy's grip to face her. Her eyes widened as he moved his face closer to her. Her breathing halted. He scrutinized her face with keen eyes, before saying, "Oii! How do you know my name?"

"What?" Lucy squeaked. He was so close, she could smell a scent of fire coming off him.

"My name? I didn't tell you it." His gaze was burning into her. Lucy wanted to look away so badly.

"I…I heard someone call you it," she said lamely.

Natsu blinked, then his face softened, "Oh! That makes sense!" And then he twisted back around to look at Gray. Lucy let out the shaky breath she had been holding. _That was close_.

"Save it, Ash Brains," Gray quickly said before Natsu could charge at him. "I don't take advantage of the injured."

"I'm not injured!" Natsu huffed, holding a fist up, "My heads just spinnin' is all. I can still take you down with ease."

"In your dreams," Gray scoffed and then he looked over at Lucy and grinned, "Hey, Lucy."

"Hi, Gray," she peeped, she felt warm as Gray's eyes dropped to where she was holding Natsu. He gave Lucy an amused smirk. She immediately let go of Natsu.

Natsu looked back and forth at them, looking perplexed, "You two know each other?"

Gray nodded, "We go wayyy back." He strolled over and threw an arm around Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy sweat dropped, "I wouldn't say that…"

"You do know he's a mega pervert, right?" Natsu asked Lucy with his left brow raised.

Gray let go of Lucy and angrily yelled, "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"If you aren't a pervert then why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

"Wha-? DAMN IT!" Gray was clad in boxers.

Lucy yelped and quickly shielded her eyes.

"See! He's a pervert!" Natsu said proudly.

"Shut up!" Gray tackled Natsu to the ground and the two began to brawl.

Lucy giggled, _Natsu sure is energetic._

**XOXOX**

Gajeel groaned feeling something shaking him. Blinking his eyes open, he realized, he was, indeed, being shaken, but not by some_thing_, but by some_one,_ "What the?"

"You're awake!" The person cheered, halting the shaking sensation. His head was spinning, but he was able to make out the girl's face. She had big and gentle eyes that seemed to shine. He remembered the girl from when he was performing. His eyes had been glued to hers at the time. "Looks that way," he mumbled, sitting up.

"That was some fall," the girl commented, tapping her index finger to her lip, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he grunted, massaging his jaw. "Where's the salamander?"

"Over there," she pointed to the blob that he presumed was Natsu and Gray fighting.

"Damn," he shook his head in awe, "does that guy ever get tired?" Gajeel was ready to call it a night with how worn out he felt.

"Doesn't look that way," she giggled. "Sorry he interrupted your performance. You were pretty great."

Gajeel eyed her carefully. She was tiny and cute. Almost like a pixie. Or a fairy…He could tell she was short even though they weren't standing. _Short?_ A voice echoed in his head. _No fair! How did you know that I was short?_ "Short…" he murmured.

"What?" she asked, cocking her head to the right.

Gajeel's eyes widened. _Same voice?!_ "_Shrimp_!?"

She fell backwards, "Wh-what!"

"You're Shrimp, aren't you?" Her face was turning blood red. Gajeel grinned, licking his lips, "Don't bother lying, Shrimp. I know it's you."

She huffed in defeat, "How did you know?"

"Because you're short," he shrugged.

Shrimp crossed her arms over her chest, "Hey! I'm not _that_ short!"

"No," he shook his head in disagreement, "You really are _that _short."

"Rude!" Shrimp pouted, jutting her jaw out.

"So you're my so-called girlfriend?" he eyed her carefully. Her face was once again turning a shade of red. Gajeel found it to be _cute_…shoving away the thought, he said, "I don't recognize you. You don't go to Magnolia High, do you?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Then how do you know stuff about me? Like what I did in school?"

Shrimp grinned coyly, "It's a secret."

Gajeel grinned back, "Maybe you're just some creepy stalker after all…"

"Pshhh," Shrimp said. "You wish. I have better things to do than stalk you. I only know that stuff about you because you're my boyfriend."

"Then I must be a terrible boyfriend to know nothing about my girlfriend."

"Looks that way," Shrimp agreed. "But that's okay because you're cute."

As if her blush was contagious, Gajeel found himself turning red. He turned away sharply, hoping to hide his reddening cheeks.

"Hey," a voice interrupted. Gajeel looked over to see a blonde girl, who looked oddly like a bunny, talking to Shrimp. "We should get going. It's pretty late."

"Right!" Shrimp got off the floor and looked over at Gajeel. "Bye, Gajeel!"

He waved her off. His eyes following her tiny figure, until she was out the door.

**XOXOX**

"So Gajeel knew I was _Shrimp_," Levy confided on their walk back to Lucy's.

"What?" Lucy gasped, creating a puff of breath in the cool night. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Levy flushed, suddenly it didn't feel so cold out. "He doesn't know my real name though…"

"Well I think _Shrimp_ is a cute pet name," Lucy winked

Levy ducked her head, "I guess."

"Are you going to hang out with Gajeel now that you too formally met?"

Levy bit her lip, "I'm not sure. I want to…but I doubt he would."

Lucy smiled gently, "Levy, of course he would want to!"

Levy's stomach churned, wanting a subject change so she then asked, "What about you and Natsu?"

It was Lucy's turn to blush, "Well he didn't recognize my voice…And that was it really. I told him my name."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and he knows my first name starts with an 'L'," Lucy confessed. "So let's see if he can put two and two together when I tease him about tomorrow."

"Aww," Levy cooed, cupping a hand to her cheek, "I hope he figures it out! It will be really fun!"

"Yeah!" Lucy agreed. "Well I'll talk to you tomorrow, Levy!" She said once they arrived to her apartment complex.

"Bye, Lu-chan!"

"Bye!"

**XOXOX**

Lucy's phone rang in the afternoon of the following day. "Hey, Natsu."

"Hiya, L'weirdo!" he beamed. Lucy could picture the smile he gave her last night. Her stomach tightened. "What's up?"

"Doing homework," she said, hoping her voice sounded normal.

"That's booorrrriinnngg," he obnoxiously moaned.

"Yeah, it really is," she exhaled and then a smirk crossed onto her lips as something devious popped into her head, "Say, Natsu, do you always get into fist fights?"

"Heh?" Natsu asked, sounding puzzled by the seemingly random question.

"Well last night at _Fairy Tail_, you were in so many," she stifled a laugh, "it made me wonder if this was a habit of yours."

"HUH?" Natsu exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"Last night? At _Fairy Tail_? Remember?" Lucy was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're not making any sense," Natsu growled, clearly getting aggravated.

Ignoring his statement, Lucy casually asked, "Say, Natsu. Do you remember talking to this really cute and, might I add, super hot girl last night?"

"Nope."

She nearly toppled over from astonishment, "Wait, really? You can't remember a pretty girl at all?"

"Nope," Natsu said again.

"Like she was in a short, cute, black skirt with a tight pink top."

"Even if I did remember a girl, like hell I would remember what she was wearing," he plainly stated.

_What if he didn't think I was pretty? _With a vein throbbing on her forehead, Lucy asked, "What about an average looking girl?" with an eye twitch, "Or an ugly one maybe?"

"Look I don't remember any girls at all!" he said crossly. "Why do you keep asking?"

_He doesn't remember me..._ "No reason…Sorry I kept asking," she tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice, but she failed.

Silence slowly seeped in to their phone conversation so with a fake cough, Natsu awkwardly asked, "Hey…err what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" she said with fake cheeriness even adding in a sweetly-fake laugh.

"You—" Natsu started, but Lucy cut him off. "Oh sorry, Natsu. I actually have to go now! Bye!"

She hung up before he could say anything. She chucked her phone away like it were a grenade, hoping to rid herself of this dark void of disappointment.

**XOXOX**

Natsu stared at his phone with confusion. _What just happened?_ Did he do something to upset the girl? She sounded distant and upset? He wondered if he should text her, but decided against it.

_She's so weird…_

He groaned as he stared down at his math homework. He had wanted to ask Lucy for help…Guess he would just have to wait. In the meantime, he decided to play some video games.

**XOXOX**

"Hey so you and Natsu were pretty friendly last night," Gray texted Lucy, distracting her from the novel she was reading.

"It's not like that." She responded as all the blood in her body rushed to her face.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "You guys were practically in an embrace."

"That was because I was helping him up! And besides he didn't know it was me."

"You didn't tell him?"

"Nope. I was nervous." Lucy explained in her message back.

"Hahahah nervous because Ash Brains? Good one, Lucy!"

Lucy flushed angrily, "It's not funny! I was nervous because I thought he would recognize my voice!"

"You guys have talked on the phone?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's not surprising that idiot didn't recognize your voice."

"I don't care that Natsu didn't _recognize_ my voice," she wrote. "What I care about is that Natsu didn't _remember _me."

"What do you mean?" Gray inquired.

Lucy quickly typed up a summary of her and Natsu's conversation, suddenly feeling all embarrassed and irritated again.

"Ouch." Gray replied. "He seriously must have some kind of brain damage."

"You think?" Lucy groaned, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Well honestly, Lucy, Natsu can be pretty oblivious when it comes to females."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one, he's never had a girlfriend before, hell I don't think he's ever kissed a girl. And he's had girls who have shown blatant interest in him and yet Natsu remains completely oblivious. I can never tell if it's because he's not interested or if it's because he's an idiot."

Lucy smiled as a warm, fuzzy feeling bubbled inside her. It was like a weight had been lifted off her chest. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said. "So don't worry."

"Why would I worry?"

"Well because you like him?"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!" Lucy was blushing madly.

"Sureee you don't."

"I BARELY KNOW HIM! SO GO AWAY!"

"Lucy and Natsu sitting in a tree…"

"STOPPP." she cried as she sent her text, though she couldn't stop the smile that spread onto her cheeks. _Natsu never had a girlfriend or kissed anyone_, automatically putting them on the same level.

**XOXOX**

"So how was last night?" Juvia had texted in the group chat between her, Lucy, and Levy.

"I finally met Gajeel!" Levy texted back.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he figured out who I was pretty quickly." Levy texted.

"So are you guys dating now?" Juvia asked.

"No, I haven't heard from him all day actually."

"What?!" Lucy finally texted. "What an asshole."

"It's no big deal really," Levy wrote. "I mean it's not like we are really dating or anything."

"Not dating _yet_," Juvia teased and then asked, "So how did your night go, Lucy?"

"Did you hear from Natsu!?" Levy asked.

"Well I finally met Natsu," Lucy wrote. "And today on the phone I teased him about meeting any cute girls last night…and well he doesn't remember any -_-."

"Ouch." Levy said.

"Sorry, Lucy." Juvia said.

"Ehh it's whatever." Lucy brushed off, not wanting to dwell on it any further. "It's not like we had some great conversation that would make me stand out. I was just making sure he was okay after getting knocked out is all."

"Boys are dumb," Levy commented.

"Except for Gray-sama." Juvia added.

"Right," Lucy snorted as she carelessly rolled her eyes.

**XOXOX**

"So I was thinkin about our conversation earlier," Natsu had messaged Lucy before bed.

"And?" her heart pulse jumped a bit.

"You were at _Fairy Tail _last night?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" he questioned.

Lucy sent the picture she took of Natsu. He looked so good in the photo with the way she captured his carefree, goofy grin, it was hard to believe it was candid.

"YOU REALLY ARE SOME KINDA MEGA STALKER!"

"AM NOT!"

"Well what kind of person takes a photo of someone without them knowing and doesn't even bother to say hi or anything? Clearly you're a stalker!"

"Hmph well for your information," Lucy typed savagely, "I introduced myself to you last night! But you can't seem to remember."

"WAIT WHAT?"

"Yupp. We met."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"No I'm not."

"Then why don't I remember this?!"

"Brain damage?"

"That's mean, Lweirdo."

"Well you were hit in the head a lot last night...so it would make sense :P."

"I don't believe this."

"Same. I mean how could you possibly forget someone as cute as me?"

"You should send me a picture of yourself. To help me jog my memory."

"No way!" she freaked.

Ignoring her, he wrote, "Or better yet, let's video chat!"

"NO!" Lucy's heart was thudding loudly in her ears.

"Whhyyy not?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know," she admitted, fiddling with a strand of her long, blonde hair. "Guess I'm just nervous?"

"Nervous?" Natsu repeated. "Nervous about what?"

"About you seeing me."

"Why would you be nervous about that? You said we met last night? So that shouldn't matter."

"Yeah but this is different. Last night I didn't introduce myself as Weirdo. But if we video chat it will be a formal introduction."

"Lweirdo*," he corrected. "I still don't get why that matters. But anyways I have math homework I need help with, so let's talk on the phone."

"Alright." Lucy grinned at the sound of her phone ringing phone. "Hey, Natsu."

"How good are you at precalc?"

"I happen to be amazing at it."

"YOSH! I'm so glad I decided to keep texting you."

"Me too," Lucy smiled. His compliment sent a wave of warmth and happiness throughout her body, as if he had just confessed his undying love for her.

**XOXOX**

* * *

**Ouch! Natsu doesn't remember meeting Lucy?! Poor Lucy! And Gajeel and Levy officially met!**

**And OMG the manga! Ahh I'm so anxious for next week's chapter! **

**Hope you all liked this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahh thank you all sooo much for the support! I'm so happy you're all enjoying my story so far! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't say it enough! **

**I wanted to finish this chapter earlier, but I haven't had much homework this week and I get my best ideas when I'm overwhelmed with work O.o **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! ^.^**

* * *

Natsu used to look forward to lunch time at school. It was everything he loved: food, friends, food, no class, and most importantly, food. But now, Natsu began to detest it. It was the one period that his anonymous friend couldn't text. Natsu longingly gazed at his phone. Why couldn't they have lunch at the same time?

"So, Natsu," Gray called the pink haired boy's attention, "Whatever happened to that blonde chick you were talking to a few weeks ago?"

"Blonde chick?" Natsu's brows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Gray nearly face palmed, "That girl you were talking to after you interrupted Gajeel's performance? She was blonde? Helped you after you got knocked out by Gajeel?"

Natsu's face was blank, "Metal Head knocked me out?!"

Gray's eye twitched, "You don't remember?"

"Nope," Natsu rubbed the back of his head, _Could he be talking about Lweirdo_? Natsu couldn't remember anything about that night, no matter how hard he tried. For the past few weeks, he desperately tried to remember Lweirdo's name or what she even looked like.

And Natsu was pretty sure he had a minor concussion that night because all he remembered was that everything was spinning.

"Oh," Mirajane joined in their conversation, "Are you talking about that cute blonde?"

"Yeah," Gray said. "But Ash Brain's here doesn't remember her."

Mira frowned, "How sad. She seemed really worried about you, Natsu, when you wouldn't wake up."

"Well it would help if I knew what she looked like," Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Like a picture or somethin'."

Mira's face brightened, "Maybe Reedus has a picture of her! He's always taking candid shots of people."

Natsu's eyes widened, "Mira, you're a genius!"

**XOXOX**

"REEDUS!" Natsu ran into the bar, immediately after school, searching all over for him. Reedus used to be easy to spot with his heavy weight, but now he had lost it all. "There you are!" He spotted the man taking a picture of Mirajane and Lisanna. "Reedus!"

"Natsu," he greeted. "Want me to take a photo of you?"

Natsu shook his head, "No, I need to see the photos you took the night Gajeel performed."

"Oh, sure!" Reedus quickly walked over to his bag and pulled out a huge binder. He carefully flipped through each page. "Okay, here's the night."

"Thanks," Natsu grinned as he quickly turned the pages looking for a blonde. Natsu could see tons of photos of his numerous fights he got into. He chuckled at a picture of him decking Ice Freak in the face. He was getting bored and tired flipping through. _Geez, how many photos does he take?_ Just as he was about to turn to another page, a flash of blonde caught his eye.

The photo was of two girls. One with blonde hair and the other with blue. The blonde was smiling at the blue haired girl. Natsu found himself smiling in response. The girl was pretty, he decided, which was odd since Natsu wasn't the type to classify a girl as pretty. He was usually indifferent to that stuff, but this girl really was pretty.

He remembered seeing the girl that fateful night at _Fairy Tail_. She wasn't a regular at the bar so that caught Natsu's attention. He remembered watching her reach for cups and chuckling that she couldn't reach them and he remembered her snapping at him about him being rude or something along those lines…

Suddenly Gray flashed into his mind. Natsu turned towards his stripping friend. He currently wasn't wearing a shirt as he talked to Loke. For some reason, Natsu couldn't shake the feeling that Gray knew her…

Natsu snapped a picture of the photo and texted it to his nameless friend. "Doesn't this girl look like a total weirdo?"

"WHAT THE?" She texted back.

Natsu laughed at the response, "But she's kind of cute."

"Where did you get that, Stupid?!"

"Don't be rude," Natsu chastised. "And looks like you're not the only one who can stalk."

"THAT'S SO CREEPY!" she texted. "AND I'M NOT A STALKER!"

Now that Natsu knew what she looked like, he could almost picture her angry expression. This made him grin. His eyes caught Gray's. Gray gave him a funny look, "Listen, I don't really have time to debate with you on whether or not you're a stalker."

"Huh?"

"I'll text you later. Right now I gotta destroy Ice Princess."

"Alrighty, don't get hurt."

"Don't worry. I never get hurt :D," Natsu grinned.

Despite his carefree tone, Natsu felt a little touched that she texted him that. No one's ever told him that, _don't get hurt._ It was strange…but in a good way.

**XOXOX**

"I can do this," Levy said, talking to herself aloud. It was late and Levy had school the next day, but she had to talk to Gajeel, considering she hadn't talked to him since their meeting that happened over two weeks ago.

Well they had talked, but it was only one word texts that ended rather quickly.

Levy had envied her friends. Lucy was constantly talking to Natsu and Juvia had Gray…Levy felt like the odd man out. _Why won't he talk to me?_

Levy psyched herself up the best she could. "I can do this!" Before she could back out, she dialed Gajeel's number.

"Shrimp," Gajeel dully answered on the third ring.

"Gajeel," Levy callously greeted back.

"What do you want?" he sounded tense.

"Nothing," Levy flinched, but managed to keep her voice leveled. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hangout this weekend."

"No," he said.

"Oh," Levy said back. Her heart felt heavy. Gnawing at her lip, "Well it's not like I care or anything-"

"But the week after I can." Gajeel continued on as if he didn't notice she was talking.

"Wha-what?" Levy's heart sped up.

"See you in two weeks, Shrimp." With that said, Gajeel hung up, leaving Levy with her jaw nearly touching the floor.

She quickly called Lucy. "LU-CHAN, YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

**XOXOX**

"Describe your room to me," Natsu texted Lucy.

"My room? Hmm it's kind of plain, but umm there's a bed."

"A bed? Really?"

Lucy giggled. "Don't act so surprised!"

"Well not everyone sleeps on a bed."

"Who doesn't sleep on a bed?"

"Me!"

Lucy face palmed, "I should have known. So what do you sleep on?"

"A hammock :D," he answered.

"A HAMMOCK?" Lucy ogled at her phone. "And you call me the weird one!?"

"Oi! What's weird about a hammock?" He asked.

Lucy considered the question, but she couldn't think of a good reason to why it was weird. So instead she said, "Now that I think about it, a hammock suits you."

"Thanks! So tell me more about your room!"

"Okay," Lucy rubbed her chin. "I have a desk with my laptop on it and I also have a typewriter for display purposes."

"A typewriter?"

"Mhmm," Lucy replied. "I think they look cool. Especially since I like to write."

"Really?" He sent back.

"Well my dream is to become a famous author."

There was no reply, instead, Lucy's phone rang.

"Hey, Natsu," she giggled.

"Can I read one of your stories?"

"NO!" Lucy shrieked.

"Why not?" His tone sounded hurt.

"Be-because it's embarrassing having someone you know read your stuff!"

"You really are a weirdo." Natsu teased. "Can you at least tell me the plot?"

"Natsu," Lucy groaned. "It's late! And it's a school night!"

"As a bed time story?" And then he added a, "Please!"

"Fine! But be warned, it's going to be a pretty crappy summary." She thought about her story. "The story is set in a world of magic and it's about this girl who is a celestial mage whose dream is to join a wizarding guild. One day she meets this crazy, impulsive fire dragon slayer, who has a talking cat as a best friend, and he brings her back to his guild and together they go on adventures and make tons of friends. And eventually the celestial mage and the dragon slayer fall in love."

"Can I be the dragon slayer?" Natsu eagerly asked.

"Sure," Lucy grinned. The two were pretty similar oddly enough…

"And you can be the celestial mage," he said.

Lucy blushed madly. Did he not hear the part about the two falling in love? "I-I guess," she stammered.

"Sounds like a fun story," he yawned. "Can't wait to read it someday…" He sounded like he was dozing off.

"Natsu?"

No response.

"Good night," she whispered and then hung up.

_What just happened?_ She wondered. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. First, Natsu called her cute and now he wants her to be the celestial mage to his dragon slayer?

_Does he like me?_

**XOXOX**

Gajeel was in complete and utter shock over what just happened. Did he really just agree to a date with that weird stalker girl?

_No way,_ he shook the thought off.

He had been avoiding that girl for the past few weeks and now it was all for nothing. He caved in the second he heard her say his name.

He wasn't even sure why he was avoiding her messages. That night he met her, he was surprised. The girl was cute and she enjoyed his performance…It was very peculiar. To add to all this madness, Gajeel hasn't been able to stop thinking about the girl ever since. And Gajeel's stomach tended to flip whenever she sent him a message and even at the mere thought of her.

And then she asked him out…

Gajeel had said 'no' as a reflexive response. He always automatically says _no_ to anything people ask of him. But after Gajeel heard the disappointment in her _Oh_, he felt actually felt…_bad_?

And now he has a date.

_No! It's not a date!_ He scolded himself, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Ooh lala Natsu knows what Lucy looks like now :3**

**And Gajeel and Levy have a date! **

**Sorry this chapter was a bit short. It's more like a filler, but don't worry, the next few chapters are going to be intense and really fun to write! **

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg almost 200 follows and almost a 100 reviews!? Ahh thank you! **

**You are all really nice! I felt like the last chapter was awful, but your reviews were all so sweet! **

**I'm really happy so I decided to give you all an early chapter and I felt bad that the last chapter kind of sucked. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Natsu awoke the following morning feeling refreshed. This was quite odd for him, considering he hardly ever sleeps on school nights.

He saw his phone lying right next to him. Had he fallen asleep while on it?

"Morning," he texted his blonde friend. He knew she wouldn't text back for at least a half hour since school is an hour later for her.

Was it because of her that he fell asleep?

_Nahh_, Natsu brushed off.

**XOXOX**

"You really asked Gajeel out on a date?" Juvia gasped. The three girls were waiting for class to begin.

Levy nodded, profusely blushing, "Yes! I don't know what came over me. I mean he was giving me the cold shoulder for the past few weeks so I just snapped…"

"Well I'm very proud of you, Levy-chan," Lucy grinned.

"Juvia is too!" Juvia gave Levy a cheerful smile. "Soon we could double date!"

Levy's blush darkened, "Stoppp!" she groaned. "You guys are embarrassing me!"

"Good," Lucy winked at her friend.

Levy poked at Lucy's ribcage, "So when are you going to ask Natsu to hangout, Lu-chan?"

"Never!" Now Lucy was blushing.

"Oh c'mon, Lucy," Juvia groaned. "You talk to him every day, nonstop."

"Yeah," Levy agreed. "So why not hangout with him already?"

Lucy bit her lip, "I don't know."

"Is it because you never had a boyfriend before?" Levy asked.

"N-NO!" Lucy screamed. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! Natsu and I are just friends!"

Juvia and Levy giggled. Levy loud-whispered to Juvia, "She's in denial."

Juvia loud-whispered back, "Poor girl."

"I can hear you!" A vein throbbed on Lucy's forehead. "Look I'm just scared that Natsu won't like me once he meets me. I mean he already forgot about the one time we met…so obviously I'm not that memorable."

"Oh stop," Levy scolded. "Natsu was hit so many times that night, how could he possibly remember anything?"

"I guess," Lucy sighed. She rubbed her arms and confided, "He found a picture of me from that night."

"And?!" Juvia and Levy both looked at Lucy with eagerness.

Lucy showed them the text and the girls both jumped out of their seats with excitement. "He called you cute!"

Lucy flushed, "He was only teasing me. Don't take it so seriously."

"Lucy," Levy deadpanned, "there is no way Natsu was teasing you. I mean look at this photo! You look adorable!"

"Natsu likes Lucy!" Juvia sang.

"No he doesn't!" Lucy cried.

Levy mischievously chuckled, "You're right. He doesn't _like _you. He _looovvveees_ you!"

"Ahh you guys are cruel!" Lucy blanched just as her phone buzzed.

Levy and Juvia shared a knowing look, "Natsu?"

"Maybe," Lucy scuffed, just as the teacher walked in. The three girls turned to the front of class.

Lucy opened the text. "Metal Head is pissing me off -_-."

"Lol how so?"

"He's too happy. It's creepy."

"That's because he has a date ;)."

"A DATE!? Who would go on a date with that bastard?"

"My friend actually." Lucy texted. "She asked him out last night."

"And he said yes?"

"Looks that way."

"Damn." He sent back. "Wait, how does your friend know my friend? (I use the term _friend_ loosely by the way)."

"The same way I know you actually."

"WHAT?! SO YOU AND YOUR FRIEND LIKE TO STALK BOYS WHO LIVE ALONE AND HAVE CATS AND SUFFER FROM MOTION SICKNESS?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Lucy texted quickly. "And Gajeel gets motion sick?"

"So it's just boys with cats then?"

"What? No!" Lucy blushed. "These are all just weird coincidences!"

"I find that hard to believe," he sent back.

"Tch whatever."

"Still can't believe someone would want to date him."

"Jealous? ;P," Lucy teased.

"No way! Who would be jealous of a guy with metal for brains?"

"Well I meant that Gray has a girlfriend as well so that just leaves you."

"WHAT? THAT ICE BASTARD HAS A GIRLFRIEND? SINCE WHEN?"

"For a while now," Lucy suppressed a giggle.

"I think I've stumbled into an alternate universe."

"Maybe you have :D," Lucy joked.

"So wait, how do you know ice for brains has a girlfriend?"

"I'm friends with his girlfriend." And then Lucy added, "And no, she didn't steal his number, or at least I think."

"Hmm," Natsu wrote. "Now I get why you were teasing me about being single."

"Huh?" Lucy blinked.

"You're just insecure about yourself being single."

"WHAT?!" Lucy's face turned a shade of pink.

"Don't be so bitter, Lweirdo."

"I'm not bitter! And like I care that I'm single! I'll have you know I'm single by choice! Hmph."

"Uh huh :P. So have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Lucy countered.

Lucy stared at her phone for a couple of minutes, but no reply.

With a sigh, she was forced to pay attention in class.

**XOXOX**

"Please, please, please, PLEASE!" Natsu was on his knees, begging his teacher, Ms. Aquarius, for his phone back.

"No!" She growled. "You will get it back at the end of the day."

"I can't go the entire day without my phone!" He whined. "I was in the middle of an important conversation!"

"Were you?" She asked.

"Yes!"

"Tch," she smirked. "I don't care. Rules are rules, Mr. Dragneel."

Natsu spent the rest of the day sulking.

**XOXOX**

Lucy's stomach was in knots for the rest of the day. _Why wasn't he texting me back?_ _Did I upset him? Maybe he didn't like where the conversation was headed? _

She crossed her arms over her chest as she left the school. Her backpack was resting on both shoulders, it felt unusually heavy. Or maybe that was just the weight of her heart…

"Hey there," a velvety voice whispered in her ear.

"Wha-?" Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin. She twirled around to see a tall, boy with glasses. He had a mane of orange hair. The way the hair was spiked up was almost like he had cat ears. Lucy was instantly reminded of a lion. "Who are you?" She noticed he was in a blue school uniform that Natsu wore in the photos Gray would send her.

"My name is Loke," he smiled. "And may I say you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on." Suddenly he grabbed Lucy's right hand. "Will you do me the honor of gracing me with your name?"

"Uhh…Lucy," She blushed. Lucy never experienced this before, getting hit on, that is. Of course she had lied to Natsu when she said she was single by choice. Well it was a half lie. It's not like she ever tried flirting with a boy before especially since she was at an all-girl school and Gray was the first boy she ever became friends with, but he was taken.

"Well, Lucy," his voice sounded so smooth, it was starting to creep Lucy out. "Would you accompany me this weekend to eat at this very fancy restaurant that I happen to have reservations for?"

"No," Lucy said.

The boy blinked, "No?"

Lucy nodded, "No."

"Wh-why not?" The boy sputtered. Lucy wondered if anyone had ever said no to him before…

"Because I'm not interested," she shrugged.

"Not interested?" He looked as though she had slapped him in the face.

"Sorry?" She offered.

"I'll get you to say yes to me, Lucy," he grinned. "Our love holds no bounds!"

"LOVE?" Her eye twitched.

"Buh-bye for now, my blonde beauty," Loke brought Lucy's hand up to his mouth and kissed it, leaving Lucy petrified as he gracefully walked away.

**XOXOX**

Lucy's phone rang on her walk home. _Natsu_'s name flashed on the screen. "Hi, Natsu," she squeaked. She couldn't help but feel nervous. He went the entire day without talking to her and now he was calling her?

"Hi," he sounded out of breath. "Sorry for not texting you. I got caught texting in class so my teacher confiscated it for the entire day."

"Oh, that's a relief" Lucy felt like a weight was lifted off her chest. "I thought I might have upset you or something."

"No, no," he said quickly. "Though it was your fault my phone got taken away."

"No it wasn't!"

"If your text didn't make me laugh, I wouldn't have gotten caught," he simply said.

"I asked you if you ever had a girlfriend! What's funny about that?"

Natsu was quiet for a few moments. "Natsu?" Lucy asked softly, to check if he was still on the line.

"It's just that everyone already assumes that I never had one. It felt strange to be asked."

"Oh." Lucy breathed. "So have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Had a girlfriend."

Natsu chuckled, "Nah. And you? Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Nope," Lucy grinned.

"I never saw a point in that couple stuff," he sounded sheepish. "Never interested me."

"Oh," Lucy felt oddly disappointed.

"So how was the rest of the day without having me to text?"

"Boring," Lucy admitted.

Natsu laughed, "Well that's a given."

"Don't be so full of yourself," Lucy smirked.

"My day was boring without you too," he said so causally, making Lucy's stomach fluttered.

After a few minutes, Lucy said, "I got asked out."

"Huh?" Natsu sounded thrown off.

"Some guy asked me out on a date," she explained. "He kind of reminded me of a lion. He had this mane of orangey, red hair and it spiked up like cat ears."

"Sounds like a weirdo," Natsu whistled.

"Yeah," she giggled. "He was very smooth though. Like his way of talking."

"Was he?" Natsu sounded disinterested, but Lucy continued on.

"Mhmm. He told that I'm _the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on._"

"He should get his eyes checked," Natsu teased.

"Hey!" Lucy pouted.

Natsu laughed so Lucy continued, "He asked me out to some restaurant."

"Are you going?" Natsu asked, his tone sounded oddly stiff.

"Maybeee," Lucy giggled.

"You are?" He sounded urgent.

"Would that bother you?" Her heart was fluttering.

"No," Natsu said flatly. "Why would it?"

Lucy's heart sank, "I rejected him."

"Probably for the best," Natsu said lethargically. "I mean once he figures out what a weirdo you are…" he trailed off.

"HEY!" Lucy snapped. "You're not being nice."

Natsu chuckled in response.

"Ahh," Lucy sighed. "Finally home!" The walk had went by pretty fast, having Natsu as company.

"Me too," Natsu said.

"I can't wait for break," Lucy said. "I'm so sick of school and homework."

"Same," he sighed. "What are you going to do for Christmas?"

"Well Christmas is the one and only day a year where my father doesn't work so I'm going to spend it with him. And it's great because I get his full, undivided attention."

"That sounds nice," he said.

"What about you?"

"Gonna spend it at the guild, like I do every year."

"The guild?" Lucy inquired, as she checked her mail box.

"Oh! That's what we call _Fairy Tail_," Natsu explained.

"Oh, well that sounds fun!"

"Yeah," Natsu sounded happy. "It's really great actually. All my friends are there and we open presents together and there's tons of food!"

Lucy's eyes scanned through the envelopes. "Well of course you're excited over food. What the?"

"What is it?"

Lucy was holding a particularly fancy envelope with a scripted 'H' on it, "Oh nothing. My father sent me a letter."

She put Natsu on speaker phone so that she could open the letter. Her face scrunched up as she began to read it.

_To My Lovely Daughter, _

_I regret to inform you, Lucy, that I will not be able to celebrate Christmas with you. I will be away on business that week and will not be back in time._

_My most sincerest of apologizes, _

_Jude Heartfilia _

Lucy gasped, "I don't believe this…" She said to herself.

"What does it say?" Natsu asked. Lucy nearly screamed. She forgot she was on the phone with him.

"My father won't be home for Christmas," she said, her voice was full of disbelief.

"What?!" Natsu sounded shocked. "Why not?"

"He has a business trip," she said, her voice was now devoid of emotion.

"How can he do this to you?" Natsu growled.

Lucy felt numb, "Ehh, it's whatever. Look I'm gonna go. I have a lot of…umm homework to do."

"Wait," he said, but Lucy had already hung up.

Her eyes were streaming.

**XOXOX**

Natsu found himself sulking again. He felt bad for Lucy. He knew she was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it. He tried texting her after she hung up, but she never responded.

"What's with the long face, Natsu?" Mirajane asked as she refilled his cup of water.

"Nothin'," he sighed.

"C'mon, Natsu," Lisanna was now next to him. "It's not healthy to keep things bottled up."

Natsu shrugged, but didn't answer.

Mira and Lisanna shared a look, both girls frowning.

"What's with the pathetic face, Salamander?" A rough voice asked. Natsu glared at Gajeel, who was now sitting next to him. "Didn't think it was possible for you to look more pathetic than usual."

Instead of snapping back, Natsu gave Gajeel a devilish grin, "Hey, Gajeel, so when's that date you're going?" He asked loudly enough so that the whole guild could hear.

"WH-WHAT?" Gajeel stammered. "I don't have a date!"

Natsu raised a brow, "That's not what I heard."

"And what did you hear?" Gajeel growled.

"That you have a date," Natsu smirked.

People were murmuring, "Gajeel has a date?!"

Gajeel looked away to hide his blush.

"Is it with that cute blue haired girl, Gajeel?" Mirajane asked.

"I don't have a date," Gajeel denied. "We're just hanging out."

"_Okay," Mirajane winked at him. _

Gajeel's face burned even brighter.

Natsu was about to tease him some more, when suddenly Loke burst into the bar, looking very distraught.

"What's up with you?" Cana asked, clutching her barrel of booze.

"I got…I got…" His face looked pained. "I got…rejected!"

Cana burst out laughing, "Looks like there's a first for everything."

"What happened?" Gray walked over to Loke.

"Well I was waiting outside of Mavis Academy," he said. "You know, the all-girls school because those girls are deprived of male attention so they are perfect candidates to hit on…"

"You're such a freak," Gray scuffed. "But also a genius."

"I know I am," Loke smiled proudly. "But anyway, I saw this beautiful, busty blonde walking all by herself, so of course I approached her and did my best to charm her."

"And?" Cana asked.

"She wasn't interested at all," Loke cried. "How is that even possible?"

Cana and Gray laughed, "Looks like not all girls like a flirt."

Natsu intently listened to Loke's story. _Why did it sound so familiar_, he wondered. He rubbed his chin.

"And her name," Loke sighed. "The most beautiful name I ever had the pleasure of hearing. _Lucy_."

"LUCY?" Gray sputtered.

Loke, Cana, and Natsu shot Gray a puzzling look. Loke asked, "What? Do you know her or something?"

"Possibly," Gray rubbed his head.

Natsu felt like he had this strange puzzle in front of him. _Loke's story, the name Lucy? And Gray knows her?_

Why did the name sound familiar?

Just then, his phone buzzed from a text message, "It's not a big deal, Natsu. My father's job is very important to him is all."

Suddenly Lweirdo's story flashed into his head. Natsu had tried to block it out because it irritated him for some reason. But now here it was, replying in his head, _A orangey, red head…and she rejected him…OH!_

"LOKE!" Natsu called. "I want to go with you to that school tomorrow."

Loke blinked and so did Gray and Cana. "What? Why?"

"Because…" Natsu's face flared up a bit.

Loke smirked, "Ooh, could it be Natsu is finally interested in the opposite sex?"

Gray grinned, "I doubt it."

Cana blinked, "I thought he already had a girlfriend?"

"SHUT UP!" Natsu growled before running outside of the noisy guild.

His phone was dialing a certain someone's number.

"Natsu," she moaned. "I can't talk right now. I have homework to do."

"That can wait, Lucy." Natsu grinned.

_This is going to be fun_, he chuckled.

* * *

**Eep! I wonder what's going to happen next ;)**

**Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M SCREAMING! Thank you all so much! You're seriously the best omgg! 230+ followers and a 100+ reviews?! **

***Suddenly has stage fright* Eepp here goes nothing!**

* * *

"Natsu," she moaned. "I can't talk right now. I have homework to do."

"That can wait, Lucy." Natsu grinned.

_This is going to be fun_, he chuckled, but boy was he wrong…

Natsu fervently awaited for her reaction. He could almost picture it, "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" or maybe "DI-DID YOU JUST SAY MY NAME?"

But instead he got, "Really? My five page paper that's due tomorrow can wait?" She asked, her voice sounded sarcastic.

So Natsu tried again, "Lucy-"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" She screamed so loudly that Natsu had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Lucy!"

"Natsu!" She mimicked.

Natsu sweat dropped. For a girl who has spent the last few weeks hiding her identity from him, one would think she would be flipping out right about now…

Natsu had no idea whether he should simply explain he figured out her name or not. With a sigh, he decided to not explain anything. He realized Lucy might have something more pressing on her mind as he remembered their previous conversation, "Are you still upset, Lucy?"

"Upset?" She questioned.

Natsu pursed his lips, unsure of what to say exactly. He was never the best with words. "About your father?"

Lucy let out a sadistic laugh, "What? About him not celebrating Christmas with me? I'm not upset."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Don't lie, Lucy. You hung up the phone pretty abruptly and didn't text me for hours."

"I was doing homework," she said in a monotone voice.

"Lucy," Natsu was unconvinced.

She sighed loudly, "Look, I guess I was –no I_ am_ upset...but it's more like I'm…embarrassed."

Natsu's face scrunched up, "Embarrassed? Why?" He leaned against the wall, outside of the bar.

"I mean we were literally just talking about Christmas and then two seconds later I read a letter from my father stating he won't be home for it? It's humiliating…And of course I had to be on the phone with you…"

Natsu wasn't sure what she was getting at, "Why does it matter that you were on the phone with me?"

"Because…I don't know!" He could imagine Lucy throwing her arms up in frustration.

Silence buzzed through the line and Natsu realized what she meant. "Look, Lucy," Natsu said gently, "I get it. It was devastating for you especially since you were so excited about spending Christmas with your father. But that's nothing to be embarrassed about." After another moment of silence, Natsu lazily added, "It's not your fault that your father sucks."

With that said, Lucy giggled, "You're right. He does suck."

"Spend Christmas with me."

"What?" She awed.

"Let's spend Christmas together. You should come down to the guild. Or we can do whatever you want."

"I don't know…" She sounded reluctant.

"C'mon," he groaned. "You really want to spend Christmas alone?"

"No," she said meekly.

"Good," Natsu grinned. "Looks like we will be celebrating it together! And don't forget to buy me a present. I like anything with dragons."

Lucy laughed, "I'll remember that."

"Good, good," Natsu relaxed.

"Thank you, Natsu," she whispered.

"For what?" He found himself whispering back.

"For making me feel better."

Natsu's cheeks warmed, "No problem, Lucy."

"Well I'm going bed," she yawned. "G'night, Natsu."

"What about that five page paper?" He leered.

"Huh?" She asked dumbly.

Natsu chuckled, "Knew you were lying."

She let out a sputtering sound and Natsu laughed harder, "Night, Lucy." And then hung up the phone.

He walked back into the guild, and chuckled to himself, "How did she not realize I said her name like a hundred times?" Shaking his head, "What a weirdo…"

**XOXOX**

"No way!" Levy and Juvia nearly screamed. "He asked you out!?"

"He didn't ask me out! And why are you guys so loud?" Lucy felt flustered. "He only asked me to spend Christmas with him because he felt bad."

"Lu-chan," Levy looked skeptical. "You're being a bit ridiculous."

"Am not!" Lucy indignantly turned her head.

"Lucy is dense," Juvia stated. "Gray-sama hasn't even asked Juvia to celebrate Christmas with him."

Levy gasped, "Lu-chan! See! That means Natsu likes you! Or he's at least interested."

"You guys are making a big deal out of nothing!"

"Well someone has to," Levy scuffed, "since you're not making a big enough deal."

"Shh," Lucy shushed her friend. "Class is starting."

"Hmph," Levy stuck her tongue out at Lucy.

Levy hated to admit it, but she was jealous of Lucy. When Lucy reiterated her conversation with Natsu, Levy felt wistful and envious.

Of course she was happy for Lucy, but she was sad that it wasn't her own tale. It was one of the most romantic stories Levy had ever heard… And yet here was Lucy, denying any of the romantic intentions it might hold. Levy resented her.

Levy sighed, _I guess I should be thankful I have a date…_

**XOXOX**

Lucy was waiting for her last class to end, _history_. It was actually one of her favorite subjects, but at the moment, she wanted to leave so badly. She was anxious for some reason, her leg jiggling up and down as she stared at the time on her phone.

"I'm soooo boorrrreeeddddd," Natsu texted her.

"Me too," Lucy sent back. "Why are you bored though? You aren't stuck in class like I am."

"I'm waiting for my friend to finish school, but she's taking forever."

"Sucks :P," Lucy replied.

**XOXOX**

"Natsu," Loke said. "I'm surprised you actually came with me."

"Huh?" Natsu looked up from his phone. He had completely forgotten about Loke.

"Well," Loke pondered. "You never seemed interested in _this_ kind of thing."

Natsu shrugged, "I don't really know what you're saying. I have a friend who goes here. Just want to see her."

Loke raised a brow, "If you say so." The two boys leaned their backs against the fence of the school.

Finally the final bell rang and girls began to pour out, almost like a sea of maroon since that was the uniform color.

Loke's eyes lit up as he approached numerous different girls, each one falling for the boy's charms.

Natsu's eyes weaved through the crowd, searching for a hint of blonde. And there it was. A flash of blonde. She was too far away to make out any fine details. The girl was surrounded by two other girls who had blue hair. Natsu watched as the blonde waved her friends goodbye.

_That has to be her, _he decided.

"Done with class yet?" Natsu texted Lucy.

She looked down at her phone and a grin flashed across Natsu's face.

She was texting something back.

Natsu quickly made his way over to her. He was a good head taller than the girl, he noticed as he leaned over her shoulder, making sure his mouth was right next to her ear. He also noticed how nice she smelled. It was like lavender or violet, maybe? Natsu was never good at identifying scents that weren't food related…His gaze looked down at her phone. He managed to read, "Yupp finally" before Natsu said, "Who ya texting, Lucy?"

She let out a deafening scream and her phone fumbled out of her hand, smacking the hard pavement with an awful noise to follow.

Natsu flinched, "That didn't sound too good."

Lucy twirled around, her eyes wide and her face devoid of color, like she had just seen a ghost. "NA-NATSU?!"

Natsu flinched again. "You're too loud!" He complained, though he had a huge smirk on his face.

"How did you find me?"

"I stalked ya, Lucy," he innocently beamed. His eyes were locked with hers. She had huge brown ones. Natsu found it difficult to look away.

"Sh-shut up!" She blushed. Natsu's own eyes widened and his heart was frantic.

The way the sun glistened on her shiny, blonde hair, the cute red ribbon that was tied in it, and those warm, brown eyes…She was pretty. He managed pull his eyes away from hers and travel them down her body. Loke was right, Natsu decided. She really was busty. Huge breasts, curvy hips. The word _hot_ briefly flashed across his mind.

Lucy gasped, "Wait a second! You know my name?"

Natsu's grin only widened, "Now you finally realize?"

She blinked, "What do you mean?"

"I said your name like a gazillion times last night," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No you didn't- OH MY GOD YOU DID!" Her hand covered her mouth.

Natsu tsked, "For a smart girl, you sure are dumb."

"Am not!" She huffed. "So how did you figure it out?"

"Loke," Natsu said.

"Loke?" Lucy repeated.

"You rang, Princess?" Loke was suddenly beside Natsu.

Lucy looked incredulously between Natsu and Loke, "You know _him_?"

"Unfortunately," Natsu grumbled.

Now it was Loke's turn to look incredulous, "You two know each other?" They both nodded. Loke turned towards Natsu, "She's the 'friend' you were talking about?"

"Yup," Natsu smiled and threw a lazy arm over Lucy's shoulders. Lucy flinched, but didn't pull away.

Loke studied the two and became more and more confused by the minute. "Wait a second. _She's_," Loke pointed at Lucy, "the girl you've been texting nonstop for the past month?"

"Yup," Natsu nonchalantly grinned.

Loke stared a little while longer before shaking his head. He turned away, not before shouting over his shoulder, "Have fun, lovebirds."

Lucy's face turned bright red, "Don't call us that!" She quickly pulled herself out from under Natsu's arm.

Lucy finally studied Natsu. He seemed unaffected by Loke's comment. Lucy figured she overreacted. She noticed she was right about Natsu and Loke being from the same school since Natsu was wearing the same navy blue uniform Loke was wearing. But whereas Loke's tie looked neat, Natsu's hung loose and out of place. He had on his signature scaly scarf. His hair was just as pink as she remembered from the night at the bar. His eyes were dark and held a hint of amusement. And she realized she was staring. She was positive her face matched his hair.

"So, Lucy, wanna hang out?" He gave her a huge smile that caused her mouth to go dry.

"Umm," she fiddled with a loose strand on her uniform to divert her gaze from him. "Okay."

"Yes!" Natsu cheered. "What do you wanna do?"

"Well," she looked around as if hoping to get some idea, when her eyes landed on something purple…Her phone case. "Oh! My phone!" She bent down quickly and picked it up, praying that it wouldn't be damaged…She flipped it over, slowly. "NO!" she cried.

"It's cracked?" Natsu asked.

"Yesss," Lucy moaned. The screen was in smithereens. She clicked the 'home' button, but nothing lit up. She angrily looked up at Natsu and poked him in the chest, "This is all your fault!"

Natsu's eyes narrowed, "How is it my fault!? You're the one who dropped it! Sweaty hands."

Lucy gapped at him before smacking his chest repeatedly, "I do not have sweaty hands! And of course it's your fault! You scared me, causing me to drop my phone!"

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hands to stop her attacks, her pulse jumped. "It's not the end of the world, Lucy. Just get a new phone."

Lucy looked away, "Fine. But don't think you're off the hook. I'll let you treat me to ice-cream as an apology."

Natsu's eyes bugged, "Huh?"

"C'mon," Lucy dragged the unmoving Natsu, secretly loving the fact that her hand was still in his.

**XOXOX**

"What is she doing?" Levy asked. Her face was twisted in utter shock.

"Juvia has no idea," Juvia said with equal shock.

The two girls were hiding behind a nearby bush, spying on their blonde friend.

Lucy was currently hitting Natsu.

"She really sucks at flirting." Levy sweat dropped.

"Juvia wouldn't mind it if Gray-sama did that to me. Maybe Lucy's in to that as well?" Juvia suggested.

Levy's eye twitched. "Juvia, I don't think Lucy's into that."

Juvia simply shrugged.

"Oh my God!" Levy squealed. "Did you see that?!" Natsu had grabbed Lucy's hands. It was like watching one of those dramatic, romantic movies. The blonde and the pinkette were so close to each other. The sexual tension was literally rolling off them. Levy found herself wishing that it was her and Gajeel. Gajeel's strong, musical hands grasping Levy's tiny ones…

"Lucy asked Natsu on a date!" Juvia exclaimed, breaking Levy out of her thoughts.

Levy grinned, "Way to go, Lu-chan!" And then Levy sighed, "Looks like we won't be able to tease Lucy until tomorrow since she broke her phone."

"That's too bad," Juvia sulked. "Oh! They're leaving. Should we follow them?"

"Nah," Levy smiled. "That would be too invasive."

The two girls watched as Natsu and Lucy walked hand-in-hand away from the school, walking way too close to one another to be 'just friends'.

**XOXOX**

The duo had decided on frozen yogurt instead since it was a serve-yourself kind of place and according to Natsu, "It's more fun that way."

Lucy gapped at the size of Natsu's cup. It overflowed with chocolate brownie batter flavored yogurt with hot tamales, cookie dough, brownie bites, and sprinkles on top.

Lucy's cup was filled with only a little bit of cake batter yogurt and the rest of the cup was filled with cookie dough.

Natsu paid for both cups, though he did grumble a lot in the process. Lucy just laughed at his misery. She ogled at the price. Needless to say, Lucy had never seen someone spend so much money on frozen yogurt before.

They took a seat outside, enjoying the nice weather. Though Lucy had been living in Magnolia for only a short while, she noticed that the weather was completely random. It could be sunny one day, but snowing the next.

Apparently it was supposed to get colder the next few weeks, but Lucy had her doubts. A white Christmas didn't seem likely with how warm it's been lately.

"Err, Lucy," Natsu, who was sitting across from her, stared into her cup with perplexity, "I think there's some yogurt on your cookie dough."

"Oh shush," Lucy stuck her tongue out. "Cookie dough is the best part."

Natsu laughed, "Can't argue with that. Though I think the hot tamales are pretty great too."

Lucy's face scrunched up, "Eww. Hot tamales on frozen yogurt?"

Natsu shrugged as he swallowed a mouthful, "Don't knock it 'til you try it."

"Fine," Lucy said indigently. She grabbed her spoon and went to dip it into Natsu's cup.

Natsu froze. His eyes widened, astonished by her forward actions.

Lucy's spoon dug in and grabbed a mix of yogurt, hot tamale, and cookie dough. She eyed the spoon carefully before plunging it into her mouth.

Natsu watched with amusement at her changing facial expressions. First it was disgust, then it was confusion and then Lucy's eyes widened, her face brighten as she smiled, "It does taste pretty good!"

With a smug expression, Natsu said, "Told ya! Everything tastes better when you add something hot and spicy to it."

Lucy grimaced, "I'm not so sure about that…"

"It's a fact of life, Lucy," Natsu said with a solemn tone.

"And you call me weird," Lucy muttered more to herself.

"That's another fact of life, Lucy's a weirdo." Natsu simply stated before taking another big spoonful into his mouth.

Lucy wasn't sure why, but the statement caused her heart to jolt. She tried her best to ignore it. "Sh-shut up."

Natsu had finished his yogurt before Lucy. He longingly eyed Lucy's. Lucy glared at him. "No!"

"But I didn't say anything," Natsu protested.

"But I know what you're thinking!" Lucy shot.

"Please-"

"No!"

"But I paid!"

"Because you broke my phone!"

"You broke your own damn phone!"

"I'm still not giving you any."

"You're so mean, Lucyyyy," Natsu moaned, slumping his head down on the table.

"Hmph," Lucy turned away, finishing her yogurt.

**XOXOX**

"You'll never guess what just happened."

Gajeel eyed the text suspiciously, "What happened?"

"Lucy and Natsu are on a date!"

Gajeel's face contorted, "Salamander? On a date? No way. And who the hell is Lucy?"

"It's true! And Lucy's my best friend. The blonde girl. You might have saw her that night at _Fairy Tail_."

Gajeel thought back to that night, though instead of blonde girl, a blue haired girl popped into his mind. But then he remembered a blonde girl with a strange bow in her hair, kind of looked like bunny ears, watching Salamander and Gray fighting. "Oh the bunny girl?"

"Bunny girl? Do you give everyone animal nicknames ^.^' ?"

"Nah," he replied. "Still can't believe it. Salamander and date. Two words that should never be put in the same sentence."

"Well I'm jealous," the girl replied. Gajeel's eyes widened. "The whole thing was so romantic… They were holding hands and everything…"

Gajeel was speechless. What was he supposed to say back? This was just…_awkward_. So Gajeel went for the obvious, a jab at Natsu, "Tch, like Salamander knows how to be romantic."

"Well maybe it's not about knowing how to be romantic."

Gajeel's brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Well if you're with the right person…everything just falls into place."

Gajeel froze. He was glad this was over text instead of on the phone, or even worse, in person. Trying to recompose himself, he texted back, "I suppose."

Shrimp didn't text back.

Gajeel tried to get his homework done, but something kept repeating in his head.

_Salamander is on date right now_…The thought haunted Gajeel. How could an idiot like Natsu possibly be on a date? _I can't let him hold this over me…_

"I'm able to hang out this weekend if you still want to."

**XOXOX**

"You don't have to walk me home," Lucy whined. "I'm a big girl."

"Yeah, but it's dark out and you don't have a working phone so…" he trailed off. "It wouldn't sit right with me…"

Lucy felt bashful, "Aww you care about me!"

Natsu hid his face in his scarf, "Yeah right."

Lucy only giggled.

"So this is where you live, huh?" Natsu stared at Lucy's apartment complex.

"Yeah," she breathed.

"What a coincidence," Natsu said. "I live in the same building!"

Lucy fell to the floor, "WHAT?!"

Natsu's lip trembled before he burst out laughing, "Just kidding." His hand clutching his stomach, "You're so gullible."

Lucy's face heated up, "Am not!" She quickly ran inside, hoping to lose the pink haired boy.

But no such luck. He followed closely as Lucy walked right passed the elevators and went to the stairwell.

"Why are we taking the stairs?" Natsu inquired.

"I'm afraid of elevators," Lucy admitted.

"How inconvenient," Natsu muttered.

Lucy shrugged in response.

"Well this is my place," Lucy stated, once they were outside her door.

Natsu gazed at her wooden door.

"Natsu," Lucy breathed, catching the boy's attention. "Thanks for the yogurt!" She gave him a soft smile.

Natsu's breath caught. Though he somehow managed to say, "You're welcome."

She stepped closer to him, close enough that he could, once again, smell that flowery scent, "Good night," She whispered.

"Night," he gulped.

Lucy quickly unlocked her door and with one last wave, she shut it.

Natsu stayed put for a few minutes.

_Why is my heart racing?_ He wondered.

* * *

**YAY! Natsu and Lucy finally met! And eeks! What will Levy say back to Gajeel?! **

**And omg chapters 429 and 430 of the manga! I'm freaking out! **

**And I already thought of my next story I'm going to write! (Not that this story is going to end yet!) It's going to be a NaLu-centric AU. Hope you all stick around with me!**

**Thank you all soooo much for the support! You're the best! ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING SLIGHT MANGA SPOILER: Now that cell phones are canon in the Fairy Tail universe, I could have made this story in their world. O.o How strange is that! **

**Anyway, you are all the best! Seriously thank you soooo much! Please enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

"Lucy."

"Luuucccyyy."

"LUCY, WAKE UP ALREADY!"

Lucy bolted upwards in bed. "Wha…?" She moaned.

"About time you woke up," a voice chastised.

Lucy's eyes shot to the source and to her complete surprise, the source had pink hair and gave her a fanged grin."NATSU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY APARTMENT?"

Natsu jumped back, putting his hands to his ears, "Damn, are you always this loud?"

"ONLY WHEN I'M MAD!" She continued screaming.

Natsu's cheeks puffed, "Why are you mad?"

Lucy shot him an incredulous look, "Oh I don't know…maybe it has something to do with YOU BREAKING INTO MY APARTMENT!"

"I didn't break in," Natsu said.

"Then how did you get inside?" Lucy asked, her voice sounded on edge.

Natsu grinned, sounding pleased with himself, "Through the window."

Lucy blinked, "You came in through the window…?" Her head snapped over to the window in her room. It was on the wall her bed happened to be pressed against. And to Lucy's surprise, the window was open. She quickly looked out of it and her eyes bugged.

"That's what I said," Natsu crossed his arms.

"BUT-BUT THAT'S RIDICULOUSLY HIGH UP FROM THE GROUND!" Lucy sputtered. There wasn't a fire escape or anything. "How did you even climb up?"

"Easy," Natsu beamed. "I just latched onto the wall. It was sort of like rock climbing." He imitated the motions of climbing.

Lucy's eye twitched. _What is he? Spiderman?_

She glanced over at her clock. _5:30 _AM. "IT'S 5:30?"

"And she's screaming again, folks," Natsu grumbled.

"WHY WOULD YOU WAKE ME UP AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR?"

"I'm wondering why myself," he mumbled.

Lucy was about to retort back, but then she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. She nearly gasped. Her hair was disheveled and her tank top was ruffled up, exposing half of her stomach. She tugged it down and quickly pulled herself out of bed.

Natsu shot her a questioning look, but Lucy ignored it as she pulled out her school uniform from her closet and ran straight into her bathroom, slamming the door shut.

**XOXOX**

About a half hour, Lucy returned to her room. She glanced over at Natsu, who was lounging on her bed, intently reading a stack of papers. Lucy shrugged as she went to tie a red ribbon in her hair. After moment, she looked over at Natsu once again.

He was still reading.

What was he reading?

Realization hit, Lucy's eyes popped, "GIMME THAT!" She pounced on the lounging Natsu.

"Ooff," he groaned at the assault. "What are you doing?" Lucy was practically straddling him as her body leaned against him. Natsu's heart thumped widely. He could smell her fresh shower scent and her face was so close to his that could see specks of gold in her brown eyes. Not mention the feel of her body against his…

"You can't just read people's stuff!" Lucy cried, tugging the papers out of his hand. Lucy then jumped off the pink haired boy, flattening out her skirt. She was madly blushing. Her heart rate was completely erratic. She couldn't believe she just did that…

"Aww, but I need to know what happens next!" Natsu moaned, sitting up. Lucy noticed his face was flushed. She briefly wondered why, but pushed the thoughts away, growling "I don't care! I didn't give you permission to read it!"

"Lucy!" Natsu growled back, standing up. He marched over to the blonde. She backed away with each step. His angry expression was making her nervous. She had never been alone with a boy like this before. Her heart pounded against her ribs. Her back hit the wall.

He was so close, she could smell that fiery scent of his. _Why did he smell like fire_? Her breath stopped the second Natsu put his hands on her shoulders. She could feel the warmth of his hands through her uniform. She shivered. "I need to know," he whispered.

"Need to know what?" Lucy coyly asked.

"Do they burn the book?"

"What?" Lucy was struck dumb.

"The book!" Natsu was now shaking her. "Do they burn it!?"

Lucy sweat dropped. A nerve snapped inside her, "STOP SHAKING ME!"

Natsu let her go and took a step back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Let me continue reading."

"No."

"C'mon!"

"No."

"You're mean," Natsu scowled and turned his back to her.

Lucy softened, "You really want to read it that badly?"

Natsu peered over his shoulder and grinned, "It's really interesting! I like that dragon slayer fella. Glad you based him off of me."

Lucy's brows furrowed, "I didn't base him off of you!"

"Then why are we so similar?"

"I don't know!"

"'Cuz you based him off of me."

"I wrote his character before I met you!"

Natsu shrugged, "Sure, sure."

"You're annoying," Lucy moaned.

"But imagine being able to eat and breathe fire!" Natsu exclaimed. "And he has a flying cat as a best friend! Ahh I have to read more!" He had this huge smile on his face. Lucy had to look away. So to distract herself, she went to make her bed.

Though she would never admit it, Lucy felt all warm and fuzzy that he liked her story.

Lucy wearily asked, "So why exactly are you here?" She sat down on her now-made bed.

Natsu plopped down next to her, "Well every morning, since we started talking," Natsu crossed his legs pretzel style. Lucy copied. His dark eyes held Lucy's captive. "I always text you 'Good morning' or something like that…but since your phone's broken, I can't text it to you."

She sucked in a breath. Lucy hadn't been expecting that to be his reason for coming over at the crack of dawn. "So let me get this straight," she said. "You came over to say 'Good morning'?"

Natsu nodded, "Correct."

Time stopped. Lucy felt immobilized by some unseen force. That was officially the sweetest thing anyone has ever done and said to Lucy. She was beyond touched. She was elated and yet nervous. How was it possible for someone to make her feel like this?

She took in Natsu. His hair was spiked up in different directions, he had on his usual scarf. He was wearing his school uniform. She found herself wondering what Natsu looked like in casual clothes. She remembered that he wore some weird outfit that night at _Fairy Tail_. _Did Natsu always dress like that_? Natsu was very fit and muscular, but not in a big way, if that makes sense. Lucy was not a fan of bulky guys, so Natsu's stature was perfect to her.

Natsu's face twisted in a quizzical look, "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

Lucy snapped out of her daze. With a scowl, she said, "I don't think you said 'good morning' even once since I woke up."

"Oh, right!" Natsu rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, "G'morning, Lucy!"

Lucy giggled, "Good morning, Natsu."

A loud gargling sound echoed between them, "I'm hungryyy." Natsu put his hands on his stomach.

Lucy smiled, "Me too."

"So what's for breakfast?" Natsu jumped off her bed and grabbed Lucy's hand to pull her with him. "Wahh, be gentle!" Lucy stumbled off the bed. Natsu easily wrapped his arms around her to steady Lucy. Her face was pressed against his chest and once again, the scent of fire filled her noise.

Lucy tried not to revel in the warmth of their semi-hug.

"Umm…" Lucy tried to think of something, but her brain felt fried. To her disappointment, Natsu let her go and headed out of her bedroom. Lucy quickly followed.

Finally able to think again, Lucy said, "I only have oatmeal."

"Seriously?" He raised his brows.

Lucy nodded.

"That's so boring," Natsu sighed. "Guess we will have to go out for breakfast then…"

"Huh?" Lucy gasped. "But it's already 6:30!"

"So?"

"You have school at 7!"

Natsu simply shrugged, "I'm skipping my first class."

"Why?"

"Because you have school at 8," he gave her a look that seemed to scream _duh_.

Lucy nearly face palmed, "Why does that matter?" she pressed.

"Because I'm walking you to school."

"Why would you walk me?" Lucy had to ball her hands up because she was pretty sure they were starting to tremble.

"Because you don't have a phone so if something happened to you along the way to school, no one would know."

"Why are you being so thoughtful?" Lucy had to ask. Was it normal for a friend to be this caring?

"Well…" Natsu's face had a dusting of pink that matched his hair, "I feel just teeny bit bad about your phone breaking."

Lucy grinned, "HA! So you admit it's your fault?!"

Natsu hid his face in his scarf, "Maybe…"

Lucy would be lying if she said she didn't feel a little bit disappointed that Natsu was only doing this out of guilt, but still, she was happy.

"So c'mon!" Natsu said impatiently. "Get your stuff already. I'm hungry."

"Fiiinneeee," Lucy faked annoyance. She quickly gathered her backpack.

"Oh," Natsu said once they were out the door. "You're treating by the way."

"Why am I treating!?" Lucy glared at him.

"Because you hurt my ears with all yelling," he stuck his tongue out.

"Well you broke into my house!" She exclaimed. "I did what any normal person would do!"

"Well that's the thing," he said in serious tone. "You aren't a normal person."

Lucy's eyes widened.

Natsu's face broke into a grin, "You're a weirdo! A Lweirdo to be exact!"

Lucy blushed, "Sh-shut up!" She focused her gaze on the ground.

How was it possible for someone to say such sweet and romantic things with such a causal, carefree tone?

**XOXOX**

Natsu and Lucy strolled off to school together after they finished eating at the diner near Lucy's place. "I wish you went to Magnolia High," Natsu stated.

"Me too," Lucy sighed.

"School would be much more fun with you there," he wistfully sighed back.

"I know," Lucy winked.

A buzz rang between them, "Oh!" Natsu pulled out his phone. A shocked sound escaped from his lips and his face drained itself of color.

"Who's calling?" Lucy inquired.

"My worst nightmare," Natsu swallowed thickly. "Yo, Erza!" He answered. Lucy studied him, while his tone was carefree, his face looked completely terrified. A few moments later, Natsu cried, "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! Please don't hurt me!"

Lucy burst out laughing. She had to meet the person who was able to scare Natsu like this…actually…that's probably not a good idea…

"I have a perfectly good explanation!" Natsu tried to reason. "My friend broke her phone and was scared to walk to school by herself!"

Natsu gulped, "But it's true!"

"Fine!" Natsu exasperated. He pulled the phone away from his ear and handed it over to Lucy. "She wants to talk to you."

Lucy hesitated before taking it, she slowly put it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Is what Natsu said the truth?" A stern voice barked. The voice sounded kind of familiar…

"Yes?" Lucy squeaked.

"Fine," she said. "I don't want Natsu making a habit of this. Understood?"

"Yes," Lucy squeaked again, she glanced over at Natsu who looked petrified and then it hit her. Erza was that pretty redhead she saw back at _Fairy Tail_. Lucy remembered Natsu and Gray hugging because of their mutual fear of her…

"Good." The phone line went dead. _She is really intense._

"Here you go," Lucy handed the phone back to Natsu.

"That was a close one," Natsu rubbed his face. "I don't even want to imagine what she would do to me if she didn't believe us."

Lucy giggled, "I hope she would have let me watch."

Natsu scowled at her and then he started playing with his phone. "Odd," he said. "I have a bunch of missed calls and texts from this morning."

"How did you not notice?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked thoughtful, with his lips pursed and his hand rubbing his chin, "Guess it's 'cuz I'm with the only person I care about texting." He gave her another one of those fanged smiles.

Lucy's eyes bugged. There he goes again, saying weird things that never failed to make her stomach flutter.

**XOXOX**

"So where are you taking me tomorrow?" Levy texted Gajeel during class.

"It's a surprise," he sent back.

"You haven't thought of anything have you?" Levy sweat dropped.

"Nope," he replied.

"You're not a very good date -_-'."

"I'm not your date."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"You're my boyfriend, therefore, you're also my date!"

"Were you dropped on your head a lot as a child?"

"Were you?"

"You're annoying."

"And you're a jerk."

"Stop texting me."

"You stop texting me."

"Fine."

"Fine." Levy waited for him to text again, but to her disappointment, he didn't.

Twenty minutes went by.

"An aquarium."

A smile formed on Levy's lips as she reread the text.

**XOXOX**

"So what did you say back when Gajeel asked you if you still wanted to hangout this weekend?" Lucy asked, as she gathered all her books from her locker.

"I said, _I guess_." Levy grinned.

Lucy and Juvia giggled. The three girls made their way out of the school.

"He's just so…_frustrating_," Levy groaned. "I can't tell what he's thinking."

"Keep playing him hot and cold." Juvia advised.

"Yeah," Lucy concurred. "It seems like you get more from him when you confuse him."

"It will keep Gajeel-kun interested," Juvia stated.

Levy looked thoughtful.

"You're friends with Gajeel, right, Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"Mhm," Juvia smiled. "He was Juvia's first friend. Though we aren't that close. As Levy already knows, it's hard to get close to Gajeel-kun. And from what Juvia can tell, it seems like he is very interested in you, Levy."

"Really?" Levy blushed.

Lucy laughed, "You guys have a date! Of course he's interested."

Levy pouted, "That's funny coming from you, Lu-chan."

"Huh?" Lucy quirked.

"Well you've been keeping your date with Natsu a secret."

"EHH?" Lucy screamed.

"We saw you," Levy smirked. "You and Natsu were holding hands!"

"It's not what you think!" Lucy turned bright red.

"If you say so," Levy giggled as she and Juvia shared a look.

"What?" Lucy asked, feeling uneasy.

"Yo, Lucy!" called a voice from behind.

* * *

**Ooh lala Gajeel and Levy's date is coming up!**

**Hope you all liked this chapter! Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Wahhhh chapter 10 already and in under one month!? **

**Thank you all soo much!**

**I really appreciate the reviews and support! You're the best ^_^**

* * *

"Natsu?" Lucy gaped at the pink haired boy.

He made an impatient noise, "About time you finished class. I've been waiting foreverrr. And when are you getting a new phone? It felt like torture not being able to text you."

Lucy's face resembled a tomato.

Levy and Juvia giggled. "So you're the famous Natsu we heard so much about."

Natsu cocked his head to the side and looked over at Lucy, "You talk about me?"

Lucy refused to meet his eyes, "Of course not, Stupid."

Natsu's gaze shifted back over to the grinning bluenettes. The really short one waved, "Hi, I'm Levy."

"And I'm Juvia," the other one said.

Natsu smiled brightly, "And I'm Natsu!"

"And I'm Loke," a silky voice joined.

Lucy and Natsu's eyes bugged and at the same time, they cried, "LOKE?!"

The orange hair stud winked at Lucy, "You're prince has arrived, Princess."

Lucy face heated up from embarrassment, "Don't call me that!"

Loke took a step closer to Lucy, who in return, took a step closer to Natsu. This didn't go unnoticed. Levy and Juvia grinned at this. And even Natsu had a smile playing at his lips.

"If you don't like _princess_, I could always call you, _goddess_, or maybe _mistress_? Or how about _beautiful_? _Temptress?_"

Natsu snorted as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

Levy and Juvia watched curiously. Both equally shocked that Lucy's face had turned even redder than before. "Juvia didn't know someone could turn that shade," Juvia whispered to Levy.

"Me either," Levy whispered back.

Lucy's hands balled up into fists, "GO AWAY, YOU-"A hand covered her mouth.

Loke smirked at her, "Hold that thought, my mistress. I see another beauty awaits for me!" he released Lucy's mouth and chased after a girl with pink hair that was a shade lighter than Natsu's.

"Why that little…" Lucy grumbled, shooting daggers at Loke's retreating form. "I'm going to hurt him one day!"

Natsu chuckled, "Make sure I'm there when you do."

"Okay," Lucy grinned.

"So, Natsu," Levy cooed. "Why are you here?"

"To walk Lucy home," he answered.

Levy and Juvia gasped, "YOU TWO ARE SO DATING!"

Natsu's face scrunched up in confusion, "Huh?"

"No way!" Lucy scoffed. "Natsu just feels bad about breaking my phone so he decided to be my escort for the time being."

Levy coughed, "Dating."

Juvia cracked up.

Lucy was positive her face would be permanently stained red.

"Whatever! C'mon, Natsu!" She grabbed the boy's hand and pulled her to the direction of her apartment.

"Nice meeting you guys," Natsu called over his shoulder. And then he stumbled, "Oi! Don't pull so hard!"

"I didn't," she said defensively, "You're just a klutz."

"Am not!" He pouted. "So when are you gonna get a new phone? It was awful going a whole day without texting you."

"I don't know," she said, her heart thudding rapidly against her chest. "I guess we could go to the phone store right now?"

"Yosh! Let's go, Lucy!" Natsu dashed off, pulling the poor blonde helplessly along with him.

"Young love," Levy smirked.

**XOXOX**

Lucy successfully got a new phone. It was surprisingly fun going to the store with Natsu. They played with all the display phones. They took goofy selfies and would set them as the background image on each display phone. The people at the store were getting annoyed to the point where they almost kicked Lucy and Natsu out.

"Why do I have to carry your backpack?" Natsu whined.

"Because it's heavy," Lucy smirked.

"You should carry mine," Natsu grumbled. He was wearing his backpack on his back, while holding Lucy's on his right shoulder.

"Nah," Lucy grinned, placing her hands behind her back.

Natsu shot her a dirty look, and Lucy stuck her tongue out in reply.

They finally made it inside Lucy's apartment building, "Can we please take the elevator, Lucy."

"No!" she said quickly, slightly panicked.

"C'mon, you don't have to worry," he said, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"No," Lucy said more firmly. "Besides, won't you get motion sick from it? I mean it is a form of transportation…"

Suddenly Natsu was keeling over on the floor, his hand clutching his mouth.

"Natsu?" Lucy gasped with concern.

"You're…so cruel…Lucy."

"Ehh?" Lucy's head titled with confusion, but then realization hit, "You got motion sick by just the thought of it?"

"Blarggg," Natsu's face was looking green.

"How pitiful," Lucy shook her head. Lucy helped Natsu up and slid her backpack off his arm. "You don't need to walk me up to my room. I have a phone now!" She waved it in front of him. "So no worries," she smiled.

Natsu's face returned to its normal color, "If you insist," he grinned. "Bye, Lucy!"

"Bye, Natsu," she smiled back.

She barely made it up one flight of stairs before her phone chimed with a text, "Yo!"

"Hiya, Natsu," a huge smile ghosted her lips.

**XOXOX**

_BRRRRINNNGGGG, BRRRRRINNNNGGGGG_.

"Today's the day," Levy hummed with nervous energy as she turned off her phone alarm. She was so nervous, she hardly slept. "How am I supposed to make it through the school day?

She still couldn't believe it. "I have a date with Gajeel…"

"GAHHH! I'm so anxious!"

**XOXOX**

Lucy awoke to her annoying alarm, "Ughhh, I don't want to wake up!"

She quickly shut off the alarm on her phone and saw a text.

"Morning, Lucy!" It read.

A huge grin spread across her cheeks, "Morning, Natsu."

"Yosh!" he replied. "You're up!"

**XOXOX**

The day went by pretty quickly for Lucy. She and Natsu had texted the entire day, even during math, the one class that Lucy was scared to text in.

There was something addicting about texting him.

For Levy, the day went by painfully slow.

"I'm so nervous," Levy confided. "I don't know what I'm supposed to wear!"

"Well it's pretty warm out right now, but it's supposed to get colder later," Lucy informed, while debating whether she should bring home her history textbook.

"So I should wear something warm?" Levy asked, sounding frazzled.

"No!" Juvia exclaimed.

"No?" Levy and Lucy repeated.

Juvia made an impatient noise, "You're supposed to dress in something impractical so that Gajeel-kun gives you his jacket or wraps his arms around you to keep you warm!"

Levy and Lucy gapped at their blue haired friend.

"I think you might be a genius," Levy awed.

"Juvia knows," she smirked.

The three girls headed out of the school.

Lucy's eyes glanced around the school yard. She didn't know why. Maybe she was hoping to spot something pink. But why? And why was she disappointed that she didn't see anything pink?

"No Natsu today?" Levy quirked, noticing Lucy's searching eyes.

Lucy flushed, "Why would he be here?"

"Maybe because he _likes_ you?" Levy jabbed.

"No he doesn't!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Lucy," Juvia winked.

**XOXOX**

Lucy grumbled on her way home. Why did Levy and Juvia have to constantly tease her? If Natsu _did_ like her, then he would have been at the school, right?

Her chest felt heavy, _he doesn't like me_…

"Why does that matter to me?" Lucy scolded herself, aloud. "I don't like him like that!"

She unlocked her apartment door and dropped her backpack onto the floor. "Ahh, I'm so tired."

She walked into her bedroom, a breeze from her opened window caused her to shiver.

She quickly jumped onto her bed, wanting to get under the covers, but that didn't happen.

Lucy had landed on something hard, "Oww!" she heard.

Lucy blinked, "Ehh?"

The thing beneath her stirred.

"KYYYAAAA!"

"AHHHHHHH," someone screamed back.

Lucy scrambled off her bed quickly.

A head of pink revealed itself from under the covers. "NATSU?"

"Why are you always screaming?" He grouched.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not always screaming!"

"Are you sure about that?" He asked dryly with a sweat drop.

She ignored him, "How did you get in? And why are you in my bed?"

"The window," he pointed to the open window. "And your bed is so comffyyy," he let out a moan of pleasure.

Lucy blushed, "Why are you even here?"

"I wanted to hangout!" He grinned.

Lucy gaped at him. _What a strange boy…_

Natsu finally stood up, "I want to take you to _Fairy Tail_ and introduce you to everyone."

"Everyone?" Lucy repeated as she gawked at his outfit.

He wasn't wearing his usual school uniform. Instead, he had on the outfit he wore the night they first met, puffy pants and a blue vest with a half sleeve, buttoned down the middle. And of course, his scarf. She was going to question him on the clothes, but decided that this made Natsu…well Natsu.

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, all my friends. You'll love 'em."

Lucy loved the idea of making new friends, "Okay!"

"Let's go!" Natsu beamed, taking hold of her wrist.

"Wait!" Lucy dug her heels into the floor.

"What?" He groaned.

"I want to change."

"Fine," he said, crossing his arms over his chest in a bored manner. Lucy continued staring at him. "What?"

Lucy glared, "Mind leaving the room?"

"Don't want to," he plopped down on the floor, sitting pretzel style.

Lucy's face heated up, "PERVERT!" She quickly pulled out a navy blue skirt and a red tank top and ran into the bathroom. Her heart was beating fast.

The tank top left her belly button exposed and graciously showed off her cleavage. Lucy was satisfied. She hated dressing all conservative, not that there was anything wrong with people who liked to dress that way…it was just that living back home, she was always forced to dress conservatively. Any inch of cleavage shown, she would be scolded.

She came out of her bathroom and saw that Natsu was now reading a stack of papers. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ THAT!"

"Sorry, Lucy!" Natsu grinned, not sounding the least bit apologetic. "I had to know whether or not they destroyed the book. I was a bit disappointed that they didn't, but the ending of that chapter was amazing! The book containing a secret message! That Celestial Mage, Elie, is a genius!"

"Glad you liked it," Lucy felt bashful.

"They make a great team, Haru and Elie," Natsu grinned. "Just like you and me."

Lucy's eyes widened, as she tried to ignore the way her stomach was flipping and the burning sensation on her face, "Sh-shut up!" And then her face burned even more as she watched Natsu's eyes trail her up and down.

She quickly turned around, "Let's go already!"

"Okay," Natsu scrambled behind her.

**XOXOX**

Levy walked nervously into _Fairy Tail._ It was a chilly walk. She mentally cursed Juvia for convincing her to wear something improper for this sort of weather. Levy had on a floral dress with black flats and a headband.

She was supposed to meet Gajeel here an hour after school ended.

She glanced around for any sign of black, unruly hair and hypnotizing red eyes, but no such luck.

"Hello," a voice greeted, startling Levy. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you!"

"No! It's okay!" Levy smiled. It was the white haired girl with the pretty blue eyes she had met last time. "I'm just a jumpy person."

"Aren't we all," the girl joked. "May I get you something to drink? I'm Mira by the way."

"Levy," Levy smiled. "And no thank you. I'm actually here to meet up with someone."

"Gajeel?" Mira questioned.

Levy blushed, "How did you know?"

Mira smiled, "I remember you from last time! The way you were cradling Gajeel when he was unconscious!" She gushed, putting her hands to her cheeks, "So romantic!"

"Uhh," Levy rubbed her head.

"Shrimp," a gruff voice called.

Levy jumped.

A tall guy made his way over to her, "Gajeel." His hair was just as unruly as she remembered. His blood red eyes were just as hypnotic too. Instead the white suit Gajeel had worn last time, he was now clad in a black sleeveless tank top with black pants that had chains draping on it. He wore black, steel toe boots to top it off.

Levy shivered.

"Gheehee," he chuckled. "Let's get going."

He headed out the door and Levy quickly followed, shooting a quick back at Mira, "It was nice to meet you, Mira!"

"Likewise," the girl giggled.

**XOXOX**

The two walked in awkward silence to the aquarium.

Gajeel was very confused. Everything was so _tense_ between them. He felt on edge and a little pissed off.

"How was your day?" He had asked, trying to make conversation.

"Good," she said briskly. "Yours?"

"Good," he shot back.

Silence.

"Your dress looks…okay," Gajeel stated.

"Thanks?" Levy scratched her head.

And that's how every conversation went…one word sentences followed by silence…

At least they were walking next to each other, he sighed.

His eyes stared at her swinging arm. It annoyed him. So he grabbed it.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She stammered.

"It was annoying me," he said.

"My arm?" She sounded appalled.

"You swinging your arm, you idiot."

"Hmph," Levy indigently turned her head away from him. She didn't pull her arm out of his grip.

A smile ghosted Gajeel's lips.

**XOXOX**

"Tickets are ten dollars each," the clerk at the aquarium said.

Levy reached in her bag, but Gajeel already pulled out a twenty dollar bill and quickly pulled Levy inside the double doors that lead to the exhibits.

Levy stared at him, "Thanks. I'll pay you back later."

"Nah," he said.

"What do you mean _nah_?" Levy ticked.

"I don't want your money."

"Well I didn't want you to pay for me," she growled.

"Well too bad," he growled back.

"Fine," she huffed.

Her gaze traveled to his hand that was wrapped around her wrist. She marveled at how big it was. It completely swallowed her wrist whole.

**XOXOX**

"WHOAAA," Levy awed. "Look at how big those fish are!"

"Sure," Gajeel shrugged.

"Ooh," she cooed. "Gajeel, look!" She pointed to a tank of seahorses. "Aren't they so cute?"

Gajeel eyed the seahorses carefully. They were swimming merrily in the tank. Some had their tails tied against the plants in the tank. They had pointed, face that gave it an appearance of horse. Their fin on the back looked like a motor as the floated upwards. _Their adorable_, Gajeel sweated. "They're okay."

Levy giggled as if seeing right through his façade.

"Did you know it's the male seahorse who gets pregnant?" Levy sounded proud that she knew this tidbit of information.

"Yeah right," Gajeel scoffed.

Levy squinted at him, "You don't believe me?"

"I believe that _you _believe it," Gajeel shrugged, "but I don't believe the fact."

"Well it's true!" Levy exclaimed.

"Says who?" Gajeel questioned.

"All marine biologists!" _Probably_, Levy wanted to add.

"I think they made a mistake."

"A mistake?" Levy ogled at him.

"Yeah," Gajeel smirked. "I bet the bastard who discovered them pointed to a male seahorse and called it a female."

Levy sweat dropped.

"And then the seashore gave birth and the scientist, being the little narcissistic prick that he is, decided that _male_ seahorses give birth. Because he would rather believe something as ridiculous as that than the idea of him being wrong."

"You're unbelievable," Levy gaped.

Gajeel shrugged again.

**XOXOX**

"Wahhh they have penguins!" Levy cooed.

Gajeel gazed into the penguin tank.

"Look how cute!" She grinned. "Did you know penguins are monogamous? Isn't that romantic?" She gave Gajeel a longing gaze.

Gajeel took a step back. A blush ghosted his cheeks. _Why is she looking at me like that?_ "Sure," he grunted.

"Ooh!" She grabbed Gajeel's hand and tugged him along with her. "Look sea lions! So cute!"

"You think everything's cute," he muttered.

Levy looked at him curiously, "And you don't?"

Gajeel, once again, blushed. Her big brown eyes looked up at him so innocently. "I…guess."

She grinned at his answer. "Look how cute they are!"

A sea lion swam in front of them. Gajeel's eyes bugged, "So-so cute."

Levy smirked at his reaction.

"What's the difference between these things and seals?" He inquired.

Levy blinked, _he's actually curious_? "Oh! Sea lions have outer ear flaps and they are able to walk on land better and I'm sure there's other stuff too…"

"Interesting," he said.

"Let's go to the sharks next!"

"Alright."

The two walked hand-in-hand to the shark tank. It was humongous and the tank was shaped roundly.

Levy and Gajeel both gaped at the quantity of sharks in there. "Wowww," they awed.

"Imagine if this tank broke," Gajeel said.

Levy shivered, "Let's not imagine that please!"

A mean looking shark swam in front of Levy. "Gheehee, it wants you, Shrimp!"

"Stop!" Levy clutched Gajeel's arms. "It-it can't see us!"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The way the tank is shaped," she said. "They shouldn't be able to see us…"

The shark was still staring at her.

Gajeel bent down and whispered, "It can see you."

"NEXT EXHIBIT!" Levy pulled Gajeel away in a panic.

**XOXOX**

Levy observed the shrimp tanks. "Whoaa so many different types."

"Gheeheheheehe," Gajeel cracked up.

Levy eyed him suspiciously, "What's so funny?"

"Shrimp looking at shrimp!" He clutched his stomach, laughing even harder.

Levy turned red, "Sh-shut up!"

"Look," Gajeel pointed to a giant shrimp, "You're almost the same height!"

A vein throbbed on Levy's forehead, "You're annoying!"

Gajeel continued laughing, wiping tears from his eyes.

Levy puffed her cheeks, "Let's get food. I'm starving."

"Fine," Gajeel finally stopped laughing. With a mischievous grin, he said. "I'm in the mood for some _shrimp_. What about you?"

"SHUT UP!" She stomped away as Gajeel cracked up again.

**XOXOX**

About an hour later, Gajeel was walking Levy home.

"This was really fun," she admitted.

"Yeah," he admitted as well, "it was."

"Thanks," Levy said without looking at him.

"Any time," he lazily replied.

The wind blew and Levy shivered, rubbing her arms. "It's so cold."

"Not really," he said.

Levy shot him a look, "Well I'm freezing."

"Maybe you should have dressed warmer," he eyed her outfit.

"Well I didn't," she glared at him. Then with a blush, she shyly said, "Maybe if someone would warm me up…"

"Who would do that?" He raised a brow.

Levy nearly face palmed. "Stupid Juvia…" she muttered under breath. _Now I'm freezing because this dense idiot won't warm me up!_

"You know Juvia?" Gajeel asked.

"Huh?" Levy blinked. "Yeah, she's one of my best friends."

"Really?" Gajeel looked deep in thought. "She's one of my best friends as well."

"Guess we have something in common," Levy said dryly.

"If she likes you then I guess you can't be that bad after all."

Levy's stomach fluttered. She looked at the ground, "I guess the same goes for you."

They finally reached Levy's house, "Thanks for walking me." She said softly.

Gajeel nodded.

She moved a step closer to him. Gajeel gave her a puzzling look. She stood on her tippy toes and maybe it was her imagination, but she could have sworn Gajeel bent down, just a bit. Without thinking, she brushed her lips against his cheek.

"Bye," she squealed before dashing into her house.

Gajeel's hand lightly touched the spot she kissed.

His breathing had stopping for a moment.

_What is wrong with me?_

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter! **

**Next we will get to see how Lucy and Natsu spent their night :) **

**And to all the guests who review, since I can't individually thank you, I will thank you right now: Thank you all so much! **

**And as always, thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HAPPY ONE MONTHIVERSARY!**

**It's officially been a month since I started this story! Can't believe it!**

**Thank you all so much for reading and supporting my story! **

**You're the best :D**

**And omg 300+ followers? *sweats* Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Natsu barged open the doors to the bar, "I'M HOME!"

Lucy raised a brow at him, "home?"

Natsu gave a haughty grin. "I practically grew up here," he explained.

Lucy's lips made an 'o' shape.

"Oh great," a voice sneered, "Ash Brains is here."

Lucy's gaze traveled to the source of the voice. _Gray! _She hadn't seen or heard from in a while ever since she and Natsu grew closer.

"Oi!" Natsu growled, shaking an angry fist at Gray. "Shut it, Ice Prick!"

"Hey, look!" Someone else shouted. "Natsu brought a girl!"

"She's pretty hot," another voice commented. "Where did you find her Natsu?"

"Ohh ho," A feminine voice chuckled, "Guess all the rumors were right after all. Natsu has a girl." Lucy recognized the pretty brunette who was talking. She was the one who was clutching a barrel of booze and had offered Lucy and Levy some last time Lucy was here. Instead of clutching a barrel, the girl held a glass of foamy beer.

Lucy blushed and shyly looked over at Natsu. He seemed completely unaffected by the comments since his face held a carefree smile on it.

"I remember you!" Another feminine voice appeared.

Lucy looked over at the new voice. The girl had long, beautiful white hair with bangs tied up and the kindest blue eyes. Lucy recognized her, "I remember you too! Mirajane, right? I'm Lucy."

The girl smiled and nodded, "Right! Nice to meet you, Lucy!"

"Likewise, Mirajane." Lucy grinned.

"You may call me 'Mira' if would like!"

"Okay, Mira," Lucy beamed.

"You met Mira last time you were here, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Mhmm," Lucy nodded.

"Gahh," Natsu smacked his head. "Why can't I remember much of that night?"

"Don't hit yourself too hard, Natsu," a voice teased. "You can't afford to sustain even more brain damage."

"That's mean, Lisanna," Natsu pouted. Lucy looked over at the girl named Lisanna. She looked almost identical to Mira, except her hair was shorter and she looked slightly younger.

"Just teasing you, Natsu," she winked. Then Lisanna's gaze fell onto Lucy. A huge grin spread on her cheeks, "So _you're_ the girl Natsu's been constantly texting!"

"Looks that way," Lucy nervously sweated.

"I'm Lisanna," she smiled.

"Lucy," Lucy smiled back.

"Lisanna's my younger sister," Mira added.

Lucy was about to respond, but the brunette interrupted, "So how far have you and Natsu gone?"

Lucy's face felt hot, "WH-WHAT?"_ These people are so forward, _Lucy awed.

Natsu, on the other hand, looked thoughtful, "Not that far I guess. I mean her school's pretty far so I guess-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT SHE MEANS, STUPID!" Lucy shirked, thumping him on the head.

Natsu scowled at her, "What else could Cana possibly mean- Oh. OH!" Natsu's cheeks turned a subtle shade of pink.

Cana, Mira, and Lisanna all cracked up and Lucy felt even more embarrassed than before. "It's not like that!" Lucy cried. Why did she always find herself saying that these days? "Natsu and I aren't dating!"

"So?" Cana smirked, taking a swig of her beer. "Just because you aren't dating doesn't mean you can't do stuff."

Lucy was a stammering mess, "I- we- I mean-"

"I'm hungry!" Natsu quickly interrupted. Lucy wondered if he, too, was embarrassed like she was. "Mira, get me and Lucy an order of the usual."

Mira giggled, "Sure thing, Natsu."

"Thanks, Mira!" Natsu grasped Lucy's wrist, "C'mon, Lucy," and tugged her along after him.

After they took a seat at a random table that was away from the three girls, Natsu sat across from Lucy.

Lucy asked, "So what's the usual?"

Natsu grinned, rubbing his hands together, "You'll see!"

As if on cue, Mira returned with plates of chicken that looked borderline burnt and glasses of something that looked like alcohol, "Fire chicken with a glass of fire whiskey," Mira stated. She settled the plates and drinks down on the table.

"Looks great, Mira!" Natsu drooled.

"Enjoy," Mira smiled.

"Fire chicken?" Lucy poked the chicken with a fork as though it were going to attack her.

Natsu, who had already began stuffing his face, swallowed and said, "Just try it."

With a shrug, Lucy cut a tiny piece and put it into her mouth. She could feel Natsu's dark eyes watching her closely.

Lucy's face brightened, "This is really good!" It had a spicy flavor that Lucy could not identify.

"Hah!" Natsu grinned. "I knew you would like it!" He went back to stuffing his face.

Lucy put a bigger piece into her mouth, except this time, it felt like death. She coughed and Natsu glanced up at her. Lucy was waving a hand on her face. She was sweating. Her face burned, but it wasn't the usual burning sensation she felt when she was embarrassed. It literally burned. Her mouth was on fire. This meant she was dying right? Because who could possibly survive having their mouth inflamed?

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, sounding concerned.

Lucy quickly picked up a napkin and spit the piece of chicken into it, not caring that Natsu had watched. She broke into a fit of coughs. She needed to soothe the burning sensation, but how?

She saw the drink Mira had given them. She could see ice in the glass. _Yes!_ Lucy grabbed the glass and doused her mouth with it.

Except that was probably the worst decision Lucy had ever made.

The drink made things worse. She spit the drink out, and coughed and gagged.

"LUCY!" Natsu was now at her side. "SOMEONE GET ME WATER!" He screamed.

Natsu wasn't sure what to do. Was she allergic? Was it too spicy for her?

Lucy was clutching over, dry heaving. He could see tears streaking her cheeks. Natsu decided the best thing to do would be to place his hand on her back and rub it in soothing circles as he awaited for water.

"Here," Mira brought over a glass.

Natsu grabbed the glass and despite the tension in his body, Natsu said in a calming voice, "Lucy, please drink this." He held the glass besides her.

Lucy took the glass and sloppily chugged it down.

She coughed a few more times and finally seemed to calm down. "Th-thanks," her voice was hoarse.

She was thankful that the bar was too noisy that her scene went unnoticed.

"No problem," Natsu said dryly. "Guessing you didn't like it?" His hand was still drawing soothing circles on her.

"I think I have third degree burns on my tongue," she moaned.

Mira frowned, "I'm sorry, Lucy. I should have warned you how spicy the food was. It's a Natsu-exclusive order. And Natsu should have warned you as well," Mira shot him a dirty look.

Natsu scowled, removing his hand from Lucy's back, "Oi! I forget that most people find it too spicy. And besides, it's not my fault Lucy decided to chug down a glass of fire whiskey. It's common sense that alcohol would make someone more dehydrated!"

"I never had alcohol before so how was I supposed to know it would make the burning sensation worse?" She exclaimed, though it came out scratchy. "And it tastes awful. Why do people drink that stuff?"

"You never had alcohol before?" Natsu blinked in surprise.

"Nope," Lucy looked away, feeling slightly ashamed. What teenager has never had alcohol before?

"Oh," Natsu awkwardly scratched his head.

Awkward silence.

"Sorry about all this." Natsu's face was now red.

"It's okay," Lucy's face was equally red.

"Lucy," Mira said gently, "I'll make you something else to make up for this! Something tasty and normal!"

"Uhh," Lucy nervously rubbed her arms, "I'm not really hungry anymore, sorry."

"Ohh, nonsense," Mira pushed, "Go sit with Lisanna and Cana! Oh! And Erza's here! She's super nice, you must meet her!"

"O-okay," Lucy got up and gave Natsu a sheepish look.

Natsu got up as well. "Natsu," Mira said. "Could you clean up the mess, please?"

Natsu and Lucy looked at the floor. It was covered in fire whiskey that Lucy had spit everywhere. "But it's not my mess," he groaned.

"I'm sorry, Mira," Lucy said guiltily. "I'll clean it up."

"No, no," Mira waved her off. "Natsu will take of it."

"But, Mira!" Natsu protested.

Mira then shot Natsu a look that made Lucy shiver. Lucy didn't think it was possible for such a sweet girl to look so…_evil_.

"Aye, sir!" Natsu gulped.

**XOXOX**

"So you're the girl Natsu cut class to walk home?" A beautiful, yet terrifying red head, sitting across from Lucy, asked.

"I'm sorry about that," Lucy put her hands up in a defensive manner. "I didn't know he was going to do that!"

"It's alright," Erza chuckled. "No one, not even Natsu himself, knows what he's going to do."

Lucy giggled. That was true. Natsu was the most spontaneous person she had ever met, climbing into her house through windows, saying sweet things…

"The only reason I was worried was because Natsu's always looking for trouble. I just wanted to make sure he didn't skip class to beat Gajeel up or something along those lines."

"I understand," Lucy said.

"Here you go, Lucy," Mira appeared with a bowl of pasta. Rigatoni ala vodka. Lucy's mouth began to water. Despite the incident, Lucy was still very much hungry.

"This tastes great, Mira," Lucy said between mouthfuls.

"Mira-nee's cooking is the best," Lisanna stated proudly. She happened to be sitting next to Erza.

Everyone seemed to nod in agreement.

"So what school do you go to?" Erza asked.

"Mavis Academy," Lucy replied.

"Ooh, an all-girl school?" Cana, who was sitting next to Lucy, shuddered. "How awful. No wonder you're so smitten over Natsu!"

"I'M NOT SMITTEN OVER NATSU!" Lucy yelped.

Everyone at the table laughed. "Don't worry, we're just teasing." Mira grinned.

"So how did you and Natsu meet?" Lisanna inquired.

"Through Gray," Lucy admitted.

"Gray?" Everyone looked surprised.

"How do you know Gray?" Erza asked.

"I'm friends with his girlfriend, Juvia." Lucy explained.

"Oh!" Mira said. "Juvia is such a sweetie!"

"Crazy possessive though," Cana mentioned.

"Yeah," Lisanna shivered. "She thought I was flirting with Gray so she declared me her love-rival."

"Really?" Lucy thought about Juvia. The girl never seemed that crazy…well she did cry easily whenever Gray didn't text her back…but still…

"But that ended quickly," Cana smirked at Lisanna, "when she realized you _likkee_ _Naattssuuu_."

Lisanna eyes bugged and her face turned red, "I do not like him! We're just close friends!"

"Yeah, sure," Cana brushed her off.

Lucy let out a giggle, happy for once that it wasn't herself being teased.

Suddenly loud arguing cut across the guild.

"WHAT WAS THAT, DROOPY EYES?"

"YOU HEARD ME, SLANTY EYES!"

Lucy looked over. Natsu and Gray were butting heads and then punches were thrown. Lucy couldn't tell who threw the first punch and she couldn't tell who was winning. They were just hitting each other everywhere. It looked painful.

"Are they always like this?" Lucy sweat dropped.

Unanimously, they said, "Yeah."

"It's pretty bad this time of the year," Mira said. "The club we are all in at school, goes on break for the month of December and doesn't start again until after winter break."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lucy inquired.

"Natsu never told you?" Lisanna asked. "He and the rest of us are in a club called _Fairy Tail,_ which is sort of like a fight club. There's competitions and everything."

"Really?' Lucy looked back over at the fight. Natsu, and even Gray, looked like a natural, skillful fighter. Thire moves were oddly graceful and it didn't look like they were getting seriously injured…

"Natsu used to work at dojo, training people." Erza added. "Did he tell you about his living circumstances?

Timidly, Lucy answered, "Yes."

"Well you must be a very trustworthy person," Erza gave her a soft smile.

Lucy flushed.

**XOXOX**

The night continued on and Natsu and Gray fought for what must have been hours. Lucy was amazed that they had so much stamina.

"Wonder what Gray did to upset Natsu," Lisanna inquired. "Natsu looks more pissed off than usual."

"Really?" Lucy observed the pink haired boy. He did seem to be wearing a scowl on his face.

Somehow, Gray's dark eyes spotted Lucy. "Oh hey, Lucy!" He smirked, dodging a blow to his face.

"Hi, Gray," Lucy smiled.

Natsu halted his attacks and stared dumbly at Lucy. "Lucy? You're here?"

"YOU FORGOT I WAS HERE?!" Lucy shouted.

Gray quickly interrupted before Natsu could say anything else. "Long time, no talk. How have you been, Lucy?"

"I'm-" Lucy started, but was interrupted by Natsu, who exclaimed, "You two know each other?"

Gray face-palmed.

Lucy sweat-dropped, "Why do I have a sense of déjà vu?"

"Huh?" Natsu stared blankly.

"You're an idiot," Gray thudded the back of Natsu's head.

"Oi!" Natsu glared.

"We already been through this, Stupid," Gray stated.

"When?" Natsu pressed.

"The last time Lucy was here," Gray said. Then he smirked, "I can't blame you for forgetting. I mean you got your ass kicked a lot that night…"

Natsu smirked back, "Well of course I don't remember that considering you just made it up. There's no way I got my ass kicked!"

"This is the second time you forgot about me," Lucy pouted. "How insulting!"

Natsu looked at her with a weird, unreadable expression.

"Don't take his idiocy personally, Lucy," Gray said. "Natsu tends to be really forgetful when he's in the heat of battle."

Natsu, once again, looked dumbly between the two. "So how exactly do you two know each other?"

"Juvia," they answered simultaneously.

Natsu scratched his head in thought and then his eyes widened, "Oh! The not-short blue haired girl!"

"Yeah," Lucy chuckled.

Natsu turned towards Lucy and incredulously asked, "She's the one who's dating_ this_ stripper?" Natsu pointed at Gray, and as if on cue, Gray was unbuttoning his shirt.

Lucy put a hand to her cheek, "Yup."

"Your friend has awful taste," he muttered. Then Natsu's eyes widened again, "Wait a second!"

Lucy and Gray, who was now shirtless, gave Natsu their full undivided attention. "You got my number from Gray!"

Lucy stammered, "Maybe."

"Makes sense," Natsu grinned, putting his hands behind his head.

"How so?" Gray asked.

"A stupid prank like that could only be the work of you," Natsu smirked.

"Well technically," Lucy cut in, "I stole your phone number from his phone. It wasn't Gray's idea."

"Ehh?" Natsu blinked at her.

"And then Gray gave me information on you to keep the prank going."

"Wait!" Natsu gasped. "That means the real stalker here is you, Ice Prick!" Natsu pointed an accusing finger at the shirtless Gray.

Gray glared at him, "Like hell I would stalk you, Flame Head."

Natsu ignored him, "Makes sense that a pervert like you would also be a stalker."

"Pshhh," Gray was now in Natsu's face. "I have better things to do than stalk you, Fire Breath."

"Like what, Exhibitionist?" Natsu provoked. "Stalk Gajeel? I heard that he too had a stalker of his own."

_Why do they always look like they are about to fight_? Lucy internally cried.

"I think it would be best if you two would _ .out._" A deadly voice cut in.

"S-sorry, Er-Erza," the two boys quickly broke away from each other and took a seat at the table the girls were sitting at. Natsu sat next Lucy while Gray sat on the opposite side next to Lisanna.

She couldn't help but notice how close Natsu was sitting next to her. His thigh was flushed against her own. She ignored the quickening of her heart by asking, "So what's with the weird nicknames, you and Gray call each other?"

"Well Natsu has an obsession with fire and spicy foods and things like that," Lisanna explained, "while Gray loves the cold and icy thing."

"So fire and ice!" Lucy gasped.

"Ehh?" Natsu stared at her and so did Gray.

"That's why you two don't get alone!"

The boys sweat dropped and looked away, muttering, "Maybe."

Then the table broke into laughs over an inside joke involving school during lunch. Lucy played with her hair and laughed awkwardly along. As comfortable as she felt with all of them before, now she just felt left out, unable to keep up with their stories and share in the real laughter, Lucy felt envious.

She wished Levy was here.

The continued on talking about things Lucy did not understand.

She sighed.

She needed a break.

"Mira," Lucy called. "Can you show me the bathroom?"

"Sure!" Mira got up and Lucy followed.

**XOXOX**

Lucy was walking back to the table, but she saw that they were all still laughing and joking around. She didn't fit in, she decided. Maybe it would be best if she left…

Lucy headed towards the exit.

"Going somewhere, Lucy?" Mira asked.

Lucy chucked nervously, "Uhh, yeah! It's getting pretty late. I figured I should head home now."

Mira raised a brow, "Without saying goodbye?"

"Well," Lucy bit her lip and glanced over at the overly happy table. "I didn't want to interrupt…"

Mira gave Lucy a soft smile, "I know it's hard being the new girl to a group of friends who grew up together and who are so close, but don't let that intimidate you."

"I won't," Lucy breathed gently.

"We all really liked you! And I have feeling we're going to be great friends!" Mira said. "So you should say goodbye! And besides, I think Natsu would be a little upset if you left without so much of a word."

"Why would Natsu care?" Lucy asked with slight nervousness. "He was barely with me tonight."

"That's true," Mira nodded. "But he could _barely_ take his eyes off you, you know."

Lucy's heart stopped, "What?"

"You didn't notice?" She smirked. "Natsu's been watching you this whole time. Probably making sure you were having a good time. Even right now," she said, "he must have looked over here about a dozen times already."

"No-no way," Lucy looked over at Natsu, and sure enough, he was looking at her. Natsu gave her a fanged grin.

"And he was sitting so close to you before," Mira's smirk widened.

"I'm going to say goodbye," Lucy grinned.

Cana was in the middle of telling a story when Lucy walked over. Lucy patiently waited for it to end and for everyone to stop laughing. "Well," Lucy said. "I'm going to head home, everyone. It was nice meeting you all."

They said their goodbyes and all said how nice it was to finally meet her.

**XOXOX**

Natsu had a frown on his face as he watched Lucy retreat to the door.

He quickly shot up and chased after her out the door. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She gaped at him with her huge, chocolatey, brown eyes. He so taken a back, that he almost forgot what he was going to say.

"Do you really have to go now?" he asked softly.

Lucy's breath caught. His eyes held some unknown longing in them. "You know I always go to bed early. And look what time it is. It's almost 11! Wayyy past my bed time," she joked.

Natsu didn't laugh. He just stared at her, deep in thought. His eyes searched her face, and Lucy found herself trying not to squirm.

He was so close. His fiery scent was intoxicatingly delicious. Lucy's eyes traveled to his lips. They looked so soft and moist. She wondered what it would be like if she…Lucy let out squeak before pulling out of his grasp.

Natsu looked confused and then a grin broke out on his face, "Always the weirdo, huh, Lucy?"

"No!" She looked away. Then she looked back at him. "I had fun tonight," she said coyly.

Natsu's heart leapt. Her face really lit up from the smile, making his stomach flip around.

For a moment there, he was worried he had upset her in some way, back at the guild.

His eyes had been trained on her the entire night. He wanted to make sure she was having a good time, especially after the fire chicken incident…

Though he did momentarily forget she was there, but that wasn't really his fault. He always tended to forget his surroundings whenever he fights.

Despite what Lucy said about it being late, Natsu was upset that she wanted to leave. He wondered if she felt left out of their jokes? Natsu hated that. He didn't want her to feel left out.

"Let me walk you home," he said.

Lucy looked hesitant, but nodded, "Okay."

The two of them walked as close as two people could without touching.

Both their hearts thumping loudly against their chests.

* * *

**To the guest who asked when do I update: I average about two updates a week, though no specific day. I would recommend making an account and subscribing to my story since my updates are random. **

**Sorry if this chapter sucked. It was a bit difficult for me to write this because I'm sick right now and I had to go to school today because I had quiz so now I just feel awful, but I had to finish this chapter since it's officially one month since I started this story!**

**Well thanks for reading and thank you all so much for the support! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all so much! You're all the sweetest! I'm feeling better! Thanks for the concern and thank you so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The night air was crisp as Natsu and Lucy strolled towards her place. Lucy repressed a shiver as she curled her arms to her chest, trying to maintain some warmth.

She could feel the heat emitting off Natsu's body.

She found herself wanting to touch him, to be in his arms…For warmth only, or at least that's what she told herself.

"Nice night," Natsu commented.

"Ye-yeah, ve-verrrry nii-nicce," Lucy's teeth chattered.

Natsu looked over at her curiously, "You're cold?"

"No," but her shiver gave her away.

Natsu looked amused, "If ya say so."

Lucy scowled.

A harsh breeze blew between them and Lucy let out a painful gasp, freezing in place, hugging herself.

Natsu stopped walking and sighed, "You know you shouldn't dress in such skimpy clothes this time of year."

Lucy protested, "But it was warm earlier."

"Yeah but everyone knows it gets colder at night," Natsu chastised.

"Whatever," Lucy huffed and started walking again.

She realized Natsu hadn't followed, "C'mon, Natsu," she snapped. "I want to go home already!"

Natsu started unbuttoning his overcoat vest. Lucy's face rivaled that of a tomato, "WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Natsu glared at her, "What does it look like I'm doing, Stupid?"

He slid it off, revealing his bare chest. Lucy no longer felt cold, in fact, she was burning up.

"May I ask why?!" She seethed.

Instead of answering, Natsu handed the coat to her at arm's length.

"Eh?" Lucy looked the waistcoat like it was some foreign object.

Natsu made an impatient noise as he moved closer. Her heart pace quickened. He now stood directly in front of her.

Lucy let out a squeak as Natsu leaned in, his naked torso touching hers. Her nose lightly brushing the top of his chest, while his arms wrapped around her, draping the coat over her shoulders.

Natsu pulled away, hastily. He continued walking the path to her house, leaving a stunned Lucy. "Are ya coming?" He called over his shoulder.

Lucy unfroze after a few seconds, "Wouldn't it have been easier to give me your scarf?" She slid on the jacket. It fell past her knees. Lucy was engulfed by Natsu's warm scent. Apprehensively, she began to button it up.

"My _scarf_?" Natsu whirled around with an expression that screamed, 'Are you serious?' But then his face twisted and his eyes bugged.

"What?" Lucy asked, feeling a little ticked off.

"Uhh," Natsu swallowed, his eyes trailed down her body.

Lucy was thankful it was night, because the blush on her face was not going away anytime soon.

Deciding to be daring, Lucy took this time to stare at his wonderfully sculpted body. She couldn't believe how muscular he really was. There was probably not even an inch of fat on his body. She shamelessly ogled at his six-pack, trailing further down to his hips.

Lucy had read many stories where the male character was described as having perfect hip indentations. She wondered why that was considered attractive, but now she understood. And wow was it hot, the way his hips led into a 'V' formation.

Lucy snapped out of her daze. "Why did you have to take your shirt-jacket thingy off?! Any normal person would have given their scarf!" As an afterthought she added, "I mean if they were wearing one!"

Natsu scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. With a surprisingly snippy tone, he said, "If you don't want my jacket then give it back."

Lucy blinked and unconsciously brought her arms up to clutch the jacket, as if to protect it from him taking it back.

"I probably sweated a lot in it anyways," He smirked, and then turned back around to continue walking.

Lucy blanched in disgust, _he's probably lying_, but he did fight a lot tonight…It didn't smell like sweat though, it smelt like _him_…

Lucy hurried along after him.

"Well if you're cold, then you can it back," Lucy teased.

Natsu scoffed, "I ain't cold."

"Mhmm," Lucy smirked. "_Surree_."

Pointing a thumb towards his chest, he said, "I'm a fire dragon. I don't get cold!"

Lucy laughed. It was such a ridiculous statement. Natsu blinked in surprised, but soon joined in her laughter. All the tenseness from before had quickly faded.

**XOXOX**

"You probably shouldn't walk me inside," Lucy said once they were outside her building.

Natsu glanced down at his bare chest and nodded with understanding, "Yeah, probably."

"Thanks for walking me," Lucy smiled.

"No problem," Natsu's voice sounded breathy.

They both stood there, staring at one another. Neither one wanting to move.

Natsu's eyes explored her body for the millionth time this evening. He didn't think it was possible for Lucy to look even more attractive, but he was wrong. His overcoat looked hot on her. It was a simple fact. The way it hugged her chest snuggly and the way it was slit, revealing her leg…It did a great job at hiding her skirt, her super mini skirt, might he add. It almost looked like she was naked underneath it…

He drew his gaze back up to her face and found that her eyes were exploring his body as well, or at least he hoped. But why did he hope that? Natsu's face twisted with frustration. Did he like her? _Why was everything so confusing_? He wondered.

"Natsu?" She her voice sounded innocent as she called for his attention.

"Yeah?" He asked with slight curiosity.

"Thanks for a great night!" She tackled him into a hug.

"Mmphh," Natsu moaned at the sudden assault. Her face was pressed snuggly against the crook of his neck. He could feel her warm breath against his flushed skin. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist.

Natsu stood their stiffly, breathing in Lucy's floral scent, secretly enjoying the warmth of her body against his.

After a few moments too long for friends to hug, though technically Natsu didn't hug back, Lucy pulled away.

"Bye!" She gave him a shy wave before running inside.

Natsu quietly moved to the side of the apartment building. Stopping right in front of Lucy's window, he shoved his hands into his pockets.

He chuckled at the memory of trying to find her place when he broke in for the first time. He had accidently went into several rooms, hoping each time it was the right one. Each wrong room he broke into resulted in him getting wacked by something, and a person screaming at him to get out or they would call the cops.

But then he finally found Lucy's. He had watched her sleep for a few minutes before he decided to wake her up. It was amusing to him. Lucy had this small grin on her face as she clutched the blanket tightly to her chest. He was hoping to catch her drool so that he could tease, though unfortunately she didn't.

A light flashed on in her bedroom.

Friends waited for their friends to get inside their homes safely, right?

Natsu let out a small whistle before turning his back to her window.

**XOXOX**

Lucy shrugged off Natsu's coat and took off her clothes.

She pulled out a pair of pajamas, but then she put them back into the drawers, as an idea popped in her head.

With a mischievous grin, she cloaked her naked body in Natsu's coat. It was so nice and soft and the smell…

Lucy's stomach twisted as she crawled into bed, imagining the warmth the coat provided was Natsu himself…

**XOXOX**

Lucy awoke to a tasty aroma. "Hmm?" She moaned as she opened her eyes.

Suspiciously, she crawled out of her bed and walked out of her bedroom. Her phone clutched tightly in her hands, ready to call the cops if needed.

"KYAAAA," she cried.

A chorus of "Morning, Lucy," echoed throughout the room.

She had to be dreaming right? Because there was no way that Erza, Lisanna, Cana, Gray, and even Natsu were sitting at her kitchen table. And to top it all off, Mira was cooking.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?!" she nearly sobbed.

Natsu scowled, "Told you she's super loud in the morning."

Lucy's eye twitched.

"Natsu invited us," Mira answered with a grin, whiling flipping over whatever was in the pan.

"Lucy," Erza said. "You have a wonderful home."

"Thanks?"

"Yeah, nice place you got here," Gray commented.

"GRAY, YOUR CLOTHES!" Lucy gapped at him. The boy was clad only in boxers.

"Wha- Damn it!" He looked down at himself.

Natsu's face scrunched up as he stared at her.

"Is that Natsu's coat you're wearing?" Lisanna asked, while at the same time, Natsu asked, "Did you sleep in my coat?"

Lucy glanced down at herself, _Oh right…_ "N-NO! I mean yes! But it's only because I passed out right when I got home!" She lied.

Cana chuckled, "Oooh really?"

Gray shot her a disbelieving smirk.

Mira giggled to herself.

Erza was surprisingly blushing.

Lucy wondered if her face matched Erza's hair…

Lucy looked over at Natsu again and found that he was blushing and that his eyes were looking everywhere, but at her. Lucy felt irritated

"Natsu," Lucy growled. "Can I speak to you in private, please?"

Natsu shrugged and got up to follow Lucy into her bedroom.

She slammed the door shut behind him, Natsu flinched.

"WHY DID YOU INVITE ALL YOUR FRIENDS HERE AT…" Lucy glanced over at the clock, "9 AM?!"

"For pancakes," the boy grinned.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's shoulders and then realized what he was wearing. "Normal clothes?"

"Huh?" Natsu blinked.

He was wearing a black shirt with a faded gray dragon on the left ribs with baggy pants.

Pushing away the realization, she, in an aggressive manner, shook him, "YOU CAN'T JUST INVITE PEOPLE OVER MY HOUSE ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU WEREN'T INVITED EITHER!"

Natsu frowned once she stopped shaking him, "You really aren't a morning person, are you?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" She shook him again.

"Stop doing that," he moaned. "I'll get motion sick."

"You're pathetic!"

"That's not nice!"

"I don't care!"

"Are you naked under that?"

"WH-WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Lucy threw her hands up in frustration, before retreating to the bathroom to shower and make herself presentable.

**XOXOX**

After the pancake party, Lucy kicked everyone out.

They all protested, but thankfully they left.

They were a weird bunch, Lucy had to admit and oddly enough, Lucy felt inspired. She ran over to her laptop and began to write.

Her head was filled with ideas…

New characters.

New traits.

New scenes.

New everything.

Cracking her fingers, she typed away.

"_HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?" Elie screamed._

**XOXOX**

Levy woke up rather late. She quickly pulled at her phone and called her blonde friend.

"Hello?"

"LU-CHAN, YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!"

"What!?" Lucy asked with excitement.

"I kissed Gajeel!"

"WHAT?"

"Only on the cheek though."

"BUT STILL!" Lucy screamed. "OH MY GOD, LEVY!"

Levy was smiling like crazy at the memory. She couldn't believe she had the guts to do that…She could still remember the minty, cinnamon scent when she had leaned in for the kiss. A scent she now loved…

"WAHH I KNOW!"

After they both calmed down, Lucy asked, "How did the rest of the night go?"

"It was perfect," she admitted. "The best first date ever! He paid for my ticket and we held hands and he actually laughed! I think he had a good time, but you can never really tell with him…"

Lucy giggled, "I'm jealous!"

"Didn't have a fun night with, Natsu?" Levy asked.

"No! I did!" Lucy said quickly. "But I'm jealous you went on a date! Natsu and I were just hanging out. Hell, I spent the whole night with his friends rather than with him."

"Really?" She asked. "Are his friends nice?"

"They're amazing," Lucy admitted. "They seem really genuine and they've all been friends for years so the bond they share is just perfect…I'm jealous of everything these days," Lucy sighed.

"Aww don't be, Lu-chan," Levy said. "We have just as great as bond as they do!"

"You're right, Levy-chan," Lucy smiled. "One thing that was surprising though was that Natsu walked me home."

"How's that surprising?" Levy asked. "He's always walking you home or picking you up, isn't he?"

"Well I mean I didn't expect him to last night!" Lucy explained. "He seemed like he was having a really great time with his friends. It surprised me that he was willing to leave is all."

"You guys are so dating," Levy teased.

"He lent me his overcoat-shirt thing because I was cold," Lucy blushed.

"SERIOUSLY?" Levy screamed. "I WAS FREEZING LAST NIGHT AND GAJEEL DID NOTHING! I'M SO JEALOUS!"

"Don't be!" Lucy giggled. "It was just awkward kind of! He was shirtless underneath…"

Levy chuckled, "You enjoyed that, didn't you."

"No way!" Lucy screeched.

"Sure, Lu-chan," Levy teased.

**XOXOX**

Gajeel glared at the pink haired boy who was across the guild, stuffing his face.

Levy had informed Gajeel of Natsu and Lucy's 'date.'

There was no way that idiot could have gone farther than him…_What if he and Bunny Girl kissed_?

Gajeel marched over.

"Oi, Salamander," he snapped.

"What, Metal Face?" Natsu glared.

"So how was last night?"

"Good?" Natsu eyed him suspiciously.

"So did you and Bunny Girl _do_ anything?" Gajeel asked.

Natsu's face scrunched up, "We went here and hung out."

"That's all?"

Natsu scratched his head, "We walked back to her place too."

Gajeel froze. A replay of Levy pecking his cheek appeared in his mind. "Did she _do_ anything to you?"

"Like what?" Natsu asked.

Gajeel nearly face palmed, "Did you two…How far have you guys gone?"

"About the distance of her school," Natsu said.

Gajeel punched him in the face, "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Natsu rubbed his cheek and instead of hitting back, he surprisingly shot Gajeel a thoughtful look, "Hmmm that's not what Cana meant either."

"What?" Gajeel blinked.

Natsu smiled sheepishly, "Why is everyone so curious? Lucy and I are just friends…"

"So you two haven't…kissed?"

"Nope," Natsu wasn't looking at him anymore.

Gajeel grinned with relief. _I'm beating him! _

"Gajeel?" A voice called. A voice that made his heart race.

"What the?" He looked behind him.

Shrimp was standing there with a huge grin on her face. Gajeel found himself blushing. _What is she doing here?_ "What are you doing here?"

"What?" She asked. "I can't visit my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Natsu quirked.

"Boyfriend?" Mira now appeared next to them.

"Yup!" Levy grinned proudly, wrapping her arm around Gajeel. He tensed up. "He's my boyfriend!"

"What are you saying?!" Gajeel growled.

"What's wrong, boyfriend?" Levy asked, feigning innocence.

"You're crazy!" He growled. "Go away!"

"No way," Levy smirked. "Let's go get food!"

"I already ate."

"Then eat again," she grabbed his arm and pulled for him to get up.

"You're annoying," he muttered as he let himself be pulled by the petite girl.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head, _what just happened?_

"Gajeel has a girlfriend!" Mira cheered.

Natsu stared at her for a few minutes before digging into his meal.

"Heya, Natsu."

"Lucy?" He said after he swallowed. "You're here?"

She sat down on the bench next to him. "Yeah! I was supposed to meet up with Levy-chan, but I don't see her anywhere…"

Natsu smirked, "She just left with Gajeel."

Lucy frowned, "She ditched me?"

"Don't worry, Lucy," Natsu swung an arm around her shoulders. "I'll hangout with you!"

"Thanks, Natsu," Lucy grinned, ignoring her the fluttering sensation in her stomach.

"So what are you two love birds up to?" Gray took a seat across from them and he wasn't alone. Juvia sat down next to him.

"Nothing," Natsu answered causally.

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS! Why does everyone keep calling us that!?" She asked no one in particular.

"Juiva knows why," Juvia said with her gaze on Natsu's arm that was still on Lucy's shoulders. Lucy's blush deepened.

Gray wrapped his arm around Juvia, just like Natsu, and Juvia snuggled in unlike Lucy who was awkwardly tense.

"What are you two up to?" Lucy asked.

"Lunch date," they answered.

"Gray-sama," Juvia cooed. "You smell nice."

"Thanks," he said.

Juvia then grabbed his face and smashed her lips onto his.

Gray looked uncomfortable at first, trying to tug away, but then he gave up. His mouth opened under hers. Juvia was now in his lap. Her hands began to roam Gray's, now-shirtless, chest.

Natsu and Lucy watched with horrified expressions, both equally blushing madly.

Gray and Juvia looked like they were swallowing each other's faces.

Was kissing fun? Natsu wondered. It was something that never interested him before, but now…

Gray and Juvia sure seemed like they were having a ball…Natsu looked down at Lucy. He found himself wondering what it would be like if _they_ did_ that_…

He tried to shake the thought out of his, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her full, pinkish-red lips.

* * *

**Eep! Natsu's curious about kissing :o **

**As always thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

***Hugs* You're all amazing!**

**All your reactions are the best! And thank you for reading!**

* * *

"Listen here, Shrimp," Gajeel grabbed the blue haired girl that seemed to be leading him to his impending doom. "_We_, as in you," Gajeel points a chipped-nail finger at her, "and me," and then points his chipped-nail finger at himself, "are _not_ dating!"

Shrimp just stared him with her big, brown eyes.

Gajeel swallowed. Why was he getting nervous? "He-hell, I don't even know your damn name!"

She quirked her head to the side, "Why does that matter?"

"Because!" Gajeel growled. "It just does!"

Shrimp smirked, "That's a pretty lame reason, Gajeel. Let's just go eat already." She clutched the seething boy's hand and managed to squeeze her tiny fingers between his closed ones, prying them a part so they could intertwine hands.

_Why did I let her do that?_ He internally groaned.

"Hmmm," Shrimp pondered. "Let's get smoothies!"

"Smoothies?" Gajeel asked gruffly.

"Yeah!" Shrimp brightened. "C'mon!"

And once again, Gajeel found himself being lead to his impending doom.

**XOXOX**

The duo arrived at the smoothie place and Shrimp quickly ordered one extra-large strawberry, banana, and apple smoothie.

Gajeel was about to order, but then Shrimp reprimanded him, "What do you think you're doing?"

He raised a brow, "Ordering a smoothie?"

"Oh no you're not!" Shrimp pulled the boy away from the register, the cashier shot them a peculiar look.

"We are sharing," Shrimp deadpanned.

"WHAT?" Gajeel exclaimed.

"What?" she blinked. "It's what couples do. Share stuff ya know."

"WE AREN'T A COUPLE!" He bashed his head against the wall, continuously.

The cashier sweat dropped, watching the two of them…

Shrimp picked up her smoothie and shoved two straws in it. She took a big sip. "Mhmmm, tastes amazing!" And then she pointed somewhere, "Let's sit over here, Gajeel." She picked a seat that was very secluded.

Gajeel pouted as he sat down. He eyed the girl as she took a another sip.

"You have to try some!" She passed the smoothie over to him.

Gajeel looked at her suspiciously and Shrimp shot him an eager look back.

With a heavy sigh, he began to sip.

Shrimp giggled.

Gajeel looked up and Shrimp was looking at him with a huge smile on her face.

_Weird_, he thought. He went back to drinking. It did taste pretty good…

She giggled again.

Gajeel quickly pulled away from the drink. "Okay, what did you do?"

She fluttered her eyes at him, "What do you mean, Gajeel?"

Gajeel found himself blushing, "You-you keep laughing!"

Shrimp's façade slipped and now she was hysterically laughing. She wheezed out the words, "In…in…direct…"

"Excuse me?" Gajeel glared at her.

"In…direct…kiss!"

"EHH?" Gajeel eyes bugged. What was this girl talking about? She had tears streaming down her cheeks from laughing so hard. Gajeel wanted to make fun of her, but he couldn't. The girl looked beautiful with that huge smile plastered on her face.

After Shrimp calmed down, she explained, "You put your mouth on the same straw I drank from! Therefore, we indirectly kissed!"

Gajeel's eye twitched.

Then she pulled the drink towards her and took a sip from the very same straw, "See? Now I kissed you back!"

Gajeel gapped.

**XOXOX**

"Natsu," Lucy was now moaning into his chest. "Can we please go now?"

"Sure," he sounded flustered and stiff.

Natsu was in a bit of shock.

His heart aggressively beating against his chest.

One minute he was thinking about kissing Lucy, the next minute Lucy leans in?

Natsu had sweated like crazy as the girl closed the little space that Natsu's arm had provided for them.

_Was she going to kiss him?_ He had gulped.

Except, instead of leaning upwards, Lucy buried her face into his chest.

"Make them stooooppppp," she had cried.

Which leads us to Natsu's current situation. He awkwardly rubbed his hands on the girl's back, "We can go."

"Yay!" Lucy pulled away from him and stood up.

Natsu followed suit, hoping his blush had died out.

He gave the overly affectionate couple one last look.

Gray and Juvia both had their hands curled in the other's hairs.

He looked over at Lucy's hair...What would it be like if he…

_Nahhh_, he shook his head and then he grinned at Lucy, "Let's go the arcade!"

"Alright," Lucy grinned back.

**XOXOX**

The arcade was an interesting arcade to say the least. It had the classic games such as skee-ball and Pac Man, but it also had video games, such as Super Smash Bros. and Mario Kart.

"Let's make things interesting," Natsu said after they played around for a bit.

"How so?" Lucy's interest perked.

Natsu rubbed his chin thoughtfully and then he grinned, "Loser has to confess their undying love for the winner and the winner gets to video tape it!"

Lucy shivered, "That's cruel!" And then she smirked, "I like it!" She stuck out her hand and Natsu gladly shook it.

Natsu licked his lips and shot her an evil look, "Prepare for your demise, Lucy!"

"Never!"

The two dashed over to the _Mario Kart_ section.

"The N64 version," Natsu smirked.

"Fine," Lucy pursed her lips. She hadn't played that version before, but how hard could it be?

Very, apparently.

"Hey! I wanted to be Yoshi," Lucy pouted.

"Ya snooze, ya lose," Natsu grinned.

"But Yoshi's my favorite character," she protested.

"Yoshi's my favorite also," Natsu informed her.

"Hmph," annoyed that she had to settle for Toad.

**XOXOX**

Lucy was having a hard time controlling the joystick, not to mention the Nintendo 64's controller was very bulky and awkward to hold.

But she soon got the hang of it.

She had shot a red shell at Natsu and has been in the lead ever since.

She would make sure he would pay for picking her favorite Mario character.

"Oi!" Natsu shouted. "Stop dropping fake item boxes everywhere!"

"Make me," she teased.

Natsu clenched the controller tightly and Lucy chuckled. No way was she going to lose to him!

They were on the final lap.

She could see the finish line.

_Almost there!_

_Just a little bit-_ Just then, a spikey blue shell came right at her. "No!" she gasped.

Her character was struck. "NO!" Her character flipped in the air right as Yoshi drove past the finish line.

"YOSH!" Natsu cheered. "I WON! YESS!"

"Nooo," Lucy sobbed. "So close!"

"Not close enough," Natsu jabbed a finger at her side.

"That's not fair! You took a cheap shot!" Lucy complained, swatting his finger.

Natsu laughed, "Oi! All is fair in love and war."

"Sore winner," Lucy stuck her tongue out.

"Sore loser," Natsu stuck his tongue back.

A bunch of prize tickets poured out of a slot near the game. "Yosh! Time to collect my prize!" Lucy went to follow him but Natsu stopped her, "You stay here though."

"Why?" She frowned.

"I don't want your sore loser vibes ruining my fun of pickin' a prize," Natsu said as he walked off.

"Well I don't want to be near your sore winner vibes," She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Natsu smirked.

**XOXOX**

Natsu laughed at her misery, "C'mon, Lucy. A deals a deal!"

"Fine!" Lucy scoffed. "Let's get this over with."

They had left the arcade and traveled to an empty park.

Natsu pulled out his phone and got the video recorder ready. "Okay, whenever you're ready."

_Say it as sarcastically as possible_, she told herself. "I am completely and totally, without a doubt in love with Natsu."

Lucy froze. Why didn't that sound the least bit sarcastic?

And why was he looking at her like that?

He looked shocked to say the least.

Her face was probably bright red at this point… "Why are y-you looking at me like that?" she asked, mustering a little bit of attitude.

"I'm not!" He looked away from her, trying to hide his blush in his scarf.

Lucy faked cough, "Good. Let's go now."

"Right," he cleared his throat.

**XOXOX**

"Well today was fun, Natsu." Lucy grinned. "You make a great Levy replacement." They were outside her door, both panting from their walk up the stairs.

"I know," he grinned.  
Lucy unlocked her door, "Well I guess I'll text you later..." She went to open the door, but Natsu said, "Wait!"

"Hmm?" She looked at him curiously.

"Here," he dug into the pockets of his baggy pants and pulled out a green looking thing.

He held it out to her. So Lucy took a better look. The green thing was really a Yoshi plushie.

"AHHH!" Lucy grabbed the plush from him and crushed to her chest. "You're giving this to me?"

"Yupp," he beamed.

"Natsu...this is really…" She broke off. And then with a huge smile she said, "Thank you!"

Just as she was about to hug the pink haired boy, making the motions and everything, Natsu moved back, "See ya, Lucy!" And then he retreated back to the stairwell.

"Ummm…okay then…" Lucy rubbed the back of her head, before going inside.

**XOXOX**

Gajeel couldn't keep letting Shrimp have the upper hand. He had to think of something…

They were walking back to her place because according to her, a proper boyfriend walks his girlfriend home.

_What nonsense,_ he rolled his eyes.

They stopped in front of her house.

"Well thanks for a great time, boyfriend," she smirked.

"Anytime," he smirked back. A plan had formed in his mind. "Ya know, Shrimp. I've been thinking about that indirect kiss and all…"

"Really?" she looked genuinely surprised.

"Yeah," he continued smirking. "It had me thinking…I mean we've been dating for over a month now, right?"

"Ri-right," she stuttered. A glint in his red eyes made her feel very uneasy…

"So isn't it strange that we never shared a _real_ kiss yet?"

Shrimp's eyes bugged, "N-no-"

"I think we should," Gajeel crept closer to her and Shrimp took a step back and before she knew it, her back was against the door of her house.

Gajeel leaned in, his minty-cinnamon scent filtered through the air. His warm breath brushing her face.

Levy was now a stammering mess, "But-but…We…I…" she didn't know what to say.

Gajeel was now so close. His lips almost touching hers. Her mind stopped working. Her breath hitched. Her heart was out of control.

_This is it! _

But then he pulled back, cackling with laughter. "Oi! You shoulda seen your face, Shrimp!" He bellowed over, clutching his stomach.

Levy let out a sigh of relief.

"Like I would kiss a girl without properly getting to know her."

"Huh?" Levy blinked.

"Let's go on a real date, Shrimp." He said. "Next week, during break."

"Oh-okay," she gulped. _Was this real?_

"And this time, no teasing. Let's just take the time to get to know one another," his expression was soft.

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

He turned around and waved his hand over his shoulder, "Until then, see ya, Shrimp."

"It's Levy," she said so quietly, that she was positive he didn't hear.

"What was that?" He turned around now.

"My name," she swallowed. "My name is Levy."

Gajeel smiled at her, a real smile. Not a condescending grin, but a genuine smile. "See ya next week, _Levy_."

**XOXOX**

Natsu lounged in his hammock, replaying the video over and over again. The video made him feel warm.

She looked beautiful. The way the sun shined on her…it really captured the silkiness of her hair and her clothes...of course she looked hot, wearing a mini skirt and tight shirt…

Natsu had desperately wanted to win.

He wasn't even sure where the idea for the bet came from, but all he knew was that he wanted to win…He wouldn't have cared much if he had to be the one to make the confession, but he would have been very disappointed to not get one from her…

And then the Yoshi plush…Natsu saw it in the prize room and he knew he had to get it. He imagined her reaction, screaming because she's always screaming, hugging him, and then he would lean in and kiss her-

_NO! _He was freaked out.

Everything went as he pictured…

She screamed.

She went for the hug.

Except Natsu moved away.

Because what if he kissed her?

_That would be weird,_ he told himself.

**XOXOX**

* * *

**This chapter was fun! I hope you all liked it!**

**Here's some news:**

**I posted my new fic! Called: **_**Virtual Flames.**_

**It's about Lucy, who is a fanfic writer on Tumblr, soon becomes friends with another Tumblr user, Natsu and eventually their friendship develops into something more.**

**It would really mean a lot if you could check it out and let me know what you think!**

**And thanks for reading!**

**And eep! Gajeel knows Levy's name! **


	14. Chapter 14

**400+ FOLLOWERS?! Are there really 400 of you reading this?! *Sweating Intensifies***

**Whelp, I hope you all enjoy this chapter ^^**

* * *

**XOXOX**

Lucy placed her new plushie on her desk after giving it one last sniff. It had slightly acquired Natsu's scent, making her feel all warm inside.

Lucy knew she should be doing homework, but she couldn't focus. So instead, she texted Levy. And boy, did Levy help distract her.

"HE ALMOST KISSED YOU?" Lucy screamed through text.

"YES! BUT THAT'S NOT EVEN THE WORST PART!"

"IT'S NOT?"

"THE WORST PART WAS THAT I WAS GOING TO LET HIM!"

"Omg, Levy :O," Lucy's jaw nearly dropped.

"And then he asked me out on a date—well sort of, I mean we haven't made official plans for one yet…" Levy added, "What am I going to do, Lu-chan?"

Lucy snorted, "Go on the date, duhhh."

"I will, but I don't know…I'm so nervous!" She confided. "I'm not exactly experienced in this…stuff…"

Lucy laughed, "I'm not experienced either, Levy-chan, but I believe that as long as you're with the right person, then nothing can go wrong."

"You always know the right things to say, Lu-chan :)," Levy replied.

"Well I am a writer ya know :D," Lucy joked.

"So how was your day with Natsu ;)?"

"Don't put a winky face!" Lucy chastised. "I only spent the day with him because a certain someone *cough* YOU *cough* ditched me."

"You should really get that cough checked out, Lu-chan. I can almost hear it through the text messages :D," Levy teased. "C'mon! You know you like spending time with him! So tell me what happened!"

Lucy bit her lip as she reiterated everything that had happened prior.

"So were you telling the truth?" Levy asked.

"Huh?" Lucy blinked. "Why would I be lying?"

"I mean about the part where you confessed to Natsu," Levy pressed. "Are you really in love with him?"

"NO WAY!" Lucy cried. "How could I be? It's too soon to fall in love…"

"Not necessarily," Levy wrote back. "I read that you can fall in love within seconds."

"That's called lust," Lucy deadpanned.

"Arguable," Levy texted back.

"Well it doesn't matter whether or not I meant it," Lucy replied. "He still pulled away just as I was about to hug him! It was really awkward."

"He's probably just as confused as you are, Lu-chan," Levy stated. "But right now it doesn't matter whether or not he likes you."

"It doesn't?" Lucy blinked.

"Nope," she wrote back, "What matters is whether or not _you_ like _him_."

"He's my friend, Levy!" Lucy was starting to sweat.

Lucy locked her phone, unsure whether she wanted to keep texting Levy.

Her phone buzzed.

"Lucy," Levy texted, "Do you like Natsu?"

Lucy stared at the screen. Her hands were trembling a bit.

_Do I like Natsu_?

Well what wasn't there to like?

He's funny and spontaneous.

His scent…she just wanted to breathe it in all the day…

And speaking of days, she couldn't imagine a day without talking to him…

There's also a very deep and caring side to him, the side that gave her a Yoshi plush and walked her to and from school…

And thanks to him, she seemed to have permanently red cheeks…

And let's not forget how cute he is…

Her phone buzzed again, reminding her she hadn't opened Levy's text.

With a gulp, Lucy replied, "I like him."

A split second later, "Like who?" was texted back.

Lucy leered at her phone. How cruel of Levy to make Lucy state it fully, "Natsu! Okay? I like Natsu."

She stared at the text conversation waiting for Levy's typing symbol to appear. But it didn't.

Instead, her phone buzzed and a message appeared on the top of the screen, "C'mon, admit it, Lu-chan!"

Lucy's brows furrowed. Why was Levy's text appearing on the top of the screen instead of in their text conversation? _Weird._

Lucy's eyes stared at the Levy message until it faded.

The name it was covering appeared.

She was expecting to see _Levy, _but instead she saw _Natsu_.

All the blood drained from Lucy's body. There was no way she texted that to Natsu. How could she make such a mistake?

She noticed Natsu had texted her a "Yo!" at the same time as Levy's text…so she must have opened the wrong message…

_No. NO. _"NO!" Almost in panicked tears, until Lucy realized she hadn't clicked _send_. She let out the biggest sigh of relief as she deleted her confession.

Though she did text Natsu the, "I like him," so now she had to respond to the "Like who?" text.

"Some actor," Lucy covered up. "I meant to send that to Levy."

"Ohh bummer :(," Natsu replied.

Lucy's eyes squinted, "Why are all upset now?"

"Wanted to tease you over your crush :/."

"JERK!" Lucy chucked her phone away.

_Guess he doesn't like me that way after all._

**XOXOX**

It was finally the night before Christmas.

Lucy was feeling down that she was spending it by herself. It sort of made her lose the Christmas spirit. Hell, she didn't even have a Christmas Tree…

Lucy would normally have some kind of fancy feast to go to with her father and his business partners on Christmas Eve, but this year, she sat alone, eating pasta she had made, as she finished wrapping Natsu's gift.

It wasn't anything too special…Just a leather dragon bracelet. It was silver where the dragons head and tail were and the body was a red, almost fiery looking leather. She wondered if he would even wear it… And she wrapped the dragon around a bottle of what was deemed the hottest hot sauce ever.

Her phone buzzed.

She received a text from Natsu, "Doing anything special for Christmas Eve?"

"Nopeee. You?"

"Just visiting this really weird girl, but she won't answer her door _."

Lucy gasped in surprise, _he couldn't be…_ Excitement burned through her veins as quickly opened her door to reveal a smiling Natsu.

"NATSU!" She slammed herself into his chest, hugging her arms around his waist.

Lucy hadn't seen Natsu since their awkward hug rejection over a week ago. Though they did talk plenty through text, Lucy couldn't help but wonder if Natsu had been avoiding her.

But now she knew she was being silly.

Nothing was ever _really_ awkward with Natsu.

He laughed, "Hey, Lucy."

And to Lucy's astonishment, Natsu did something he never done before…

He hugged her back.

She happily breathed in his warm smell and could hear the rapid beating of his heart.

He felt perfect. _This _felt perfect.

She almost wanted to confess to him for real...

If only time would stop…

But unfortunately, time didn't stop and Natsu pulled away. "Got any food? I'm starved." He pushed himself into her apartment and headed straight for the kitchen. Lucy watched with amusement.

"PASTA! YES!" Natsu started eating from the bowl Lucy had yet finished.

"Hey!" She chastised, "That's my bowl! You can make your own!"

"Nahhh," he said between mouthfuls. "Too much work."

Lucy blushed slightly. He was using the same fork she had used…She shook her head, "So lazy."

"This needs a little something though…" He looked around Lucy's cabinets, "Yes! He pulled out the red pepper spice and sprinkled it all over the bowl.

"Mmmmm," he moaned after another bite. "Much better."

Lucy giggled and made herself a new bowl.

The two sat on her couch with their bowls of pasta and put on whatever Christmas movie was playing.

"Christmas movies are too clichés aren't they?" Lucy commented.

"Very," Natsu agreed. And then pursed his lips, "But nothing else is on."

"We could always rent a movie…" Lucy trailed off, grinning.

Natsu's face lit up, "Something with action…"

"And suspense…"

Both catching each other's eyes, they shouted, "HORROR MOVIE!"

**XOXOX**

"I can't look!" Lucy buried her face into the crook of Natsu's neck.

They were both wrapped up in each other's arms, Lucy was practically sitting on Natsu's lap. Both too scared to even realize.

"I don't think I can either," Natsu groaned, burying his face into Lucy's hair.

Lucy, trying to be brave, turned back around towards the TV. Natsu pulled her even move into his criss-crossed lap. His arms wrapped around her stomach, crushing her against his chest, like she was some kind of teddy bear, not that Lucy minded the least bit.

He tucked her head under his chin. She could feel him gulp with nervousness, was it because of their position or from the movie?

"Noo!" Lucy cried. "Not him! I like him!"

"C'mon! Get out of there already!" Natsu was rooting for the same guy as held Lucy even tighter thanks to his anxiousness.

"YES!" They cheered that the guy didn't die.

Then, of course, it was time for the unnecessary sex scene that is practically in every horror movie…

Lucy felt incredibly warm and she felt Natsu stiffen.

"So unnecessary," Lucy murmured.

"Well it's just a clue that these two are going to die next," Natsu said wearily.

"Good," Lucy said. "I don't like them. They're annoying."

"Same," Natsu said. "Especially the guy. I mean what guy turns down dinner for a girl?"

Lucy snorted, "A weird one of course."

"That's for sure," Natsu agreed, not sensing Lucy's sarcasm.

The scene ended before anything inappropriate happened, with the monster killing the two almost lovers.

"YES!" Natsu and Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu hugged Lucy tighter, emphasizing his happiness.

Lucy's insides fluttered.

**XOXOX**

Sometime during the movie, Lucy had fallen asleep. She curled herself into a ball in his lap. Natsu grinned at the sleeping girl. "Lucy?" He poked her.

"Luuuccccyyyy?" He poked her again.

With a suppressed laugh, Natsu slipped his arms under the girl and stood up, carrying her.

"You're so heavy," he complained.

"Shut…up…" She muttered.

Natsu chuckled, "Go back to sleep." He untucked her bed and then placed her gently down, tucking her in.

He glanced at the clock, 12 on the dot.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy," he ruffled her hair before climbing out her window.

**XOXOX**

Natsu had told Lucy to come to _Fairy Tail_ at two.

And it was now 1:30.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried. "Is it really bad that I didn't get Gajeel anything?"

Lucy laughed, "For the last time, no, Levy! I doubt he even got you anything."

"Right!" Levy looked reassured. "I mean we haven't gone on that date yet like he said so it's not like I even know what to get him."

"Exactly," Lucy smiled. "Now zip up my dress please."

"Sure thing," Levy quickly zipped up Lucy's dress. The dress was a strapless red with white puffy stuff rimming the top and bottom and had a black belt along the waist, resembling Santa's outfit. It flared out along the waist, stopping mid-thigh. Lucy topped it off with a matching Santa hat.

Levy wore a similar looking dress, except hers was green, resembling more of an elf.

Lucy grabbed her gift for Natsu before they left.

**XOXOX**

"Wowww," the girls awed. _Fairy Tail_ no longer looked like a bar. Instead, it looked more like an extravagant home. The bar tables were all removed and in its place was a super long table with enough seats for everyone. There was a lit fire in the fireplace, giving the place a more homey feel.

There was a buffet along the bar counter with appetizers. Lucy chuckled as she laid eyes on Natsu, who was stuffing his face as Lisanna teased him.

Lucy noticed that he was dressed in casual baggy pants and a black t-shirt and a scarf. He was the only one under dressed though. Everyone else was clad in fancy clothes.

Levy had ran off, muttering something about looking for Gajeel.

Lucy spotted Juvia with Gray. Juvia looked like an ice princess, dressed in lovely shades of icy blues. Her arm was clutching Gray's tightly. Lucy smiled at the two as she made her way over to Natsu.

When Lucy finally made it over to Natsu and Lissana and the second Lisanna noticed Lucy she giggled, "Well I should go give Mira-nee her present and let you two have your alone time," and with a wink, Lisanna beamed, "Merry Christmas, Lucy."

Lucy blushed at the retreating white-haired girl. She then held out the present in her hand, "Merry Christmas, Natsu." She quickly shied her eyes away.

"Ooh!" Natsu grabbed it from her with excitement. He ripped off all the wrapping paper and tore open the box. "Whoooaaaa!" He awed.

Lucy looked at his face, wondering if he liked it.

"This is so cool!" He snapped the bracelet on his wrist.

"It's a fire dragon," Lucy said and watched as he examined the bottle of hot sauce. "And that's supposedly the hottest hot sauce ever made."

Natsu grinned, "I'm getting fired up!" He popped open the bottle and poured it straight into his mouth without hesitation.

Lucy watched in horror.

Natsu swallowed without even flinching. His face transformed into absolute delight. "This stuff is amazing! Thank you, Lucy!" Natsu pulled the girl into a hug.

Lucy laughed and hugged him back, "Glad you liked it."

They pulled away quickly.

"Oh!" Natsu perked. "Here!" He handed her a neatly wrapped box.

She took it and marveled at how light it was as she ripped off the wrapping paper. She was opening the box, _almost feels empty-_ she gazed down at the empty box.

She sweat dropped. He gave her an empty box?

Lucy smacked Natsu's chest.

"Oi!" Natsu glared.

"I don't care if you didn't get me a present, but don't wrap up an empty box and pretend you did, you asshole!" She smacked him again.

"Empty?" Natsu grabbed the box from her. "Damn it! I must have forgotten to put it in when I gave it to Mira to wrap…I'm probably still wearing it…"

He stuck his hand under his scarf and pulled something over his head.

_A necklace?_ Lucy wondered as Natsu placed it on her. He lifted up her blonde to help settle it around her neck. Lucy shivered.

It felt warm around her neck, thanks to it being around Natsu's.

She looked down at it. It wasn't a necklace. "What is this?" Lucy asked.

"It's a pass," Natsu grinned, "for my fighting tournaments. An all-access pass to go backstage and to watch for free. You see, I only get one of these and I want you to have it!"

Lucy breath hitched, "Natsu…" Her hands clasped the pass.

The boy grinned at her, "Do you like it?"

"I…" Words didn't feel right, Lucy decided. She wanted to… "Actually," she smiled, "I _love_ it."

Lucy could see Natsu's cheeks turn slightly red and then he looked away from Lucy. "ERZA, FIGHT ME!" Lucy flinched at his sudden outburst. Natsu charged for the scarlet haired girl.

Lucy cringed as she watched the boy collapse to the floor, "Idiot," she sighed.

"Happy Christmas, Lucy!" Mira greeted. Her sparkling blue eyes glanced at Lucy's necklace-pass. "Natsu gave you that?"

"Umm," Lucy's hand automatically clutched the pass, "yeah."

Mira looked bewildered, "I don't believe it," she murmured.

"Why not?" Lucy asked, slightly confused.

"It's just that…" Mira started, but then she shook her head and smiled, "Nothing. Forget I said anything…I just remembered! I need to go give Lisanna her present!" Mira walked away.

"Weird," Lucy scratched her head, knowing very well that Mira was lying.

"What's weird?" Gray was now next to her.

"Gray, your shirt," Lucy said dully. She was starting to grow accustomed to his weird habit…

"Great," he sighed, looking around, "I have no idea where it is."

"Here it is, Gray-sama!" Juvia was now next to him, clutching his shirt.

"Thanks, Juvia," he gratefully took the shirt and shoved it back on. He eyed the thing around Lucy's neck. "Natsu gave you that?"

"Yes," Lucy was starting to feel irritated. "What's the big deal?"

"Umm," Gray awkwardly rubbed his head and looked away, "Oh! Juvia, there's cake! Let's go have some."

"But we haven't had dinner yet!" Lucy pointed out.

But Gray and Juvia already ran off.

A vein throbbed in Lucy's forehead.

"What's wrong, Lu-chan?" Levy was now with her again.

"Natsu gave me this pass thing to go watch his fights for free and Mira and Gray both acted weird about it…"

"Maybe it's a romantic gesture," Levy winked.

"I doubt it," Lucy pouted. "So you couldn't find Gajeel?"

"Nope," Levy sounded disheartened. "He has to show up, right? I mean it's Christmas!"

"He will," Lucy assured her.

"I don't get it!" Levy moaned. "He's so hot and cold. First he wants to go on a date with me, the next, he doesn't contact me! ARGGGG!"

Lucy patted her friend's back. "He will show up! Otherwise I'll give him a taste of my infamous 'Lucy Kick!'"

"Lucy Kick?" Natsu was now besides her.

Levy grinned, "Lucy may not look the least bit athletic, because she's not, but she has one hell of a kick."

"Good to know," Natsu shivered nervously.

"Don't act nervous!" Lucy shouted. And then she shyly bit her lip and looked up at Natsu. "Hey, Natsu, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Natsu said with a shrug.

"In private?" Lucy added.

Natsu raised a brow, but nodded.

Lucy grabbed his arm, ignoring the jittering sensation of being alone with him, and tugged him away from the crowds. "It's about the gift you gave me…"

Natsu stilled.

"Both Mira and Gray hinted at something and I was wondering what exactly that was…"

Natsu looked contorted. He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly he was cut off.

"LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE OUR FIRST MISTLETOE VICTIMS!" Cana's scream echoed throughout the bar.

Lucy and Natsu's heads both looked up at the ceiling. And sure enough, the leafy devil hung directly above them…

**XOXOX**

* * *

**AHHH CLIFFY!**

**Sorry if this chapter was kind of bad? I don't know why, but I'm not pleased with it :/**

**Well I hope you were all able to enjoy it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hehe you are lucky that I'm very bored today and that I have finals coming up because I need to procrastinate!**

**Enjoy the quick update!**

* * *

**XOXOX**

Levy grinned as she watched her best friend whisk away the pink haired boy.

_I hope they—_Levy was pulled out of her thoughts by a deep, husky voice. "_Levy,_" the voice said.

Levy whirled around. Her eyes grew wide as she gaped at the man before her, "Gajeel!"

"Gihi," he smirked as he looked her up and down, Levy fought the urge to wrap her arms around her chest. He cocked his head to the side, "An elf?"

"Yeah," Levy said.

His smirk grew, "Fitting."

"Thanks?" Levy eyed him. He was wearing a dark suit with a Santa hat and a guitar hanging over his shoulder. "Are you going to preform?" Levy inquired.

Gajeel unconsciously gripped the guitar strap, "Yeah."

Levy smiled, "Well I can't wait. I know you'll be amazing."

Gajeel was about to say something, but a loud voice boomed throughout the bar.

"LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE OUR FIRST MISTLETOE VICTIMS!"

Levy and Gajeel's head snapped towards the source of the noise, which happened to be Cana who was standing near Natsu and Lucy, who's heads were gazing up at the ceiling.

The mistletoe hung plainly between them.

"Oh!" Levy clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling.

"Ehh?" Gajeel gave Levy an odd look.

"It means they have to kiss," Levy explained.

"Salamander and Bunny Girl have to _kiss_?" Gajeel asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah," Levy grinned. "Never heard of a mistletoe before?"

"Nope," Gajeel said.

He watched the two of them.

"Now you two have to kiss!" Cana stated.

Salamander's face was scrunched up as he shrugged, "Alright." He leaned in towards Bunny Girl.

Bunny Girl's face was a bright red as she backed off, looking like a scared bunny about to be eaten. "Wait-wait-wait! Natsu! You can't be serious!"

Salamander didn't seem to care, Gajeel decided, since the boy kept leaning in closer…

"Oh my God!" Levy squealed into her palms, "Lu-chan's first kiss!"

Gajeel's hands curled into fists. If it's Bunny Girl's first kiss then that means this is _Salamander_'s first kiss as well…And that would mean Salamander would have his first kiss before Gajeel…

Gajeel wasn't happy.

Salamander's face was a mere inch away from Bunny Girl's.

_Now or never, Gajeel_, he told himself.

"OI, SALAMANDER!" Gajeel called. Natsu's head snapped over to him. "I HAD MY FIRST KISS BEFORE YOU! GIHI!"

"Huh?" Levy looked up at Gajeel, just as he leaned down and smashed his lips against her own.

Levy gasped from shock. Gajeel took that moment to deepen the kiss, effectively lip locking.

Levy had no idea what to do with her hands. They were awkwardly hanging at her side. Gajeel's hands were no better, in her opinion. They were tightly gripping her shoulders. She was sure she would have bruises there tomorrow…But that didn't matter to her.

Right now her mind was on overload. Gajeel tasted just as he smelled, like mint and cinnamon. Her hands wound themselves in his long, unruly hair. She marveled at how soft and clean it felt. For some reason she had expected it to be rough and greasy.

Too soon to Levy's liking, Gajeel pulled back. "See!" He smirked at Natsu. Though Gajeel was acting tough, Levy could see his face was flushed.

"I thought you don't kiss a girl until you get to know her?" Levy asked, panting.

Gajeel shrugged, "Changed my mind, Shrimp."

**XOXOX**

"Tch," Natsu smirked at Gajeel. "So what?" He turned back around to kiss Lucy and then jumped. She wasn't there. "Where's Lucy?" He asked, turning towards Cana.

Cana looked around before bitterly pouting, "Damn it! She ran off while we were distracted!"

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest with disappointment and left to sit down at the Christmas table.

Gray plopped down next to him, "Why so glum, Ash for Brains?"

Natsu sighed, "Nothing that concerns you, Ice for Brains."

"Is this because Lucy ditched you under the mistletoe?" Gray couldn't help but smirk a little.

Natsu glared at him, "She didn't ditch me! She just…left…"

Gray's grin widened, "Like I said."

Natsu sighed and slumped his head down on the table, banging into the glass plate that was set up in front of him.

Gray winced, "Why are you so bothered by this? Are you really that upset a girl doesn't want to kiss you? I thought you didn't care about that kind of stuff."

Natsu's head shot up, "I don't care about that stuff!"

"Then why are you upset?" Gray asked.

Natsu looked down and clenched and unclenched his fist, "I just don't…want Lucy to be upset."

"Ehh?" Gray eyed the pink haired boy.

Natsu looked at Gray, exhaling as he explained, "I invited Lucy to celebrate Christmas with us so that she wouldn't be all alone and sad since her father bailed on her. And now look. She's probably alone and sad. I'm no better than her father."

Gray gaped Natsu, surprised by the boy's profoundness. "If you really feel that way then go find her."

Natsu gave a non-comical laugh, "I'm probably the last person she wants to see."

Gray shot Natsu a soft smile, "I doubt it."

"Eh?" Natsu blinked.

"I bet she feels the same way about you as you feel about her."

"And what do I feel?" Natsu asked.

"Hatred."

Gray smirked as Natsu's face twisted in confusion and said, "I don't hate her! I _like_ her!"

Gray thumped Natsu in the head, "Obviously. Now go find her. It's almost time for dinner."

"Right," Natsu shot up, searching for the blonde.

But where was he supposed to look?

**XOXOX**

Lucy slumped down against the wall of a room of the bar she had never seen before, but that was probably because the room had a "KEEP OUT" sign taped on the door.

The room looked like an office—well kind of. It was pretty dark considering Lucy didn't turn on the lights. She didn't want anyone to find her.

She didn't mean to freak out on Natsu. She wanted to kiss him, so badly in fact.

But it was supposed to be her first kiss. Who would want their first kiss to be in front of an entire audience because of stupid mistletoe?

Did Natsu even want to kiss her or was it because he was forced to?

"Ughhh," Lucy smacked her head. This was exactly why she didn't want that to be her first kiss.

She laughed at Levy getting kissed though and it made the perfect escape route.

Lucy sighed again, that could have been her being kissed…

She wished she was with her father. Then things would have been simpler.

Speaking of her father, Lucy pulled out her phone and dialed her father's number.

It rang for a few seconds before going to voicemail.

"Please leave a message after the beep."

_BEEEEPPPP_.

Lucy swallowed, "Happy Christmas, father!" her voice sounded scratchy as she fought back her own pitiful tears. "Hope you aren't working too hard. I love you. Bye."

_What kind of father doesn't wish his daughter a Merry Christmas?_ She chucked her phone in an angry manner.

"Oi!" A voice broke in the silence. "Watch where you're throwing that!"

Lucy screamed and jumped off the floor, "Who's there? I know karate!"

The lights snapped on and Lucy instinctively blinked.

"Really?" The voice mocked. "I know a bit of karate myself."

Lucy's eyes focused and immediately saw a boy with pink hair and a devilish grin. "Natsu?"

"Yo, Lucy!" He waved. "Whatcha doin' in here? Didn't you notice the sign?" He bent down and picked up her phone.

Lucy looked downwards, frowning as she leaned against the wall for support.

"I never read signs either," Natsu continued on, walking towards Lucy. "I'm really bad at reading them actually…" He was now directly in front of her. His voice came out like a whisper, "Or at least that's what I've been told."

"Na-tsu," Lucy breathed.

Natsu was so close. Closer than his kiss attempt.

He grabbed her right hand with his left hand to turn it so her palm was facing up. Then he placed her phone in it with his other hand, his fingers lightly grazed her palm, "You should really be more careful, these things are expensive…" He leaned his forehead onto hers. Lucy's skin burned. "But who cares about that…What's more important is that we wouldn't be able to text each other."

Lucy couldn't speak. She was at a complete loss for words. Not even a syllable came to mind.

Natsu pulled back, slightly, and tugged at his present that was around her neck. "The reason why everyone was making a big deal about this was because the last person who I gave this to was my dad."

Lucy gasped, "Natsu—I can't…"

Natsu interrupted, "It's not the same pass, don't worry. The school gives new ones every year. But still…I promised that I wouldn't give it to anyone else." With a cheeky smile he said, "Looks like I broke my promise."

Lucy gaped at him.

Her heart was fluttering like crazy.

Lucy was touched, so touched that Natsu trusted her with this information.

She did the only thing she could think of.

She leaned in close, stepping on her tippy toes, and kissed him.

**XOXOX**

Gajeel had just finished preforming.

Everyone cheered that he was done, including Levy. Though the cheers between everyone else and Levy were completely different. Whereas Levy wanted him to continue, everyone else was begging for him to stop.

Gajeel jumped off the stage and sat down next to Levy at the big Christmas table. Levy grinned at him, "You were amazing!"

"Thanks," he grinned. "So I was thinking…let's go out two days from now."

"Like a _real_ date?" Levy asked, blushing.

"Yeah," Gajeel shrugged, pretending to be indifferent, but really he was blushing as well.

"Okay," Levy smiled inwardly.

She felt so jittery sitting next to him.

_Calm down, Levy! _She chastised herself.

**XOXOX**

The kiss was only a quick peck, but its effects were massive in comparison.

Lucy's head was spinning.

Natsu looked more flushed than Lucy had ever seen before.

He swallowed and touched his lips lightly, "Wh-Why did you do that, Weirdo?"

"Mistletoe," Lucy managed to answer.

"Right," Natsu licked his lips. Lucy watched closely. She desperately wanted to throw herself at him again. "So um…" He trailed off, looking everywhere but at Lucy.

"Yeah umm…" Lucy copied.

Natsu fake-coughed, "So you were talking to your dad?"

_Oh right_, Lucy suddenly felt that wave of sadness again, "No. He didn't pick up. Had to leave him a message."

Natsu's face twisted into fury, "What? He didn't answer his own daughter's phone call? On _Christmas_?"

"Nope," Lucy said.

"I want to meet him," Natsu growled.

"What? Why?" Lucy asked.

"So I can give him a piece of my mind."

"Natsu," Lucy sadly joked, "I think he will be too busy for you to ever meet him."

He smirked, "He'll make time, don't worry. I have a plan."

"Do you?" Lucy inquired, slightly afraid.

Natsu jolted. "Dinners being served! I can smell it!" He grabbed Lucy's wrist, "C'mon!"

Lucy giggled.

_What a strange boy…_

**XOXOX**

* * *

**AHHH SOOO MUCH KISSING! OR WAS THAT NOT ENOUGH?**

**Hope this makes up for the cliffhanger! Thank you all soo much for reviewing! Lemme know what you thought of this chapter! **


	16. Chapter 16

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! GLAD YOU ALL LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER! AHH I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**XOXOX**

"Soo," Gajeel chewed on his straw.

"Soo," Levy copied his motions. And then pulled away, biting her lip, "What's it like living on your own?"

"Awesome," Gajeel gruffly said. He sat back and folded his arms across his chest, "No one's there to annoy you or nag you. It's great."

"But isn't it lonely?" Levy inquired. She could never imagine living on her own.

"No," he said.

"What do you do about money?"

"Nothin'," he said.

Levy's brows lowered with confusion, "Then how are you able to live on your own? Don't you have to pay rent and buy food?"

"Nah," he said. "The old lady who rented out her basement to me does it for free. And she leaves me meals by the door every day."

"Oh," Levy smiled, "that's a really sweet thing of her to do."

"I suppose," Gajeel went back to his drink. "What about you? Live with your parents?"

"Yeah," Levy cheeks flared. She suddenly felt embarrassed, but unsure why. It was normal for a 17 year old to live with his or her parents! So why did it feel weird now?

"They treat ya well?" He asked.

"Yeah," Levy smiled. "They do."

He nodded his head with approval, "Good for you, Shrimp."

Levy blushed again. There was something more _intimate_ about him calling her 'Shrimp' rather than 'Levy.'

With hesitance, Levy asked, "Why don't you live with your parents?"

Gajeel smirked, "Dad's in jail and mom left when I was a kid."

Levy's mouth flopped open and closed like a fish, unsure what to say.

Gajeel gave a non-comical laugh at her reaction, "It's not that surprising, is it?"

Levy eyes narrowed with a furious passion, "Of course it's surprising! What kind of parents do that! Getting arrested and abandoning their child! What low lives!"

Gajeel looked deep in thought as he said, "They were pretty crappy…Ehh doesn't matter now. They mean nothing to me. And besides, I think I turned out alright."

Levy gave him a gentle smile. "I think so too."

Gajeel stared at her with a hard look.

Levy smiled wider before going back to her shake.

**XOXOX**

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs. "YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE NAPS IN MY BED!"

"Oi!" Natsu groaned, shoving his face against Lucy's pillow, "Do you have to be so loud? I only just woke up."

"How long have you been here?" Lucy asked with arms crossed across her chest. She felt a breeze. Her head shot towards the opened window. "AND STOP COMING IN THROUGH THE WINDOW!"

Natsu sat up, criss-crossing his legs, a sitting position Lucy noticed he always seemed to sit in, and glanced at the clock, "About two hours." Lucy's eye twitched but before she could yell, Natsu, as an afterthought, asked "Where were you?"

"I was helping Levy get ready for her date with Gajeel," Lucy sat down on her bed, a few inches away from him.

Natsu's face scrunched up with disgust, "Still can't believe anyone would want to date that metal head. Does she know he eats metal?"

Lucy sputtered, "Wh-what!?"

Natsu shot her a grin, "Yeah, caught him chewing on a steel plate once." Natsu wrapped his arms behind his head. "He might even be weirder than you."

"Jerk!" She thumped his chest.

"Ow," Natsu rubbed his chest, pretending it hurt. "Sheesh, I'm just kidding. No one's weirder than you." He gave her his signature toothy smile.

Lucy felt her pulse jump, "Ba-baka!" She sent multiple hits to his chest. Natsu groaned in annoyance and dodged the next incoming hit. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his chest. "Eeep!" Lucy cried as she fell against him.

Natsu laughed and then readjusted Lucy so that she was sitting in his lap, with his hands clutching her arms' tightly. "Wh-what are y-you doing?" Lucy stuttered. Though his hold was tight, it wasn't tight enough to hurt her, in fact, it seemed to make her skin ignite.

Natsu leaned in close to her ear. She could hear him inhale as he whispered, "What do you _think_ I'm doing?" His warm breath kissed her skin. Lucy shivered.

"I don't know!" Lucy cried. "That's why I asked!"

Natsu pulled back and leaned his face into the back of Lucy's head, "Your hits were annoying, so I'm restraining you," his voice sounded muffled since his mouth was pressed against her hair, sending hot tingles surging throughout her body.

"Restraining?" Lucy glanced down at his hands that were pinning Lucy's arms to the side of her body. Her mind was turning to goo. She could feel the rise and fall of Natsu's chest since she was pressed firmly against him and the fact that she was sitting in lap wasn't helping either.

Then she heard a strange sound, sort of like _sniffing_. "Are you _sniffing _me?" She asked.

"You smell good," was his response.

"Don't-Don't say that so causally!" Her face felt inflamed. She tried to pull out of his grasp, but Natsu's hold wasn't breaking.

She sighed and decided to no longer resist. She let herself indulge. She liked Natsu. It was as simple as that and in this moment, she could pretend he liked her back.

_Having a crush is weird_, Lucy inwardly sighed. She never had a crush on a real person before; only actors and fictional characters. This was so strange and foreign to her. And she loved it. She loves how happy she gets from being in the same room as him and she loves that her pulse is always racing. It made her feel alive.

She closed her eyes and said, "Wrap your arms around my waist." Natsu stiffened with hesitation. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hit you anymore." He gave an uncaring grunt and did what she commended, but despite his indifference, Lucy felt him gulp. A small flicker of hope sprouted inside her, maybe he does feel the same way…

She took her hands and lightly drew circles on his arms. She marveled at the goosebumps that formed on his arms.

Speaking of his arms, they felt so warm and protective around her.

She could fall asleep like this…

**XOXOX**

Natsu was positive his heart was going to break out of his chest. He couldn't believe what Lucy had said. _Wrap your arms around my waist_. He had hesitated, unsure of whether or not she really said that or if it were just wishful thinking, but then she reassured him that she did, indeed, ask.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He swallowed thickly. She smelled amazing. _Maybe lavender_? Natsu thought, sticking his tongue to his cheek. For someone with a good sense of smell. He really sucked at identifying scents.

Chills ran up and down his arms as he watched Lucy absentmindedly trace tiny circles. He could feel himself growing excited, making sure to keep Lucy away from a specific part of him.

_Having a crush is weird_, Natsu decided, _but then again Lucy is weird, so this all makes sense I s'pose._

He heard her exhale, and in a dreamy voice she said, "I think I like you, Natsu."

"WH-WHAT?" Natsu nearly jumped up, if it weren't for Lucy sitting on him.

She mumbled something incoherent.

"Lucy?" Natsu nearly begged, he was desperate to find out if he really heard what he thought he heard.

But Lucy didn't answer.

"You're asleep?" Natsu poked her tummy. No response. He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder, "You really are a weirdo, you know that?"

He wished he could stay like this forever; holding Lucy. It felt right. Everything felt right with her. But what didn't feel right was the stiffness in back and neck and not to mention Lucy was making his legs go numb…

With great difficulty, he managed to gently lay the girl down on her bed. He tucked her in and glanced at the clock, "It's too early to go to sleep, Lucy. Now what am I supposed to do?"

The girl rolled to her side. There was a smile present on her lips.

Natsu smiled back, "Well good night." He put one leg through the window and then chuckled to himself, "You know for someone who's always complainin' about me coming in through the window, you would think by now you woulda locked it."

**XOXOX**

"Hey, Gajeel," Levy said quietly as they walked home, just as the sun began to set.

"Yeah?"

"How come you decided to kiss me at the Christmas party?" Levy kept her gaze on the ground.

"Because," he said, "I couldn't let Salamander have his first kiss before me."

Levy looked at him, gaping, "Is that the only reason?"

Gajeel blinked, "Huh?"

Levy crossed her arms over her chest, seething, "You only kissed me because _Natsu_ was going to have his first kiss before you?"

"That's what I said," He glared at her.

"So if there was another girl around, you would have kissed her?"

Gajeel leered at her, "No way!"

"Well that's contradicting," Levy angrily huffed.

Gajeel rubbed the back of his head, "I also kissed you…because I wanted to."

Levy glanced sideways at him, "Well don't expect another kiss from me for a long time."

"Like I care," Gajeel shrugged.

Levy stopped walking. Gajeel stopped as well and gave her a questioning look. "You know what?" she snapped. "You're annoying!"

"So are you—Mmff," Levy kissed him.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her lips were pressing fiercely against his. Gajeel's arms snaked around her lower back, pressing her firmly against him. At first, their lips moved sloppily against each other, but they soon figured out a rhythm.

His hands traveled up and down her petite body just as hers began to roam down his biceps, causing each other to shiver.

Before Levy even realized what was happening, her tongue was inside his mouth. _When did that happen?_ She explored his mouth, tasting his cool minty scent.

She sucked heavily on his bottom lip before they both broke away, panting.

Levy looked away, blushing, "Sorry."

Gajeel ignored her apology, "Let's do this again tomorrow." He walked off, not walking her the rest of the way home.

Levy stared at him in shock. "Another date?" Her fluttering stomach was in knots as she touched her lips.

**XOXOX**

"Natsu," she put her hands angrily on her hips. "Why'd you leave?"

Lucy was surprised that she had woken up alone in her apartment. She thought Natsu would have at least stayed. So Lucy went to _Fairy Tail_, figuring that is where he must be.

Natsu looked surprised to see her, "Lucy? I thought you were going to be asleep for the rest of the day."

Lisanna giggled. She was sitting across from Natsu. "Natsu was telling me about how you fell asleep on him."

Lucy blanched before glaring at Natsu, "Natsu!" And then she held her hands up innocently at Lisanna, "It's not what you think!"

"I'm not thinking anything," she winked.

"No worries, my temptress," a suave voice cut in. "I'll make sure everyone knows about our love so that there will be no more confusion!"

"LOKE!" Lucy flared. "WE AREN'T IN LOVE!"

Loke pulled Lucy into his chest. Natsu's lips thinned. "Shhh," Loke said. "We don't have to hide it anymore!"

"YOU'RE ANNOYING!" Natsu growled before attacking Loke.

Lucy almost stumbled to the ground if it weren't for Lisanna catching her.

"Loke gets a bit carried away, don't you think?" The white haired girl grinned.

"Just a bit," Lucy smiled back. "Thanks by the way."

"Hehe I'm used to catching people who end up in the crossfire. Natsu's an expert at getting innocent people involved." She laughed.

"I can tell," Lucy watched as Natsu and Loke duked it out. She was surprised to see Loke standing his ground against the attacks. "But Natsu didn't have to attack him…"

"Natsu's not very good with his emotions," Lisanna explained.

Lucy pursed her lips, "What caused his outburst?"

Lisanna gave her a funny look, "You really don't know?"

Lucy cocked her head to the side.

Lisanna laughed some more, "That's so cute! I didn't peg you for being dense! Natsu was _jealous_!"

"Jealous?" Lucy felt perplexed.

"Yeah," Lisanna nodded. "Jealous of Loke draping himself all over you and talking about _love_."

Lucy blushed, "No way! Natsu wasn't jealous of that."

"If ya say so," Lisanna winked.

Natsu and Loke finally broke off. Lucy was unsure of who the winner was since they were both on the ground. She walked over to Natsu. Smiling, she stuck her hand out to help him up, "You're a bit of a hot head, ya know."

He grinned, "I know." He took her hand and pulled himself up.

"IS THAT HER?!" A loud, booming voice roared throughout the bar.

Lucy froze and saw a giant man running towards her and Natsu. Without even realizing it, she clutched Natsu's arm.

Natsu eyed her delicate hands on his arm before the loud voice brought him back to focus. The large man eyed Lucy up and down. She shivered in disgust. This didn't go unnoticed by Natsu. He could tell Lucy was nervous as he felt her hands clutch him tighter.

"Nice, Natsu!" The man grinned. "Her rack is huge!"

"I know right!" Natsu smirked proudly.

"PERV!" She let go of Natsu and smacked him.

"And she's feisty!" The man's grin widened.

"No doubt about that," Natsu grumbled, rubbing the spot Lucy had hit.

"Where are my manners," the man said. "I'm Gildarts," he held out his hand.

Lucy took it with hesitance, "Lucy."

The man smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you! I can't believe little Natsu finally has a girlfriend!"

Lucy and Natsu both sputtered, "Girl-Girlfriend!"

Gildarts ignored them, "I am so happy for you, buddy!" He grabbed Natsu by the scarf and pulled him in for a bone crushing hug. Lucy cringed as she heard every part of Natsu's body crack. "Natsu's like the son I never had," Gildarts said to Lucy as Natsu moaned in pain, trying to get out of the hug. "Way to go, Natsu! Picking a hot girl! Didn't know you had it in you!"

He released Natsu and Natsu fell to the floor.

"Have you two done the deed yet?" He asked.

"WHAT?" Lucy screeched.

"She must be real fun in bed with vocals like that, right, Natsu?" Gildarts winked.

Natsu looked very pale.

"YOU PERVERT!" Lucy's leg shot at the man, effectively knocking him to the ground. And then she continued her assaults at the man, "Don't. Be. Disgusting!"

Natsu blinked in shock. No one has ever been able to knock Gildarts down before. Except Lucy, who was weak and non-athletic and Gildarts was nearly triple her size... Natsu laughed. Rolling on the floor, tears streaming down his face as he watched Lucy kick the pathetic-looking Gildarts.

"Natsu!" Gildarts cried. "Get your girlfriend away from me!"

Natsu stayed down laughing for a few more minutes before he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, dragging her away from Gildarts. She protested, digging her heels into the ground, screaming, "Let me at him!"

"C'mon, Lucy," Natsu chuckled. "Let's go fishing!"

"Okay," Lucy stopped resisting.

**XOXOX**

Lucy watched Natsu as he sat there with the rod tightly in his hand. He was gazing at the water.

"This is boring," she moaned. "How come you only have one rod?"

Natsu cocked his head to the side, "Why would I have two?"

"I don't know," she exclaimed, "but you should!"

Natsu laughed, "I'll remember that for next time."

"Good," Lucy huffed.

"Want to try?" Natsu offered her the rod.

Lucy smiled, "Okay!"

Their hands brushed as he handed it over to her.

It was heavier than she thought it would be.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked.

"Wait until you feel a tug," he said.

"I feel a tug."

"Reel it in!" Natsu cheered.

"I don't know how!" She cried.

Natsu sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing her hands on the reel, and helped her reel it in.

Together they pulled, but there was nothing there.

"The baits gone," Natsu commented. "That means the bastard ate and left!"

Lucy was too stunned to say anything.

His chest was leaning into her back. His hands were on top of hers. The scent of fire…

The way the sun was setting on the water made it almost _romantic_.

"Lucy?" he noticed her petrification. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. "Nothing at all.

**XOXOX**

* * *

**I've only gone fishing a few times, so sorry if the depiction was totally inaccurate. **

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Gahhh you all always manage to put a smile on my face!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! **

**YOU'RE ALL AMAZING!**

* * *

**XOXOX**

"Why are you taking forrevverrrr?" Lucy stared at the text she just received.

"I'm not!" She snapped back.

"It's going to be New Years by the time you're ready -_-."

"Stoppp."

"If you're not out in 5 minutes, I'm coming up."

"NOO," Lucy pleaded, "just wait!"

She threw her phone on her bed as she shimmied out of the 6th dress she tried on.

Nothing was pleasing her.

It was New Year's Eve and Natsu had invited her to celebrate it at _Fairy Tail_. Of course Lucy agreed to go. It would be her first time going to a New Year's party. She was excited, or _was _excited, right now she miserable.

She collapsed to her floor, in the heap of dresses she had thrown all over the place, "What am I supposed to wear?!" She cried onto a sparkly, silver dress. "Oh!" She grabbed the dress and dashed into the bathroom.

**XOXOX**

"Lucy, it's been 5 minutes—well actually 3, but that doesn't matter. Are ya ready yet?" Natsu hopped in through Lucy's bedroom window and landed in a crouching position on her bed. "Luucccyyyy?" he glanced around, his eyes landing on the explosion of clothing on the floor, "Yikes," he sweat-dropped.

Something purple and lacy on the floor by the bed caught his eye. Natsu reached down to pick it up. "What the?" It was thin and strappy. His face scrunched up as he stared.

Suddenly Lucy's bathroom door opened, Natsu looked up, "Yo, Lucy!" He waved with his free hand.

Lucy let out an ear-splitting scream, nearly jumping out of her skin. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME UP!" Her hands balled up.

Natsu flinched and went to glare at her, but instead he inhaled sharply. In a word, she looked _beautiful_ or maybe _sexy_, Natsu thought. She was wearing a tight dress that accented all her curves and that's shine rivaled that of the night sky. Lucy's term from her story, _Celestial Mage_, popped into his head. _Yes, that's what she is, a celestial mage. _

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Her face dusted pink. "Do I look bad? UGHHH," She cried into her hands. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR! NATSU, HELP ME!"

Natsu chuckled at her breakdown.

"Don't laugh!" She sobbed. "I'm going to change!" She grabbed a random dress off the floor and was about to walk into the bathroom when she felt a hand grab her arm, holding her back. She turned around, "Natsu?"

He was standing so close…

A smile formed on his lips and looked directly into her eyes, "Don't change. You look good."

She shyly looked away, her cheeks flaming and jolts shot out from her heart. She wasn't sure how to react…And he still hadn't let go of her arm…

She desperately searched around for something to say, and then she found it. Her eyes had caught something that was in Natsu's freehand. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

As calmly as she could, she asked, "Is that my _thong _in your_ hand_?"

"Thong?" He held up the purple, lacy material to get a better look at it. "That's what this is?"

"PERVERT!" She fist collided with his cheek as her other hand ripped the thong away from him.

"Oof," he groaned, rubbing it. He shot her a dirty look, but the look quickly faded as Lucy coyly hid her arms behind her back and asked, "You really think I look good?"

"Yeah," he said. "I think you always look good. Is that really surprising?"

Lucy gasped and then turned around, "Co-could you zip up my dress?" She pulled all her blonde hair over her right shoulder.

"Sure," Natsu shrugged. He grabbed the zipper that was dangerously low, just touching her butt. He nervously sweated as he pulled it up, not realizing how intimate of task this was. He breathed in her scent, today it was jasmine, or at least that's what Natsu guessed.

Goosebumps traveled down Lucy's spine as she felt Natsu's abnormally hot breath fan the back of her neck.

"Done," his voice sounded hoarse.

"Thanks," she turned around and smiled. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah!"

**XOXOX**

_Fairy Tail _was bustling and rowdy as ever.

Everyone was smiling and having a grand time.

Natsu had left Lucy to challenge everyone in the bar to one last fight before next year.

Lucy was stolen away by the girls and was bombarded with tons of questions that all seemed to be the same question just worded differently, "Who's going to be your midnight kiss, Lucy?"

"No one?" Lucy said, but it came out like a question.

"You can't kiss no one, Lucy!" Mira argued.

"Yeah," Cana droned, "You might have gotten yourself out of the mistletoe kiss, but there's no way you're getting out of this!"

Lucy's eyes grew wide. _Oh right! No one knows that I kissed Natsu…_

"I hope it's Natsu," Lisanna grinned.

"It's not going to be Natsu," Cana smirked. "Lucy practically ran away screaming when she found herself under the mistletoe with him."

"Nah," Levy suddenly appeared in the circle of girls. "Lu-chan was probably just shy about having a public first kiss."

"Levy!" Lucy felt betrayed.

"Sorry, Lu-chan," Levy didn't look the least bit apologetic.

"I'm not kissing anyone," Lucy pouted.

"Juvia thinks you should kiss Natsu," Juvia appeared next to her.

"Not you too, Juvia!" Lucy cried.

Cana mischievously smirked at Lucy, "You just need to loosen up. Hell, we all need to!" She passed around fancy glasses and filled each one with alcohol. "To the New Year!" She toasted.

"To the New Year!" Everyone toasted back. Lucy and Levy were practically gagging to death as they forced-swallowed the burning liquid.

**XOXOX**

"Looks like the girls are partying it up," Gray commented as Natsu dodged a blow to the head.

"Huh?" Natsu kicked out his leg, knocking Gray to the ground.

"Drinking," Gray panted, rolling out of the way of Natsu's finishing blow.

"Drinking?" Natsu looked over and saw Lucy chugging some liquid out of a wine glass.

Gray smirked, "Maybe this time she won't run away when you try kissing her."

"SHUT IT, DROOPY EYES!" Natsu roared before blindly attacking.

**XOXOX**

There was live music playing and Lucy was glad it wasn't Gajeel. Though Lucy probably wouldn't have minded if it were Gajeel right now considering she was too drunk to care.

"I loovvveee this stuff," Lucy chugged down another glass.

"Meee toooo," Cana purred.

"I need moreee," Lucy held out her cup for Cana to refill.

Cana was about to, but Lisanna grabbed the glass out of Lucy's hand, "I think you've had enough, Lucy."

"I don't think so," Lucy giggled.

"You did if you want to make it to midnight," Lisanna chastised.

"Lisaannaa," Cana moaned. "Don't be a buzzzz kill."

Before Lisanna could reply, Lucy broke out into a fit of giggles, "Lasagna."

"Umm?" Lisanna blinked.

"No!" Lucy laughed. "I meant Lisanna! Or maybe it is Lasagna!"

"IT'S LISANNA!" Lisanna cried. "I AM NOT A PASTA DISH!"

Lucy loud-whispered to Cana, "I think Lisanna is Lasagna."

Cana gaped and loud-whispered back, "Oh my God, you might be onto something."

"NO SHE IS NOT ONTO SOMETHING! LASAGNA IS PASTA! I AM NOT PASTA" Lisanna frantically shouted.

"Why are you crying about pasta, Lisanna?" A new voice appeared.

"Natsu!" Lisanna looked relieved to see him. "Help me!"

"Hmm?" He blinked.

"I think Lucy's lost it."

Natsu looked over at his blonde friend who was laughing hysterically with Cana. Natsu grinned, "What are you talking about? She seems fine to me." And then he said, "Yo, Lucy!"

"Natsu!" Lucy beamed and threw herself into the boy's arms. "I misssedd youu," she spoke into his neck.

Heat from her warm breath on his neck, crept up to his face, "How could you miss me?" He pushed her away, tugging at his scarf, "I've been here the whole time, Weirdo."

"Told you," Lisanna grumbled.

"Lasanga! You need a hug too!" Lucy tackled Lisanna into a hug.

"Ahh," Lisanna stumbled a bit and giggled as she hugged back, "Thanks, Lucy."

"Did she just call you _Lasagna_?" Natsu's eye twitched.

"Yeah," Lisanna sweat-dropped.

"Lisanna is Lasagna," Lucy cheered.

"Yeah!" Cana joined in. "Lucy figured it out!"

"Errrr…" Natsu sweated.

Lucy let go of Lisanna and leaned close to Natsu's ear to loud-whisper, "Think about it. Have you ever seen Lisanna and a plate of lasagna in the same room?"

Natsu's brows furrowed in thought.

"YOU'RE ACTUALLY THINKING ABOUT IT!" Lisanna screamed.

"Oi!" Natsu's face lit up with astonishment, "Now that you mention it, I haven't!"

"Gahh! This is ridiculous!" Lisanna walked off.

"Hehe," Lucy smirked, "she's mad that we figured out her secret!"

"Yupp," Natsu grinned. "Now c'mon, Lucy. Let's get you home." Natsu reached for her hand, but Lucy recoiled and whined, "Noo!"

"Lucy," he frowned.

"Ooh! I like this song! Natsu, let's dance." She reached for him.

"No way," Natsu shied away from her. "Let's just go already."

Lucy crossed her arms over her large chest and huffed, "Fine, then I guess I'll have to ask _Loke_ to dance with me. And I'm sure he won't force me to go home."

"Nghhhh," Natsu's eye twitched as he stared at the annoyingly cute girl. It was getting close to midnight and if she danced with Loke that would mean Loke would get to be her midnight kiss…"Fine! I'll dance with you!"

He grabbed her and pulled her towards the other people dancing. Gray was dancing with Juvia and Gajeel was dancing with Levy. Mira was dancing with Laxus and Cana was now dancing with Loke.

Natsu held Lucy stiffly by the shoulders, but Lucy took his hands and placed them on her shimmery hips and placed her hands around his neck, leaning flesh against him, but that was mainly because she was too tipsy to hold herself up.

Natsu's heart was pounding against his ribcage. He could see Gray and Mira giving him thumbs ups. He bared his teeth at them, hoping they would stop.

A soft voice pulled him out of his rage, "Your heartbeat is so relaxing."

"Lu-cy," He looked down at the girl.

"And you feel so warm," she sighed as she tightened her hold on him.

"FIFTEEN SECONDS 'TIL MIDNIGHT!" Someone warned.

But Natsu wasn't paying attention.

Lucy pulled her head away from his chest.

Their eyes met.

His head leaned down, her head leaned up…

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone grabbed their kissing partner, preparing for their first kiss of the New Year.

Everyone except for Natsu and Lucy.

That's because Natsu and Lucy's lips were already locked together.

**XOXOX**

* * *

**EEP! KISSING! YAY! Sorry for lack of Gajevy! Next chapter I'll make up for it :D**

**Hope you all liked this! It was fun to write ^^**

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm glad we collectively agree 'Lisanna' sounds like 'Lasagna' lol**

**And thank you so much for your comments! They made me smile so much! **

**Whelps, hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

* * *

**XOXOX**

Neither Lucy nor Natsu knew who initiated the kiss, nor did they care.

The kiss was a lot different from their last. This kiss was real and full of passion.

At first, their lips moved rather sloppily against one another's, but they soon found their rhythm.

Lucy never felt more sober in her entire life, or maybe drunk was more like it as she swayed into the kiss.

Natsu's mouth was scorching hot against Lucy's and she couldn't get enough of it.

It was like kissing fire.

Her hands climbed to the back of his head, pulling him closer to her, if even possible considering there was not even a space between them.

Natsu's hands stayed on Lucy's waist, gripping tightly.

Lucy sucked lightly on Natsu's bottom lip, giving him the hint to let her in. Natsu understood, allowing their tongues to dance together.

Lucy understand everything she had ever read in a romance novel about kissing. The sparks, the electricity, the fire, the feeling of her knees about to give out. And she loved every minute of it.

And then they broke apart, panting.

Lucy shyly peered up through her lashes at Natsu, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but Natsu gave no hints. Before either of them could say or do anything, Lucy found herself being dragged away.

"Eep!" She cried.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR, LU-CHAN!" Lucy found herself incased in a hug by her small, blue haired friend.

Recovering from her shock, Lucy hugged back, "HAPPY NEW YEAR, LEVY-CHAN!"

And soon Lucy found herself tackled in many hugs by all the girls, wishing her a Happy New Year as well.

Natsu chuckled, watching from the sidelines. He was just happy that Lucy was happy.

He thought back to Lucy confessing to him about never going to a New Year's party before. Natsu had been all fired up for New Year's, while Lucy seemed indifferent.

"Where's your New Year's spirit?" Natsu had asked.

"I don't have any," Lucy had confided, "My dad usually forces me to go to his lame business parties so I grew to hate New Year's…"

Natsu's face had furrowed at first, but then he grinned, "Well this year you're going to love it."

Lucy had raised a blonde brow, "And why's that?"

"Because you're going to be with me," Natsu had pointed to himself and then he had added, "and with all our friends!"

Natsu had watched Lucy's face turn a light shade of pink as a smile formed on her lips and then she had flung herself at him, nearly knocking Natsu off his feet as she hugged him.

"Thank you, Natsu!" She squeezed, her face buried into his scarf.

"No problem, Lucy," he said tightly. Her death-grip was making it hard to breathe, or at least that's what Natsu had told himself.

But Natsu was brought out of his thoughts when a fist collided with his cheek, "HAPPY NEW YEAR, SALAMANDER! GIHI!"

"DAMN IT!" Natsu roared. "I WANTED TO BE THE FIRST TO PUNCH SOMEONE!" And then he kicked Gajeel behind the knees, causing him to fall flat on the floor, "Yosh! First kick!"

Natsu turned around and spotted his next target.

With a fierce battle cry, Natsu charged at his target.

"ERZA, FIGHT ME!"

And suddenly Natsu was seeing stars…

**XOXOX**

"Happy New Years, Lucy," Gray smiled at the blonde as he causally unbuttoned his shirt.

"Happy New Years, Gray!" Lucy was about to pull the now shirtless boy in for a hug, when a fist collided with Gray's face.

Lucy let out a gasp of surprise as she watched Gray hit the floor and then she jumped as someone shouted right next to her ear, "HAH! I HIT YOU FIRST THIS YEAR!" Natsu boasted.

Lucy squirmed in place, nervously rubbing her left arm. She shyly peeked over at Natsu. He wasn't looking at her. She was unsure of how to act around him and she wondered if he felt the same way…

Should she say 'Happy New Year' to him? Lucy wondered. _Of course I should!_ With a deep breath, she turned fully to the boy, "Happy New Years, Na…tsu…" she trailed. Natsu was no longer there.

He was on the floor, rolling around with Gray.

Lucy's eye twitched, resisting the urge to face palm.

**XOXOX**

Somehow after the New Year's celebration, Lucy ended up back at her apartment with all the girls; Levy, Juvia, Cana, Mira, Lisanna, and Erza, all with sleepover supplies.

They were all laying in a circle on the floor of Lucy's bedroom.

"What a night," Levy cried into one of the pillows Lucy lent her.

All the girls giggled and Mira asked, "Fun night with Gajeel?"

"Yes!" Levy admitted. "Everything was perfect. He picked me up from my house and he told me I looked _okay _and he—"

"He told you, you look _okay_?" Lisanna quirked.

"It's a compliment coming from him," Levy explained.

"Juvia can vouch to that," Juvia chimed in.

"What else happened?" Lucy asked with eagerness.

Levy blushed, "Well he would bring me drinks whenever I was thirsty and he even asked me to dance—well he didn't _ask_, he kind of just pulled me to the dance floor…and then we kissed at midnight!"

Mira let out a loud squeal, "I'm so happy for you, Levy!"

"Juvia is happy for Levy too!" Juvia smiled.

"That was a lovely story," Erza grinned.

Cana, however, looked slightly disturbed, "I don't get it."

"What don't you get?" Levy's brows furrowed.

"Why aren't you still with him? You should be getting laid!"

Levy's eyes bugged and everything she tried to say came out incoherent.

All the girls were blushing slightly, staring at Cana with wide eyes as well.

Cana burst out laughing, "I'm only kidding! ...Kind of…" and then all the girls joined in Cana's laughter.

"So what about you and Natsu, Lucy?" Levy asked, wanting to get the target off herself.

"I don't know…I never had a boyfriend before…" Lucy swallowed.

"You and Natsu are dating?" Lisanna and Mira gasped.

Erza smiled proudly, "Natsu has finally grown up."

"Damn," Cana muttered with a huge grin.

Lucy stuttered, "Well-well not really! I mean we kissed so that must mean…" Lucy trailed off when she heard laughter.

All of them were laughing.

"You're so cute, Lucy," Mira giggled.

"She really is," Lisanna agreed.

"Should have known Natsu wouldn't have a girlfriend yet. He's still too immature," Erza stated.

"I'm confused," Lucy admitted.

Cana sniggered, "Lucy, just 'cause you kiss, doesn't mean you automatically start dating."

"Ehh?" Lucy thought back to all the novels she had read and always, after the main characters kiss, they become a couple.

"I kissed Loke," Cana continued, "but we aren't dating."

"And I kissed Laxus," Mira added, "but we aren't dating either."

"Same with me and Bickslow," Lisanna mentioned.

"Juvia kissed Gray-sama, but we _are_ dating," Juvia grinned proudly.

"Lucy," Cana said. "A kiss doesn't mean anything. It's just something people do for fun with people they find attractive!"

"Yeah," Mira agreed. "Just like 'I love you's." They don't mean anything either."

"Huh?" Lucy blinked.

"Exactly, Mira," Cana grinned. "_I love you_ is just a way for a guy to get into your pants."

"Oh?" Lucy and Levy shared a look that showed equal confusion, shock, and disappointment.

"But that's a discussion for another day," Cana brushed off. "But anyway, a kiss means nothing these days. See?"

To prove her point, Cana leaned over and grabbed Lucy's face in between her palms, and kissed her.

Lucy's eyes bugged as she let out a noise of surprise.

Cana pulled away and smirked, "See? That meant nothing. Or maybe that meant something to you...but that's a whole 'nother story."

Lucy gaped at the Burnette while everyone else sweat-dropped.

"My, My," Mira scratched her head.

"Cana sure likes to go way out with this stuff," Lisanna muttered in awe.

**XOXOX**

The next morning, Lucy found Mira in her kitchen making pancakes and waffles while Lisanna cooked eggs.

"Want tea, Lucy?" Juvia asked. She was pouring tea into four glasses.

"Uhh, sure. Thanks, Juvia!"

"You're welcome!"

Erza was seated at Lucy's kitchen table, eating a piece of strawberry shortcake and Lucy wondered where she even got that from.

"Isn't it too early for cake?" Lucy asked with a tense smile.

"It's never too early," Erza stated before taking another bite.

"Right," Lucy sweated.

Lucy went into her room to get ready. She looked in her mirror and nearly screamed. She looked awful, almost like a zombie. Her makeup was smeared all over and her hair looked like bird's nest.

She headed towards her bathroom just as the door for it opened.

"Morning, Lu-chan," Levy emerged from it, looking showered and cleaned.

"Morning, Levy-chan," Lucy walked into the bathroom and jumped into her shower with amusement, thinking about how funny it was that everyone seemed too comfortable in her house.

When Lucy got out of the shower, Cana was now sitting at the table with all the girls.

"Did I kiss you last night, Lucy?" she asked.

"Yup," Lucy said.

"Awesome," Cana laughed.

And everyone laughed back.

Lucy got up after they were done eating and checked her phone.

No new messages.

_Maybe things are going to be awkward between us_…Lucy sulked.

**XOXOX**

At the bar, Gray was there and surprised to see that it was pretty empty. Besides a few older folks, the only person there was Natsu.

Gray walked over, "You're up early, Fire Freak."

"Nah," Natsu said nonchalantly.

Gray raised a brow, "If you say so..."

Natsu slurped whatever drink he was drinking.

"So you and Lucy kissed," Gray said.

"Yupp," Natsu continued with his carefree attitude.

"So are you two together or something?" Gray asked.

"Nope," Natsu simply said.

A vein throbbed on Gray's forehead. Natsu's lethargic attitude was agitating him off.

"Well Lucy was so drunk, she probably doesn't even remember the kiss." Gray smirked when he saw his pink-haired friend stiffen.

"She sobered up!" Natsu said defensively, and then added a quiet, "I think…"

"Maybe," Gray sniggered. Gray knew very well Lucy was sober by the time she and Natsu kissed.

Natsu pulled out his phone, "I'll ask her right now and prove it to you!"

"Okay," Gray challenged.

Natsu started to type, but then he stopped, "ARGG I CAN'T!" And then he smashed his head against the table.

Gray laughed at Natsu's misery.

Natsu shot him a glare, but then perked up, "You should ask her for me!"

"No way," Gray declined. "Just ask her yourself if you're so damn curious."

"I'm not curious," Natsu sighed.

**XOXOX**

After the girls left, Lucy quickly pulled out her laptop. She had new ideas for her story.

For starters, she had heard Natsu use the word _guild_. A guild was perfect for Lucy's story. A wizarding guild named _Fairy Tail_.

And she wrote out a detailed depiction of what _Fairy Tail _looked like, only tweaking it slightly, making it the headquarters and a pseudo-home for the mages of _Fairy Tail_.

She heard a creek on her bed and whirled around in her chair, "NATSU!" she nearly fell.

"Heh, yo, Lucy!" He grinned, he was sitting in his usual criss-crossed position.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She swallowed thickly.

"Visiting you for the first time this year!" He smiled.

"Ohh," Lucy's heart quickened.

"Whatcha doin?" He asked, getting off her bed to walk over to her.

"Working on my novel," Lucy said breathily. Her breathing became erratic as Natsu leaned over her shoulder.

"Boriinggg," Natsu moaned and then he walked away, plopping back down on her bed.

"For you maybe," Lucy muttered. "But now I lost my concentration!" With sarcasm she said, "Thank you, Natsu."

"No problem, Lucy!" He smirked.

Lucy got up and nervously sat across from him on her bed.

Lucy twiddled with her thumbs as she asked, "So did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah, lots," he said. "Did you?"

"Yeah, lots," she repeated.

"You were pretty drunk though…" Natsu squinted as he rubbed his chin. "You shouldn't have gone so overboard with drinking with it being your first time, ya know."

"I wasn't that drunk," Lucy crossed her arms over her chest. "I remember everything that happened! And I sobered up before midnight…I don't even feel hung over."

"Good," Natsu looked genuinely happy for some reason. "Got any food?"

"I think I have leftover stuff in the kitchen," Lucy said. "Mira and Lisanna made a lot of breakfast this morning."

"They were here?" Natsu quirked as they strolled into Lucy's kitchen.

Lucy couldn't help but blush at how close he was to her, "Yeah. We uh had a sleep over. All the girls were here."

"Really?" Natsu looked surprised as he took a seat in front of a plate of pancakes. "How come we never had a sleepover before?"

"Wh-what?!" Lucy gaped, her heart in a frenzy.

"Just kidding," Natsu stuck his tongue out before gobbling down a pancake.

Lucy's heart slowed and she let out a deep breath, "Right, right."

"Anything exciting happen?" Natsu asked.

Lucy sat down across from him and pursed her lips in thought, "Well Cana kissed me."

"What?! Really?!" Natsu nearly choked and then started laughing.

"Yeah," Lucy flushed, "My second kiss of the year…"

Natsu stopped laughing.

His face looked oddly serious.

Lucy gulped. _Why is he staring at me like that_?

His obsidian gaze made her feel like she was on fire.

Lucy squirmed in her seat.

And then Natsu burst out laughing.

Lucy's eye twitched, "What's so funny?!"

"Nothing," Natsu grinned, "Wanna go to the arcade?"

"Are they even open?" Lucy inquired.

"Hmmm," he looked thoughtful, "Probably not. Let's go to my place then!"

"Your place?" Lucy blinked. Lucy didn't know much about Natsu's place or where he even lived for that matter. All she knew was that he lived alone with his cat, Happy, and that he slept in a hammock…

"Don't sound so surprised," Natsu chastised.

"Alright," Lucy beamed.

"Let's go!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and whisked her out the door.

And Lucy wondered why she ever thought things would become awkward between.

_Nothing is ever awkward with Natsu_, Lucy smiled to herself.

**XOXOX**

* * *

**Was the kiss scene alright? Writing kiss scenes has always been a weakness of mine :o**

**As always, thanks so much for reading and for the support! **


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG WE REACHED 500+ FOLLOWERS AND OVER 400 REVIEWS?! **

**GAHH IM FREAKING OUT! **

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

**XOXOX**

"Gajeel," Levy greeted. He had come to pick her up for their first date of the New Year.

"Shrimp," Gajeel greeted back.

"Where are we going today?" Levy asked.

"Haven't decided yet," He said.

Shyly, Levy asked, "Can we go to your place?"

Gajeel sputtered, "No!"

"Why not?" Levy frowned. She had been curious about Gajeel's place for a while now…

"Because I don't want you there," Gajeel said.

"That's a dumb reason," Levy crossed her arms and her brows furrowed.

"You're a dumb reason," Gajeel gruffly groaned.

Levy leered at him, "What does that even mean?"

"Let's go," Gajeel grabbed Levy's arm.

Levy felt frustrated as she let out an angry, "Go _where_?!"

"To my place!" His intense red eyes glared.

"Oh!" Levy smiled brightly at him, without breaking eye contact.

His harsh red eyes faltered, "Ye-yeah," he looked away quickly.

**XOXOX**

Gajeel took Levy to the side of a house that was pretty close to her own. They entered through the side door and turned left, down a staircase.

"Well here's my place," Gajeel said as he opened the door at the bottom of the stairs.

"Whoaaa," Levy marveled. The place was very metallic looking.

Steel tables, steel chairs, steel cabinets, steel everything. His couch wasn't though. It was red and looked very comfy.

His place was rather small, but what else can one expect? He was living in a basement after all.

"Wah!" Levy cried when she saw a black kitty sitting on the sofa. "Hey there, Kitty!" She had forgotten that Gajeel owned a cat. She took a seat next to it. "What's his name?" Levy asked as she stroked the purring cat.

"Pantherlily," Gajeel said, "but I call him Lily for short." Gajeel took a seat next to Levy.

"You're so cute, Lily!" Levy pulled the cat into her lap.

The cat delightfully snuggled against Levy.

"He likes you," Gajeel commented.

"I like him too," Levy beamed.

For some reason, it felt like neither of them were talking about the cat.

**XOXOX**

The walk to Natsu's apartment was quiet and yet enjoyable. Natsu hadn't let go of Lucy's wrist the entire walk there. Lucy was unsure of whether or not Natsu realized it or not.

"Well here we are," Natsu stopped in front of a wooden door. He let go of Lucy's wrist to unlock it. He held open the door for her, "Welcome to my place, Lucy."

With a hasty step, Lucy walked in.

The apartment was nearly the same style as Lucy's. He had a living room that connected to the kitchen and she bet the door that was half open was his bedroom, but besides it being similar to her place, it was also different.

Whereas Lucy had matching furniture, Natsu's was all different. Each chair on his kitchen table didn't match; one was black and bulky, another chair was slim and green, and another one had a big fluffy cushion.

The living room had a cute looking love seat with two non-matching chairs on the side. There was also a bunch of gaming systems hooked up to his TV.

Lucy also noted that the house was cleaner than she imagined, like really clean actually. "It's so clean."

"Yeah," Natsu rubbed his head sheepishly, "That's only because Erza does random house checkups to make sure I keep things neat."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should have seen what she did to me when she saw my garbage overflowing once," Natsu shivered.

Lucy shivered back, "I think I'm okay without seeing that."

"Oh!" Natsu perked up, "Lemme introduce you to Happy!"

And instead of grabbing her wrist like he did before, Natsu entwined their hands. Lucy swallowed thickly and tried to ignore the rapid beating of her heart.

Her palms were getting sweaty.

Natsu led her to the ajar door.

"Happy! Where are you, you lazy bastard?" Natsu peered around his room.

Lucy, however, was staring at the hammock. _He really has one? _"You weren't lying about the hammock?"

"What?" Natsu looked at her. "Why would I lie about that?" He leered.

"I don't know," Lucy scoffed. "It's just strange!"

"Well you're strange," Natsu shrugged.

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu clamped his free hand over her mouth, "Shhhhh! You'll scare Happy!" But Lucy couldn't care less. Natsu's face was so close to hers and his hand smelt like a warm campfire.

"You okay?" Natsu asked. "You're turning really red?" His face moved closer and Lucy started to sweat. He let go of her hand to tuck a blonde strand behind her ear. Lucy's eyes bugged.

His dark eyes were gazing deeply into her wide ones. Natsu moved his hand away from her mouth and cupped her cheek, allowing Lucy to breathe through it, but she couldn't because Natsu had started to lean in, his lips slightly parted…

"Nyaaa," Natsu and Lucy broke instantly a part.

"Happy!" Natsu grinned, "There you are!"

A blue cat rubbed itself against Lucy's bare legs, "Aww!" Lucy bent down to pet him. "He's so cute!" The cat jumped into her arms and nuzzled himself against Lucy's cheek.

Natsu chuckled, "He's alright I guess."

Lucy clutched Happy tightly to her chest, "Can I keep him?"

"Of course not!" Natsu glowered at her.

Lucy ignored him and whispered into Happy's ear, "I'm gonna steal you, okay? Don't tell Natsu."

"Nyaaa," Happy purred.

Natsu's eye twitched, "You're not keeping him!"

"That's what you think," Lucy mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that!" Natsu grumbled.

Happy jumped out of Lucy's arms.

"Noo come back!" Lucy cried as Happy ran out of the room.

"Heh," Natsu smirked. "He got sick of you!"

"Meanie," Lucy pouted. She turned away from Natsu and let her eyes wander around his room. Besides the hammock, his room was pretty normal, well except he had something taped to his wall. Lucy walked over to it and saw that it was the bracelet she got him for Christmas.

"I taped it so I wouldn't lose it," Natsu answered her unspoken question. His voice was gentler than before.

"Ahh," Lucy said while her stomach flipped.

She moved away from the wall and eyed the hammock, "Can I lay in it?"

"Sure," Natsu said.

"Yay!" Lucy tried to climb up, but it was bit difficult since the bed swung too much and was pretty high up.

Warm hands encircled her hips. "Here let me help you," Natsu said in her ear. He boosted her up enough so that she could climb in.

The hammock rocked gently and Lucy laid on her back, staring at Natsu's ceiling. "Don't you get motion sick from this?"

"YOU'RE SO CRUEL, LUCY!" Natsu clutched his stomach and dry heaved.

"I still don't understand how you get motion sick from just thinking about it," Lucy murmured.

After Natsu shook out of it, "I don't get sick from this." To prove his point, Natsu clambered into the hammock, falling on top of Lucy. "Oww," Lucy moaned. "You're heavy!" Trying to push Natsu off.

"Am not!" Natsu finally rolled off her.

The hammock was surprisingly large enough for two people to lay though Natsu's arm was pressed against Lucy's.

For some reason, thoughts plagued Lucy's mind, _a kiss doesn't mean anything_. "Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Last night, when we…" Lucy choked on her words. "We…When we…ki—" Lucy was interrupted by her phone ringing. She hurriedly pulled it out. It was Capricorn, Lucy's father's assistant. "Hello, Capricorn."

"Lucy-sama, your father requests your presence here at the manor."

"When?" Lucy asked through clenched teeth.

"Tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Happy New Year, Lucy-sama."

"Happy New Year, Capricorn," Lucy mumbled as she hung up.

"You're going to visit your dad tomorrow?" Natsu inquired.

"Looks that way," Lucy sighed, attempting to sit up on the hammock. "Help me off."

Natsu climbed off and held his arms out to catch Lucy as she jumped down.

"I want to come," Natsu said.

"Come where?" Lucy cocked her head to the side.

Natsu made an impatient noise, "To visit your dad."

"No way!" Lucy huffed.

"Yes way!" Natsu huffed back. "Remember on Christmas? I want to give him a piece of my mind!"

Lucy remembered, she also remembered that they kissed that day as well. Her eyes danced on his lips and then she looked away. She saw a picture on his desk. She ignored what Natsu said and grabbed it.

It was a picture of a younger looking Natsu in the arms of man with dark red hair.

"Is this your adoptive father?"

"Yeah," Natsu grinned. "That's my old man."

"You both look so happy," she whispered.

"Of course," Natsu said. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Good question," Lucy put the photo back down.

"Now let's go play some Mario Kart! I want to beat you again!"

"You're on!"

They grabbed their controllers and sat on the floor next to each other instead of the couch. But suddenly Natsu grabbed Lucy by the waist and pulled her into his lap. "What are…?" She gasped.

"I like this position," was all Natsu said. He had his arms wrapped around her, clutching his game controller in front of her stomach. Lucy held hers above his. After a few minutes, she allowed herself to lean into his warm, toned chest.

"I like this position too," Lucy whispered.

**XOXOX**

Gajeel snuffled back tears as Levy openly poured them.

"_But I love you!" The man cried._

"_But I don't love you!" The girl cried back. "It's over!"_

"_No. No! It can't be over!"_

"_But it is," and the girl left the room_.

And the credits rolled.

"Gahhhh," Gajeel groaned. _I will not cry! I will not cry! I will not cry! _A tear dribbled down his cheek, "Damn it!"

He silently cursed Levy for letting her talk him into watching this sappy romance movie. How come these types of movies always ended tragically?

Levy sniffled.

"I'm not crying!" Gajeel yelled before hiding his face in the crook of Levy's neck.

Levy gasped, "Err…It's okay, Gajeel!" She gently rubbed his back.

"Stupid movie!" He growled.

"Yeah," Levy agreed, drying her eyes with her free hand. "Want to watch something with violence?"

"Thought you would never ask!" Gajeel pulled away, smirking.

Gajeel wrapped his arm tightly around Levy as they searched for the most violent movie they could find.

**XOXOX**

* * *

**Expect tons of fluff next chapter in honor of this story turning 2 months old! ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you all liked this chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AHH OMG THIS IS CHAPTER 20?!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! THIS STORY WOULD NEVER HAVE REACHED CHAPTER 20 IF IT WEREN'T FOR ALL OF YOU :D**

**Now enjoy some fluff!**

* * *

**XOXOX**

"Ugggggghhhhhhh," Natsu clutched his stomach, his face had turned a sickening shade of green.

Lucy fearfully stared at him with wide eyes, "You're not going to puke or something right?"

"Make it stoopppp, Luuccccyyyyy."

"I told you not to come," Lucy scolded, crossing her arms over her chest, but then her face brightened as she watched Natsu hunch over and place a hand over his mouth. "It's kind of funny to watch."

As nice as it was for Natsu to join Lucy on her trip to her father's house, it was a pretty dumb idea. A long train ride plus severe motion sickness did not mix well.

"So…mean…" He gurgled.

"You know the last time I was on the train visiting my father," Lucy mused, "you texted me the entire time to keep me company?"

Natsu's head perked up slightly.

"That was before you knew my name. Seems so long ago now, doesn't it?"

Natsu let out another gargling noise before falling off his seat.

Lucy laughed, pulling out her phone to take pictures of the silly looking Natsu.

Maybe visiting her father won't be so bad after all.

**XOXOX**

"WHOOAAA," Natsu gaped at the sight before him. "You live in a palace?"

Lucy chuckled, "I wouldn't call it a palace per se…"

But Natsu wasn't listening. Had ran up to the giant fountain that had koi fish swimming about. "Whoa! Look at the size of these fish!" Lucy watched in bewilderment as he stuck his hand into the water, pulling out a giant koi fish. "Happy would love this!"

"NATSU!" Lucy cried in horror. "PUT IT BACK! IT'S NOT CAT FOOD!"

"Aww, but Happy loves fish," Natsu pouted while awkwardly clutching the floundering fish.

"Put. It. Back," Lucy seethed.

"Fine," Natsu tossed it carelessly back into the pound. His hands were wet and slimy from it.

A devilish smirk appeared on his face as he crept closer to Lucy.

"Natsu," Lucy warned, cautiously stepping away, "don't you dare!"

"Dare what, Lucy?" He asked before breaking into a run.

"KYAA," Lucy tried to sprint away, but Natsu's arms were already around her waist, rubbing his fishy hands on her exposed stomach. Lucy squirmed and shouted, "IT'S COLD! Let go! Natsu!"

"Nahh," Natsu laughed and then he started to tickle her exposed flesh.

Lucy broke out into a fit of giggles, squirming like crazy against Natsu, trying to get him to stop.

"Ahem," a voice coughed.

Natsu stopped tickling her, but he still kept his arms around her as they both turned towards the noise.

"Capricorn," Lucy blinked. She shoved Natsu away from her and Natsu moaned in fake pain.

"Lucy-sama," he greeted, "your father will be very pleased to see you."

"I bet," she replied curtly.

"But," Capricorn's gaze fell onto Natsu, "I don't think he will be pleased to see you brought a…_guest_…"

Before Lucy could reply, Natsu scoffed, "Well he's not the only who won't be pleased."

Capricorn disregarded Natsu and said, "There is a dress waiting for you in your room. Please go see your father straightaway, but leave the _boy_ behind."

"Yeah, yeah," Lucy brushed off. Natsu was about to growl something back, but Lucy grabbed his hand, "C'mon, Natsu," and pulled him inside.

**XOXOX**

Silence hummed between them as they crept through the hallways of Lucy's home.

"Are you really going to change?" Natsu inquired, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Lucy quirked.

"Are you really going to change clothes?" Natsu clarified.

"Well…" Lucy bit her lip staring down at her belly shirt and short skirt. It was something her father would never approve of.

"You shouldn't," Natsu said. "I can't picture you in some frilly dress like the ones in these photos," Natsu pointed a thumb over his shoulder, pointing at a photo of Lucy in one of her more ridiculous dresses. "Besides," his eyes lazily looked her up and down, "you look fine."

"Fine?" Lucy echoed, while staring at Natsu. Her face was blank.

Natsu squirmed under her gaze, a blush rising to his cheeks. Did he say something wrong? Why was she looking at him like that?

A smile began to stretch across her lips, "Time to visit Daddy."

**XOXOX**

Lucy knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard her dad call.

With a deep breath, and a reassuring smile from Natsu, Lucy walked in and Natsu followed.

"Lucy," her father surprisingly grinned. He was seated his desk. "Good to see you. Did you have a good Christmas and New Years—who are you?" He glared with disgust at Natsu.

Natsu only smiled, "Yo, I'm Natsu."

Lucy felt her face heat up. She wished Natsu would be a little more proper…

"Na-tsu?" Her father said slowly and bitterly.

"Yep, Natsu," Natsu repeated.

His eyes shot to Lucy with glowering hate, "Lucy, I respected your wishes about arranged marriages and I respected your wishes about school, _but I will not respect your wish to date this street urchin._"

"Father," Lucy gasped.

Natsu sweated, "Oi! Who you callin' a _street urchin_?"

"Lucy," her father ignored Natsu. "I sent you to an all-girl private school to prevent this! To prevent you from mingling with the wrong crowd! Maybe an arranged marriage would be best after all…I have plenty of suitors who would make twice the boyfriend than that _thing_."

"You're terrible," Lucy growled. "I don't even know why I bother with you!" She stormed out of his office. Natsu just barely caught the glisten of fresh tears on her cheeks, before the door to his office shut.

Natsu stared at Lucy's father.

He stared back.

Dead silence.

Jude cleared his throat, "How much will it take?"

"Excuse me?" Natsu cocked his head to the side.

"10? 15?" Jude raised a brow, "20 thousand?"

"What are you going off about?" Natsu glared, cocking his head to the side.

"_Money_," Jude answered briskly. "How much money will it take for you to leave my daughter alone?"

"50 thousand," Natsu simpered.

Jude gave Natsu a killer, unwavering glare, but Natsu's smirk never faltered.

Finally Jude smirked back, "You make a hard bargain, but if that's what it takes," he shrugged, pulling out his checkbook. "Natsu was it?"

"Yes," Natsu bit his lip, trying to hold himself back.

"Last name?" Jude asked.

"Drag-Drag..." Natsu could no long contain it. He bellowed over, clutching his stomach, laughing. Tears streaming down his face. "…neel"

"Pray tell," Jude sternly spoke, "what is so funny?"

"Y-you," Natsu cackled.

"Me?"

"You-you actually believed m-me!" Natsu managed to laugh out.

"Quit laughing," Jude barked.

Natsu simmered down a bit as he stood directly in front of Jude's desk. With a huge smirk he said, "Like hell I'll leave that weirdo alone!"

"_Weirdo_?" Jude raised a brow.

"Old man," Natsu said, "your daughter is the biggest weirdo I have ever met."

Jude's eye twitched.

"She's always doing or saying weird stuff…Stuff that makes me speechless or makes my heart race…Stuff I never felt before…She makes me feel…_alive. _Why would I ever let someone like that go?" Natsu asked rhetorically. "Besides, even if I did leave her alone, she wouldn't like that. She would probably stalk me again or somethin'…" Natsu laughed to himself.

"I'm sorry you fell for my daughter," Jude sounded so insincere that Natsu snorted. "But you are just a phase. A way for her to rebel, if you will. She will never return your feelings."

Natsu brows furrowed in, "You're wrong."

Jude laughed without humor, flexing his fingers, "Am I?"

"Yeah," Natsu grinned at the man. "Don't believe me?"

"Afraid so," he grinned back.

"Alrighty then, gimme a second…" Natsu dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Look I don't have time to play around with petty teen roman—"

"Just watch," Natsu shoved his phone in front of Jude's face.

It was video. A video of Lucy to be more exact.

"_I am completely and totally, without a doubt in love with Natsu."_

All the color had drained from Jude's face.

"See?" Natsu beamed.

"Get out." Jude's hands were clenched into fists.

"No," Natsu's face turned serious. "You're a terrible father, ya know that?"

Jude didn't reply.

"You made her run outta here in tears," Natsu pointed out "What kind of father does that? You're supposed to love and support her. I mean yeah I might not be the idle candidate for a boyfriend. I'm a bit hot headed, rash, and not to mention I get motion sick…and I'm sure there's other stuff too, but I'm not here to bash myself." Natsu paused to breathe. "My point is, you should trust Lucy."

Jude remained silent.

His silence irked Natsu, "And what gives you the right to make these decisions for her anyways? You didn't even celebrate the holidays with her. Do you even know who she is?"

Jude didn't respond so Natsu headed towards the door, but paused when he heard Jude finally speak.

"She's Lucky Lucy Heartfilia."

"Nahh," Natsu softly smiled, "Lucy's just Lucy," he left Jude's office.

Now how was he supposed to find Luc…Natsu wandered aimlessly around the lone hallways.

**XOXOX**

Lucy laid on the floor of her bedroom. She desperately regretted leaving Natsu alone with her father. She thought he would have followed her…She laughed a loud, "That was stupid thinking on my part."

"What was?" Natsu asked.

"Me thinking you would follow me out of my dad's office…NATSU?" Lucy jumped into a sitting position, whirling around to look at Natsu.

He smiled brightly, "That was stupid thinking!" He plopped down on the floor next to Lucy. So close, that Lucy could smell that ember scent of his. "You know how many doors I had to open to find your bedroom? It was ridiculous," he scoffed, but then his voice turned gentle as he asked, "How are you doing?"

"Alright, I guess," Lucy shrugged, bringing her knees to her chest. "You didn't punch my father or something, right?"

"Pshhh," Natsu smiled, "'course not. We just talked."

Lucy raised a questioning brow, urging Natsu to continue, but Natsu didn't. Instead he marveled at the size of her bedroom. "Whoaa, Lucy, your bedroom is bigger than both of our apartments!"

Lucy giggled, "I guess." And then she bit her lip and coyly said, "You know, the last time I was in this room was when we spoke for the first time?"

"Hmm?" Natsu tilted his head.

"Yeah," Lucy confided. "I called you for the first time."

"Damn," Natsu shook his head. "So long ago. I remember that though."

"You do?" Lucy asked a little too quickly.

"'Course," he looked deeply into her eyes, "how could I forget the first time you said my name?"

Lucy's breath caught. "Natsu?"

A gentle smile appeared on his lips, "Yeah, that's how it sounded…"

He started to lean in…

"LUCY!" Her door barged open. "I AM SO SORRY!"

"FATHER!" Lucy somehow, accidentally, socked Natsu in the face, sending him flying ten feet away. "Oops!" She slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Lucy! I'm sorry!"

She stood up, "What are you doing in my room?"

"I've been a terrible father," he said instead of answering her question. "I thought…I thought everything I was doing was in your best interest. I made sure we could live comfortable lives by working all the time. I made sure you focused on your studies and pushed you to be better than your best, but now I see how wrong that was…"

"Father…"

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness," he pleaded, "but I'll make it up to you. Every weekend we will bond! And every night I'll call you!"

Tears threatened to fall.

"I love you, Lucy," her father encircled his arms around her. "You are my pride and joy and your mother would be so proud of you."

"Dad," Lucy cried into his shoulder.

"And that Natsu boy is a fine boy indeed…a bit of an oddball…"

"Oi!" Natsu interjected.

"But he must be a fine boy for you to have picked him as your boyfriend…" Jude smiled.

They pulled away.

"Natsu's not my boyfriend," Lucy mumbled, awkwardly rubbing her arms.

"Don't lie now, Lucy," Jude grinned. "I saw the video."

"Video?" Lucy's eyes shot over to Natsu who shrugged his shoulders. The gesture read as, 'I don't know what he is talking about.'

"What were the words you used again?" Her father asked. "_Totally and completely in love with Natsu?_"

Lucy blanched.

"Actually," Natsu interrupted, "it was '_Completely and totally, without a doubt in love with Natsu._"

"NATSU!" Lucy shrieked on the top of her lungs. She charged for the boy, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him, "WHY WOULD YOU SHOW HIM THAT!"

"To prove a point," her father answered. "And he sure proved it."

Lucy let go of Natsu and turned to her father, "It's not what you think! It was just a bet! A bet that I lost!"

"No need to explain," her father chuckled. "I'll leave you two alone. But remember. Keep it PG _or else_…" Her father glared at Natsu, "She's still my little girl after all, Natsu."

"Aye, Sir," Natsu gulped.

"Dad!" Lucy sobbed into her hands. Her face burned in utter embarrassment.

Her father left and it was just Lucy and Natsu, alone again…

Silence hung between them, it made Lucy antsy so she finally talked, "I don't know what you said to my father, but thank you." She threw her arms around Natsu, hugging him tightly.

"No problem," he let out a minor laugh, ignoring his quickened pulse. He felt wetness seeping through his shirt. "Are you crying?" He pushed her away a bit.

"N-no," she sniffled, water dripping down her face.

"Don't lie, weirdo," he chided as he placed a gentle hand on her head and another around her waist, pulling her back into his chest.

Neither one pulling away anytime soon.

**XOXOX**

* * *

**Eep! Lucy and Jude have fixed their relationship thanks to Natsu! And Natsu has approval to date Lucy hehe :3**

**Thank you so much for reading and for the support!**

**You are all awesome! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi, everyone! Thank you all so much for your nice words! Sorry I didn't have a chance to reply personally, but seriously, thank you all so much!**

**YOU'RE THE BEST! *HUGS***

* * *

**XOXOX**

"I have to ask," Lucy said sternly. "What did Natsu say to you that made you…you know, open your eyes?"

Natsu had left so that Lucy could spend time with her father, though it didn't feel like he left, with him texting her nonstop. All the messages were gibberish though, probably thanks to his motion sickness. Poor boy has a long ride ahead of him…

"Well, let's see…" her father said thoughtfully, "The second that boy left my office, I was calling up different hitmen—And—"

"You were WHAT?" Lucy exclaimed with horror.

Her father continued as though he didn't hear her, "And I was in the midst of buying of one when my eyes lingered on a photo of you, me, and Layla. And then something that boy said, _Lucy's just Lucy_…It made me realize that I don't know who 'Just Lucy' is." He paused and said more to himself, "My own daughter…a complete stranger. What kind of father am I?"

"Dad," Lucy's face softened.

"Look, Lucy," her father said. "I will make it up to you. I promise."

Lucy smiled, "I know you will."

"So tell me," he smiled back, "who is Just Lucy?"

**XOXOX**

Levy stared helplessly at her phone.

Why wasn't Lucy picking up? Levy had to have called at least seven times within the last hour and sent her countless text messages.

Levy really needed her best friend right now.

Because she did something really stupid…more like _said_ something really, _really_ stupid.

"Why did I say that?" Levy cried into her pillow. She flipped back over and pulled out her phone, calling Lucy for the umpteenth time.

Lucy didn't pick up so Levy left a heartfelt message, "LU-CHAN, PICK UP YOUR STUPID PHONE ALREADY!"

"Ahhh," Levy moaned, "Why isn't she picking up? Bet she's with Natsu right now...Oh!"

Levy pulled out her phone and texted Gray, "I need Natsu's number."

A few minutes later Gray sent it to her with no questions asked and somehow he managed to slip in an insult towards Natsu along with the number…

She dialed Natsu's number and Natsu picked up on the last ring, "Hello?"

"Natsu!"

"Who's thi—"

"It's Levy," she briskly interrupted. "Can I speak to Lu-chan?"

"Errr," Natsu seemed bemused, "I'm not with her."

"YOU'RE NOT?" Levy screamed into the phone.

"No?" Natsu nervously squeaked out.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?" Natsu yelled back, sounding slightly panicked. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, well no, but yes, but nothing too serious, but still kind of serious?" Levy blurted out.

"Errrr," was all Natsu said.

"I just…where is Lu-chan?"

"She's with her old man," Natsu informed her.

"Really?" Levy blinked.

"Yup," Natsu replied.

"ARGGGG," Levy cried. "NOW I FEEL LIKE A TERRIBLE FRIEND THINKING ABOUT ONLY MYSELF! POOR LU-CHAN!"

"Man, you are almost as loud as Lucy," Natsu grumbled. "Relax. Lucy and her dad are making amends."

"What?"

"I talked some sense into him," Natsu boasted.

"_You met her dad_?" Levy could have died from shock.

"Yup," Natsu said cheerfully.

"You must be really special to Lu-chan then," Levy muttered to herself.

"What?" Natsu quirked.

"No-nothing," Levy stuttered. She hadn't meant to say that out loud, Lucy would have probably smacked her for saying that…

"So why do you need to speak to Lucy so badly?" Natsu inquired.

"No reason," Levy hastily replied.

"Well if you need someone to talk to…" Natsu trailed off.

"No really," Levy lied. "I'm fine."

"'Cuz I'm free all day now that Lucy is busy..."

Levy pursed her lips in thought...

_Well I really need to tell someone…_

**XOXOX**

"So what happened?" The pink-haired boy stared at Levy, across the table, waiting for her to start. They had decided to meet up at some café in the some bookstore that Natsu had never heard of.

"Well you see…" Levy bit her lip with hesitance, "I was with Gajeel the other day and we were watching this really sappy, romantic movie and—"

"METAL FACE WAS WATCHING A ROMANIC MOVIE?!" Natsu blurted out, laughing.

Levy blushed, "There's nothing wrong with a guy watching a romantic movie! And anyway, the movie was really sad. I mean we both had tears streaming down our cheeks—"

"HE WAS CRYING?" Now Natsu pressed his hand to his chest as he hysterically laughed. "MY-MY RIBS…ARE…KILLING ME!" He laughed out.

Levy glared at Natsu, "Quit interrupting me! So afterwards, we decided to watch a really gory, violent movie."

Natsu thought about how something similar happened between him and Lucy, they two had, had a movie night that ended with them watching another movie that contained a lot of violence…

"And throughout the entire movie, Gajeel had his arm wrapped tightly around me, pulling me into his chest. And then after the movie, he walked me home and _he _grabbed _my_ hand! For the entire walk home, _Gajeel held my hand!_"

Natsu nervously swallowed. How many times had he wrapped _his _arms around Lucy? And how many times had Natsu walked Lucy home and held her hand as well? Too many to count, that's for sure… "So?"

"We were right outside my house," the bluenette continued. "He walked me over to the door and I pulled him into a hug and this is where I made my fatal mistake…" She smacked her hand to her forehead.

"What did you do?" Natsu asked with eyes wide from curiosity.

Levy buried her face into her palms, "I…I….told him… 'I think I'm falling in love with you.'"

Natsu sputtered, "Seriously? How could anyone fall in love with that Metal Monster? You know I caught him eating a steel plate once?"

"Don't make fun of me!" Levy chastised, crossing her arms over her chest. "You can't help who you fall for!"

"Sorry," Natsu smiled apologetically, "just hard to believe is all. So what happened next?"

"Gajeel said 'Okay' and then he walked away!" Levy cried. "OH-FREAKING-KAY? WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?"

Natsu stifled a laugh, "What an idiot."

"I hate myself," Levy sobbed onto the table.

"He-hey now," Natsu awkwardly patted the top of Levy's head. "That was probably Metal for Brain's way of saying, 'I think I'm falling in love with you too'."

Levy slowly lifted her head up to look at Natsu.

Natsu was giving her this bright, fanged tooth grin. The type of grin that probably made her best friend's heart melt… "How come you haven't confessed to Lu-chan?"

Natsu choked, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb," Levy sighed. "You obviously like her and you must know how she feels about you…so why not confess already?"

"I…" Natsu was at a loss for words. He really had no idea why he wasn't pushing him and Lucy's relationship any further…maybe it was because he liked how things are. He didn't need the title of 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' to make him happy and he didn't need to kiss her to have fun…it was more than that… "I like how things are right now."

Levy raised a brow, "So you like acting like a couple, but you don't want to _be _a couple?"

"Well when you put it that way!" Natsu frantically shouted.

"Confess!" Levy shouted back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Why should I?" He growled. "It worked out so well for you, didn't it?"

Levy gasped.

And Natsu instantly regretted it, "Sorry. I didn't mean—"

"No," Levy swallowed. "It's alright. It's nice to hear the truth, even if it's painful."

"Levy," Natsu, scratched his head with awkwardness.

"Lu-chan's not Gajeel," Levy said quietly, keeping her eyes trained on her hands. "I don't know what you are so worried about."

"I don't know what I'm worried about either," Natsu sighed, looked down at his own hands.

**XOXOX**

Gajeel sat down at _Fairy Tail_, feeling very annoyed. "Stupid, Shrimp," he grumbled at his food, which was shrimp, because there was no way in hell Gajeel was thinking of that…that _girl_…

"Did you hear?" Gajeel heard someone behind him say.

"Hear what?" Another voice asked back.

"_Our Natsu confessed to a girl!_" The voice confided.

"WHAT?" The other voice roared.

"Hard to believe, isn't it!"

"Yeah! Was it that blonde chick?"

"No! Get this! It was that blue-haired chick that Gajeel is always hanging out with!"

"I don't believe this!"

"It's true! Nab was at the bookstore and saw them sitting across from one another! And Natsu was tenderly touching her and while saying, "_I think I'm falling in love with you too._"

A loud crunch rung throughout the bar.

Gajeel was seething.

The metal plate that once held shrimp on it, which were now on the floor, was clenched between his teeth.

"Gajeel," Mirajane moaned. "What did I tell you about eating the plates?"

Gajeel ignored her.

He stormed out of the doors of the bar, growling only one word.

"_Salamander._"

**XOXOX**

* * *

**Short chapter today! Sorry everyone! I'll make the next chapter longer though!**

**And in other news, I already have my next story idea for when I finish this one, which will probably be in another month or so. It will be another NaLu AU! So I hope you will stick around with me!**

**But anyway, Natsu and Levy brOTP anyone? :D**

**And hehe what's Gajeel gunna do?**

**Thank you all so much for reading! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi, lovely readers!**

**Sorry I updated late and some of you were concerned, which was very sweet but no worries! I'm not abandoning this story and it hasn't even been a week yet :P**

**Hehe I spoil you all with these frequent updates.**

**But I love to spoil you guys! **

**So here you go!**

* * *

**XOXOX**

Lucy made her way off her property after she bid her father farewell and just as she was walking past her koi fish, one of her servants stopped her.

"Lady Lucy," he called.

"Yes?" Lucy looked over at him.

"We seem to be missing a fish," he frowned.

Lucy gasped and whispered to herself, "_He didn't_!"

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Her servant inquired.

A tight smile spread upon Lucy's lips, "Nope, no idea at all." She walked away, hands balling, _I'm going to kill him! _

**XOXOX**

"Where is he?!" Lucy banged open the doors to _Fairy Tail_.

"Where is who, Lucy?" Mira smiled politely.

"THAT FISH-STEALING JERK!" Lucy wailed. "I TOLD HIM NOT TO, BUT NOOO! OF COURSE HE DOESN'T LISTEN!" And then Lucy frowned, "That poor fish! Now he's cat food!"

Mira's smile didn't waver, "Would that be Natsu?"

"Yes! Where is he?"

"With Levy," Gray chimed in.

Lucy turned towards the boy and blinked, "Huh?"

"Yeah," Gray shrugged. "Levy asked for his number. Guess she asked him to hangout."

"Weird," Lucy said and then she remembered all the missed calls she got from her best friend. Lucy instantly felt bad for not calling her back…

"Gajeel's actually going to meet up with them," Mira informed them.

Lucy and Gray shared a look as they both said, "Now that's even weirder."

"That's because he heard that Natsu confessed his love to Levy."

"EHH?" Lucy shrieked.

"Oh great," Gray shook his head. "Where did they go?"

"Some bookstore café," Mira stated.

"Oh the one next to the bakery?" Lucy asked, remembering all the times Levy took her there.

"Probably," Mira beamed.

"Well we better go stop them, Lucy," Gray sighed.

"_We_?" Lucy gasped.

"Yeah," Gray sighed. "If we don't stop them, they'll destroy the whole bookstore."

"Alright," Lucy sighed back and followed Gray out the door.

**XOXOX**

Natsu and Levy moped in silence, with their heads against the table.

The silence, though, was quickly broken.

"SALAMANDER!" A voice roared.

Natsu picked his head up with minor curiosity.

A seething Gajeel marched towards him.

"Yo, Metal Head!" Natsu dully waved, "What's up?"

"Gajeel?" Levy gaped. "What are you doing here? How did you find this place?"

Gajeel ignored the tiny bluenette and glared at Natsu, "This has got to be a new low for you!"

Natsu's brows furrowed, "Ehh? What are you talkin' about?"

"Did Bunny Girl reject you or somethin'?" Gajeel barked. "Because I don't understand why you would go after her best friend!"

"Wait wha—" Natsu started, but was cut off.

"AND you," Gajeel pointed at Levy.

"Me?" Levy sweated.

"Why would you ever go out with an idiot like him?"

"Umm," Levy continued sweating.

"Oi!" Natsu leered, "I'm not an idiot!"

"You gotta be," Gajeel growled at him, "to confess your love for Shrimp!"

Lucy and Gray dashed into the book store.

"Looks like we are just in time," Gray panted, pointing to the scene in front of them.

He was about to charge at the two steaming boys, but Lucy grabbed his shoulder, "Should we let them talk it out first?"

Gray looked hesitant, but agreed. They hid behind a book shelf that was right behind Natsu and Levy's table. There was a perfect gap between the books for Gray and Lucy to spy through.

"EHH? I did not confess my love for _shrimp_!" Natsu exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. "I don't even like Shrimp! Tastes gross!"

Gajeel's face morphed into pure rage, "YOU TASTED HER?!"

Natsu's face twisted up, "_Her_? You give your shrimp gender? Man, that's messed up…"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Gajeel charged at Natsu.

"Err…Gajeel," Levy smiled sheepishly, "Natsu's talking about the actual food _shrimp_…not me."

But Gajeel wasn't listening.

"I'd like to see ya try," Natsu grinned as he blocked Gajeel's assault and got in his own hit.

"Should we stop them now?" Lucy asked Gray, slightly panicked.

Gajeel socked Natsu in the gut,

"Ooofff," Natsu moaned.

"Nahh," Gray lazily smirked. "Best to let them duke it out."

"Think they'll get arrested?" Lucy watched as the poor store clerk tried to stop them. He was a geeky-looking fellow who ended up slammed into the wall thanks to both Natsu and Gajeel, as they screamed, "STAY OUT OF IT!"

"If we're lucky," Gray grinned.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Lucy gave Gray a sideways glance.

"Maybe," he laughed.

"HOW COULD YOU CALL SHRIMP GROSS?"

"BECAUSE IT IS!"

"NOW YOU'RE CALLIN' HER AN _IT?_" Gajeel had steam coming out of his ears.

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?" Natsu bellowed. "I LIKE ALL OTHER TYPES OF SHELLFISH IF THAT MAKES A DIFFERENCE!"

"_Shrimp_ is a hell of a lot better than any other _shellfish_!" Gajeel growled into Natsu's face. "Shrimp is the most…the most beautiful and most intelligent creature I have ever met!"

"Creature?" Levy choked, though her heart still managed to hammer.

Gajeel continued, "Though she's a bit strange and can be pretty bitter, she's still…sweet! And…and…I _love_ that about her!"

"Gajeel?" Levy's heart stopped.

"Dude," Natsu took a step back. "I think you have metal poisoning or somethin'…I mean seriously, who talks about food like this?"

"YOU—Mmph!" Gajeel was cut off by a pair of soft lips against his mouth.

Levy pulled away just far enough so she could speak, "Gajeel, you idiot." And then she pushed her lips onto him again.

"Awww," Lucy cooed as she watched Levy wrap her arms around Gajeel's neck. Gajeel wrapped his around her waist. "That was oddly sweet,"

"Damn it!" Gray frowned. "I wanted to see Gajeel crumble that Fire Bastard."

Gajeel pulled away from Levy, his breathing was erratic as he pulled Levy into his chest, "Shrimp is _mine_," he glared at Natsu. "I don't care if you're in love with her because there's no way in hell she's in love with _you_."

"Levy's shrimp?" Natsu's eyes bugged. "Is everyone food?"

"What are you talking about?" Gajeel looked puzzled.

"Well first," Natsu said, "I found out Lisanna is really lasagna and now I find out Levy is really shrimp!"

Everybody sweat-dropped.

"Wow, he's an idiot," Gray shook his head.

"Lisanna is lasagna?" Lucy questioned. "Where the hell did he come up with that?"

Gray shot Lucy a questioning look and Lucy only looked blankly back.

"Natsu," Levy spoke carefully. "I'm not actually shrimp, you know that right?"

"Ehh?" Natsu blinked. "I'm so confused."

"So tell me, Salamander?" Gajeel started. "Why did you confess your love for _my girl_?"

"I didn't!" Natsu protested.

"Well why didn't you then?" Gajeel barked.

"Gajeel!" Levy blushed into his chest. "Stop!"

"'Cuz I don't love her!" Natsu threw his arms up in frustration.

"What's not to love about her?!" Gajeel looked furious.

"Because…because...I'm already in love with someone!"

Lucy's heart clenched. _Who_? She desperately wanted to know. Could it be her? Could it be someone else? Oh God, if it was someone else…Lucy bit her lip.

"IS IT SHRIMP?" Gajeel let go of Levy and got into Natsu's face.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!" Natsu roared.

"Then who!"

They were nearly butting heads.

"I don't want to say," Natsu back off as he folded his arms across his chest and looked away.

"So it is Shrimp!" Gajeel said. "Must be embarrassing for ya since you just got rejected!"

"IT'S LUCY, OKAY!" Natsu wailed. "I'M IN LOVE WITH LUCY! NOT SHRIMP! LU-CY!"

Lucy inhaled sharply.

Her stomach flipped and little jolts of electricity shot throughout her body.

_He's in love with me?_

Gray, however, had his hand pressed to his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Oh," Gajeel's rage vanished, "Why didn't ya say so in the beginning?"

"Because I had no idea what we were talkin' about," Natsu muttered into his scarf. His face had turned crimson.

"Ehh well," Gajeel gave Natsu a playful, yet painful punch on the arm. "I win."

"Win what?" Natsu grumbled.

"I confessed my love before you did!" Gajeel grinned. "I also got my first kiss before you…and I asked Shrimp out before you also."

Natsu's eye twitched, "This isn't a competition."

"_Everything's a competition_," Gajeel smirked.

"Ahh you're right about that," Natsu smirked back.

"And I win, _again_," Gajeel right hooked Natsu, causing the pink-haired boy to fall to the floor in a rather ungraceful manner.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran out from behind her shelf and dropped to the floor next to the boy. "Are you okay?"

"Lucy?" He gasped. He hastily sat up, rubbing his chin. He shot Lucy his trademark grin, "'Course! Didn't feel a thing!"

Lucy giggled, "Good!"

"When did you get here?" Natsu asked, no longer smiling. He looked a bit pale…

"Uhh," Lucy swallowed thickly as she lied, "a few seconds ago…"

"Oh!" Natsu looked relieved as his smile returned.

"So," Lucy grinned tightly, "did Happy like the fish?"

"Yeah!" Natsu's smile widened. "He loved it! You shoulda' seen him! He gobbled it up in one sitting!"

"Oh good!" Lucy said with venom.

Natsu's smile faltered at Lucy's tone.

"YOU JERK!" She decked him square in the face, where Gajeel had hit him. Natsu plopped back to the floor. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THE FISH ALONE!"

"That was harsh, Lucy," Natsu moaned into the floor.

"Don't care," She huffed, crossing her arms.

Despite her anger, she couldn't help but blush.

_He loves me._

**XOXOX**

* * *

**Okay so I planned for this chapter to be longer, but then I realized that it doesn't make much sense to continue and start a whole new segment. **

**Whelp anyway, did this chapter turn out alright? **

**Not sure if it came out kind of anticlimactic…**

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**You're all amazing! **

**Until next time, see ya! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Greetings, Lovely Readers! **

**As always, you manage to make me smile with your reactions! **

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

* * *

**XOXOX**

Natsu wasn't sure if was imagining it or not, but he could have sworn that every time he looked at Lucy, she would look away.

Like right now…Natsu looked over at the blonde as she sipped her shake. They made eye contact and as Natsu waved, Lucy quickly averted her eyes and looked in the other direction.

Natsu's eye twitched. _What is up with her_?

He broke away from his fight verbal dispute with Gray to see what was going on.

"Oi," Gray called. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," Natsu shrugged. "It gets boring arguing with a stupid stripper."

"That's because you were losing!" Gray retorted.

"Pshh, you wish," Natsu replied.

He crept up behind the blonde who was busy talking to Mira. "Hi, Lucy!" Lucy gasped and dropped her shake on the floor. The glass shattered on impact. "Klutz," Natsu smirked.

"I'll clean it up," Mira said.

Lucy profusely apologized and Mira repeatedly told her it was okay.

Natsu was becoming impatient, so he grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her off to a private corner.

"Na-Natsu!" Lucy stuttered. Her face was oddly bright red, compared to her usual blush. Natsu's brows furrowed. "Wha-what are yo-you doing?"

He frowned. "Are you mad at me or somethin'?"

Lucy's eyes widened, but she didn't reply.

Natsu nervously scratched his neck, "Is it 'cuz I fed your fish to Happy?" Lucy still stared at him with that deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. Natsu felt himself starting to blush. _Why is she looking at me like that? _"Sorry 'bout that. Didn't know it was such a big deal…"

Lucy seemed to finally unfreeze, "No, I don't care about that anymore."

"Then what's wrong?" Natsu pushed.

"Nothing is wrong," Lucy gave a strained smile.

"You are acting weird," Natsu leered, leaning his head closer to Lucy. "Do I have to start calling you _L'Weirdo _again?"

If possible, Lucy's blush darkened. "Stupid!" She managed to say. "You're the weird one! Dragging me to some private corner…"

"We can agree to disagree," Natsu offered.

"There's nothing to disagree about," Lucy stuck her tongue out.

Natsu laughed, "Oh I think there's plenty…"

"Rude!" Lucy shot her hand out to playfully strike him, but Natsu caught it in time. And for the umpteenth time, Lucy's eyes went wide.

He carefully brought her hand back down, but didn't let go.

He didn't_ want to_ let go.

It was like volts of electricity tingling up his arm and spreading throughout his body.

Her hand was so soft compared to his that were ever so rough.

_And so small too_, Natsu marveled.

_And wet_…Natsu's face scrunched up. "Why is your hand wet?"

"It's not!" Lucy cried with panic, tugging her hand out of his grip.

"You sure?" Natsu shot her a skeptical look as he wiped his hand on her upper arm, "Sweaty palms."

Lucy glared at him, "I can't help that I sweat when I'm nervous!"

Natsu shot Lucy a puzzled look, "You're nervous?"

"No!" Lucy said too quickly.

Natsu raised a brow, but didn't say anything.

"Err yes?" Lucy babbled, "I don't know! Maybe! Gahh you're so annoying!" She threw her hands up in frustration as she stormed off.

"Oi!" Natsu called after her. "I didn't do nothin'."

But Lucy ignored him and left the guild.

"What a weirdo," he murmured.

_She was nervous?_ His heart hammered.

**XOXOX**

As the final hours of vacation ticked by, Lucy decided to spend it writing, or at least she _tried _to, but stupid Natsu and his stupid love confession were messing with her.

Sure she was happy—no ecstatic that Natsu loves her, but now she didn't know how to act around him.

"Why is everything so difficult?"Lucy moaned into her hands.

She decided to take a nice relaxing bath to keep her mind off of _Natsu_.

And yet her mind was still plagued by thoughts of him and his stupid pink hair, and that stupid smirk…

"Why am _I _making things so difficult? It's not like he confessed to me or anything…WHY HASN'T HE CONFESSED?!" She sobbed into the water.

She finished taking her bath and wrapped her body up in a short, pink towel. She mindlessly walked out of the bathroom to get dressed for bed.

"Yo, Lucy!"

"KYAAA," Lucy nearly dropped her towel as she jumped ten feet into the air. She turned her head sharply to her bed, where a pink-haired boy was sprawled. "NATSU! YOU CAN'T JUST COME IN WHENEVER YOU WANT!"

"Why not?" He asked. "I do it all the time."

"AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I TELL YOU NOT TO?" Lucy cried.

"Hmmm," Natsu looked deep in thought before sending Lucy a sheepish smile, a smile that made Lucy's heart skip a few beats. "I have no idea."

"Na-Natsu," Lucy stammered, words dawned on her, _I'M IN LOVE WITH LUCY_…

"Yeah?" He shot her a bemused look.

"You're in my room…GAHH!" She dashed into her bathroom, slamming the door shut. "CRAP CLOTHES!" With a madly blushing face, Lucy slowly opened the door.

Natsu watched her, trying to figure out why she was acting weirder than usual. "Why are you acting so weird today?"

"I'M NOT ACTING WEIRD!" She grabbed her pajamas and slammed the bathroom door shut.

After she changed, her pulse rapidly sped up as she reopened the door.

_Stay calm, Lucy_.

"Are you normal now?" Natsu inquired.

"Am I ever normal?" Lucy retorted, trying to keep her voice even as she sat down on the opposite end of the bed.

"Good point," he grinned. He sat up and moved closer to Lucy, who, in return, moved further away.

If Natsu noticed, he didn't say anything.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "There's school tomorrow, you know. And it's already nine p.m."

Natsu sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Well you see I had all this homework over break and I kinda forgot all about it so I was wondering if you could help me."

Lucy ogled at the boy, "You didn't do _any_ of your homework?"

"Nope," he grinned proudly.

_Why is he so proud of himself_? Lucy's eye twitched. "And you expect me to help you do it?"

"Yep," he continued grinning.

"And it's due…?" Lucy trailed off waiting for him to fill in the gap.

"Tomorrow," if possible, Natsu sounded prouder than before.

"YOU'RE CRAZY IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO HELP YOU DO A WEEKS WORTH OF HOMEWORK IN ONE NIGHT!" She snapped, jumping off the bed.

Natsu pouted, "C'mon, you're my only hope!" He jumped off the bed to follow her.

"No way! Besides, I want to go to bed early," she huffed, turning away from him.

Natsu moved directly in front of her. Lucy froze in place. He was too close…Her breath hitched as he leaned his head down to touch foreheads, his hand gently caressed the back of her head, "Please, _Lucy_?"

Natsu had managed to destroy all of her resolve, she swallowed, "Fi-fine." With a hard shove, Lucy pushed him away so that she could breathe again. _What is he doing to me_? _Why am I acting like this?!_

"Yosh!" Natsu cheered. "You're the best, Lucy!" He grabbed his backpack, which Lucy realized was on top of her bed and dropped all the contents on the floor.

"What subjects do you have homework in?" She wearily asked.

"All of them," Natsu answered.

Lucy sputtered, "Why did I ever agree to this?"

"'Cuz you love me," Natsu sat down on her floor in his favorite criss-crossed position.

Lucy's eyes bugged, but she managed to get a hold of herself, "You wish." She sat down across from him and grabbed the first notebook she saw, _math_.

"Maybe," Natsu gave her a carefree shrug, leaving Lucy with another gaping expression. _How can he say stuff like that so causally? _

She tried to shrug it off as she got started on his homework.

Boy did he owe her big time, she sighed.

**XOXOX**

Surprisingly, two hours went by without any talking. Only the sounds of page turning, writing and typing could be heard.

She heard Natsu let out a disgruntle sigh and looked over at him. He pushed a textbook off his lap and looked up at Lucy.

"Lucy," his voice was ever so soft. He crawled closer to her. Lucy fought the urge to move away. She couldn't handle him getting too close. He made her so nervous…She could feel her hands clamming up and her armpits starting to sweat.

He was right in front of her now, his knee touching her knee as he sat back into pretzel position. Natsu grabbed her hands, causing her to drop the pen she was holding.

"Lucy," he said again. His dark eyes looked so gentle and tender…They encapsulated her own brown ones.

"Yes?" She said breathily.

Her heart was pounding.

She wondered if he could hear it.

What could he possibly want?

The way Natsu was looking at her…the way he held her hands…the way he said her name…

_HE'S GOING TO CONFESS!?_

She couldn't breathe.

She felt like she was going to puke.

_THIS ISN'T HOW THEY DESCRIBE IT IN BOOKS!_ Lucy internally cried.

"Lucy, I was wondering…" He looked almost _bashful_…

_Oh, God. This is it…_

"Do you have any food? 'Cuz I'm starving."

"I—what?" Lucy nearly collapsed.

"Food?" Natsu stated. "Got any? I'm so hungrryyy."

"That's what you wanted to ask me?" Lucy asked in a scary calm voice.

"Yeah," Natsu said, still holding her hands.

"Ah…well in that case…" Lucy took a deep breath. "GO LOOK FOR YOURSELF, YOU JERK!" She ripped her hands out of his.

"Oi!" Natsu glared at her. "How am I a jerk?"

"You just are!" She moaned as she smacked his math textbook against her head.

"Errr, Lucy," Natsu rubbed the back of his head, "doesn't that hurt?"

"Yes," Lucy continued smacking her head. Natsu tugged the textbook out of her vice grip. "Hey! Give it back!" She protested.

"No!" Natsu chided. "You can have it back when you behave more responsibly."

"Hmph," Lucy scowled. "I finished your math homework a while ago anyway. Let me do your science homework next." She reached for his science textbook which was even bigger than the math one.

Natsu sweated, "Actually," he grabbed it before she could. "I can handle this one since chemistry is my favorite subject."

"Really?" Lucy blinked. "Why chem.?"

"'Cuz we get to burn stuff," Natsu mischievously grinned.

"You really are a pyromaniac, aren't you?" Lucy muttered to herself.

"You can go to sleep, Lucy," Natsu said.

"Huh?"

"Well science is the only thing left since I did my history homework and you did my math and English homework."

Lucy smiled. She was happy they managed to get through all the work rather quickly.

Natsu gave Lucy a gentle, yet grateful smile, "Thank you for helping me. You're a real life saver."

Lucy flushed and looked away from him, "You can stay here until you finish." She got up and climbed into bed. "Just don't mess my kitchen up when you make your snack or whatever."

"Alright," Natsu beamed. "Night, Lucy."

"Night, Natsu," she closed her eyes. She found Natsu's presence comforting, making it easier for her to drift off to sleep.

**XOXOX**

Natsu finished his science homework within the third hour. He was about to tell Lucy he finished, but decided against it as he glanced up at Lucy's sleeping form on the bed.

He shoved all his books into his backpack, before standing up to stretch.

He climbed onto Lucy's bed, but then froze when she let out a complaining groan. There was no way he could get to her window without disturbing her.

Something struck him as amusing as he quietly jumped off Lucy's bed. Lucy was cuddled with the Yoshi plush he had given her. He had noticed it on her bed earlier when he was waiting for her to get out of the bathroom, but he didn't know she actually _slept with it. _

He let out a quiet chuckle and then sighed. He had really wanted to confess tonight, but he had chickened out.

He just wasn't ready for that yet…

But that's not what mattered right now.

How was he supposed to leave?

He could just stay the night…

And it's not like he would get any sleep at his own place.

Natsu had awful insomnia on week nights, but to the contrary, he felt so exhausted right now…He was sure he could pass out within minutes.

He searched around her room for a spare blanket and pillow and laid it down on her floor.

He was sure he would wake up to screaming and for some reason that made him smile.

**XOXOX**

* * *

**Sorry no Gajevy in this chapter! But the next chapter will be have them in it!**

****CHAPTER 439 SPOILERS: THAT WAS REALLY UNEXPECTED OMG! Sounds like an interesting new arc we are heading in! I wonder if Ivan is behind it :O And jealous Lucy hehe! ****

**Thank you all so much for reading! **

**Hehe Natsu not doing his homework :D**

**Hope you all liked this chapter! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi, all! **

**Thank you for being so kind :'D**

**Enjoy the quick update! **

* * *

**XOXOX**

Levy couldn't believe it.

Gajeel had confessed.

Though the way he did it was bit too public for Levy's liking, but still…he confessed!

"He loves me!" Levy squealed into her pillow.

Does this make them officially boyfriend and girlfriend?

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" She continued screaming.

After her _minor_ freak out, Levy grabbed her phone.

"Good morning, Boyfriend ^_^," she typed.

"This feels like Deja vu," was all Gajeel replied back.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Levy texted while smirking. She thought back to all the time she sent that when they first started talking…Strange how far they have come.

Fake boyfriend and girlfriend to real boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Of course you don't," Gajeel sent back.

"So what time do you want to see each other?" Levy asked.

"See each other?" Gajeel questioned.

"Yeah!" Levy replied. "For our first official date as boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"I don't want to see you," Gajeel replied.

Levy sweat-dropped, "You don't want to see me?"

"That's what I said."

_This isn't how it's supposed to go according to those romance novels_, Levy panicked.

"Why not?"

"Don't want to."

"You're a terrible boyfriend."

"And you're an annoying girlfriend."

"I'm coming over."

"No you aren't."

"Oh yes I am!"

And with that, Levy grabbed her purse and ran over to give that bastard a piece of her mind.

**XOXOX**

"GAJEEL, YOU JERK!" Levy pounded on his door. "OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

The door opened and a harsh looking Gajeel gleamed at her. His red eyes burned holes through her brown ones. Levy nervously swallowed. "Hi—EEP!" Gajeel grabbed her arm and pulled her into his place.

"You're so damn loud!" He chided. "You're going to get me in trouble with the old lady upstairs!"

Levy giggled.

Gajeel glared, "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're scared of an old lady."

"Am not! It's just that…" Gajeel glowered, "I have a lotta respect for her, is all."

Levy softly smiled, "That's really sweet."

Gajeel quickly turned away as if to hide the light dusting of pink on his cheeks and stalked off to his couch.

She followed and sat down next to him.

Out of nowhere, Lily climbed into her lap. "Hi, Lily!" Levy laughed. "Aren't you awfully cute today?!" The cat purred in response.

Gajeel remained silent.

Levy gave him a sideways glance. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had a bored expression on his face. With slight hesitance, Levy asked, "Why didn't you want to see me?"

Gajeel meet her gaze, "No reason really," he shrugged. "Just wasn't in the mood to see anyone."

"Oh," Levy blinked.

That wasn't the answer she was expecting…

"With school tomorrow, I'm going to be surrounded by people all day," he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Gets annoying."

"I understand," Levy smiled at him. "I get like that too sometimes…Like some days, I just want to disappear from the world for a bit and find somewhere quiet and isolated to read."

Gajeel ogled at her, as if he was seeing her for the first time. "I never met anyone who was able to relate…" He said more to himself.

With a sudden surge of excitement, Levy clasped his hands, "Let's find somewhere isolated together."

Gajeel sputtered, "Wh-what?"

"We don't have to talk or anything, but we could just sit in each other company and you can do what you want and I'll do what I want!"

"Shrimp…" He was in awe.

"What do you say?" Levy looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

Gajeel cleared his throat and said, "Aren't we in an isolated location right now?"

Levy's smile doubled in size and, surprisingly, Gajeel returned the smile.

Levy pulled out a book she carried in her purse and Gajeel grabbed his guitar.

She laid her head down on his couch, placing her feet into his lap.

Gajeel shot her an irritated look, but didn't remove her feet from his lap.

Levy bit her lip to suppress her growing smile.

Her heart happily hummed.

_This is perfect_, she sighed.

It was perfect that even though they were within their own separate bubbles, they both were still able to revel in each other's company.

**XOXOX**

"KYAAAAAA!" Lucy screamed on the top of her lungs as she laid on top of some foreign body. She quickly pulled herself up, straddling the thing beneath her. She took in his features as his face jolted awake. Pink hair, slanted eyes, a scarf…_He sleeps with his scarf on?_

"Gahh." Natsu clasped his hands to his ears. "How can you possibly be so wound up this early in the morning?"

Lucy ignored him and screeched, "WHY ARE YOU UNDERNEATH ME?"

Natsu's eye twitched as he scowled, "I think it should be _me _asking _you _why _you're_ on top of _me_…"

"It's your fault!" Lucy blamed, smacking his chest, which was protected by a blanket. "If you hadn't been sleeping here, I wouldn't have tripped and landed on top of you!"

"You're just a klutz."

"Am not!" Lucy glowered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Natsu turned his head away, "Can you get off of me?"

Lucy could have sworn he was blushing.

But why would he be?

She glanced at their position.

_Oh yeah…_

"EEP!" Lucy scrambled off of him, her face flaming with embarrassment

"Thank God," Natsu let out a sigh of relief as he sat up, "You're so heavyyy—OOOOF!"

Natsu rubbed his now-sore cheek and glared at the girl. She shot him an innocent smile, "You were saying?"

"No-nothing," he looked away.

Lucy smirked, but the smirk quickly faded.

He was shirtless…

_Of course he's shirtless_, she internally groaned.

She shamelessly ogled at the deep contours of his abs and those perfect hip indents…

_Why is he so perfect_? She wistfully frowned.

"What's wrong?" Natsu cocked his head to the side.

"Nothing…You know," Lucy quickly recovered, "when I said you could stay until you finish your homework, I didn't anticipate you _spending the night_! Did you not finish?"

"I did," Natsu sighed. "It's just that when I tried to leave, I almost woke you up…and besides I was really tired—which is rare for me."

"Oh," Lucy swallowed. _He didn't want to wake me up_? Her pulse leapt. And she remembered him saying he was some sort of insomniac… She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, "I'll let it slide! Just this once."

"Pshh Weirdo," Natsu stuck his tongue at her.

"Say, Natsu…" Lucy's tone changed to a serious one.

"Yeah?" He raised a brow at her sudden seriousness.

"Doesn't your school start before mine?"

"Yeah," he said.

"School starts in a forty-five minutes for me."

"And?"

"YOU'RE FIFTEEN MINUTES LATE, IDIOT!" Lucy thumped his head.

Natsu's eyes bugged, "DAMN IT!" He glanced down at himself and then his head shot up. "Do you have any spare male uniforms?" he deadpanned.

Lucy shot him an incredulous look, "No! Why would I?"

"I don't know!" Natsu shouted. "ARGG ERZA'S GONNA KILL ME!" And without a second thought, he jumped out the window.

Lucy flinched. She hopped onto her bed and peeked out her window to see if he was okay.

All she saw was Natsu's shirtless, retreating form.

"He's the real weirdo," she muttered to herself.

She clambered off her bed and was about to head into the bathroom, but she tripped over something bulky.

"What the?!" She looked over at what she tripped on.

It was a backpack.

_Natsu's backpack_.

"THAT IDIOT!" She grabbed her phone and tried calling him, but Natsu didn't pick up. With a sigh, she sent him a text and went into her bathroom to get ready.

**XOXOX**

After fifteen minutes, Lucy was dressed in her uniform, glad that she had bathed last night so that she didn't have to rush. She even had time to make herself lunch AND Natsu as well because she knew he would be showing up any minute.

As if on cue, she heard pounding on her front door.

"Hi, Natsu," she greeted. "You used the door! Good boy!" She patted his soft pink-haired head.

Natsu's face was flushed and he was panting.

He was also no longer shirtless; now dressed in his blue school uniform.

"LUCY!" Natsu pushed past her. "I LEFT MY BACKPACK!"

"I know," she chuckled. "Didn't you get my message?"

Natsu looked over at her, "Message?"

She smiled gently and handed the backpack over to him. Natsu gratefully took it and slumped it over his shoulders. "I made you lunch too!" She beamed, holding out a bagged lunch.

Natsu gaped at the bag as if it were some foreign object, "You what?"

Lucy's smile strained, "I made you lunch!"

"Wh-why?" Natsu sputtered.

"Do I need a reason why?" A vein ticked on Lucy's forehead.

"Guess not," Natsu awkwardly rubbed his neck. "What is it?"

"Does it matter?" Lucy seethed through a clenched jaw.

"Guess not," Natsu repeated. A grin began to spread on his cheeks, "Thanks, Lucy!"

Lucy's heart melted.

If Natsu did ever confess…how would he do it? Lucy found herself constantly wondering..

Maybe Natsu would pull her into his lap, gently stroking her arms, whispering into her ear, _I love you, Lucy. _

Or maybe Natsu would do that thing where he leans in close and says, _I love you, Lucy_, and then kisses her.

She flushed at her overactive imagination.

How was it possible for someone like him to be in love with someone like her?

He probably said all that love stuff to get Gajeel to leave him alone…because why else hasn't he confessed?

Before Lucy could mope in self-pity, Natsu leaned in close.

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

She inhaled sharply, breathing in his warm scent.

_Is he going to kiss me—_A hand ruffled her hair.

Lucy's eye twitched.

_I am such an idiot, _she internally cried.

"Heyy!" she swatted his hand away. "Quit it!"

Natsu only chuckled at her annoyance.

He glanced over at the clock, and in a monotone voice, he said "Ahh shit, missed first period."

"You don't sound too concerned," Lucy quirked.

"Ehh, well…" Natsu shrugged. "Erza's going to kill me no matter what so…" He shrugged again.

"Good point," Lucy giggled. "But won't her wrath be worse the later you show up?"

"AHH! CRAP!" Natsu panicked.

And within these next few moments, Lucy's heart had completely stopped.

Natsu had swiftly opened the front door and he had called over his shoulder, "THANKS FOR THE LUNCH, LUCY!"

But that's not what made Lucy's heart stop…It was the next thing he had said…

"I LOVE YOU!"

And then the door shut.

Lucy choked.

_What did he just…_

"DID HE REALLY JUST SAY THAT?!"

And with that said, Natsu wasn't the only one late for school that day…

**XOXOX**

* * *

**Does this count as a cliffy? :O**

**And don't worry too much if you think I rushed that. I have stuff planned :D**

**Hehe thank you all so much for reading!**

**Really random, but I don't think I'll ever be able to spell **_**embarrassment **_**without help, which in itself, is kind of embarrassing lol **

**Anyway, you make me so unbelievably happy!**

**And your support is much appreciated!**

**Thank you again!**


	25. Chapter 25

****I will be changing my username to my tumblr URL: MissyPlatina****

**25****TH**** CHAPTER?! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!**

**Asdkjasda thank you all very much!**

**Here ya go! **

* * *

**XOXOX**

Natsu felt like a weight had been lifted.

He had finally said it.

Granted, he didn't stick around to see her reaction…

Nor did he bring it up again while texting her because why should he? He confessed, that's all that mattered and all that counted.

And besides, he was almost positive Lucy loved him back.

But it would be nice to know for sure…

"Are ya gonna invite Lucy tonight, Natsu?" Lisanna asked in a sing-song voice, breaking him out of thought.

"Huh?" Natsu stared at the short-haired girl. "What's tonight?"

"You forgot?" Lisanna gasped. "Tonight is the first match of the semester!"

"IT IS?!" Natsu gaped. "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?!"

"Erza did," Lisanna sweat-dropped. "First period."

"I MISSED FIRST PERIOD!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You did?" Lisanna awed. "Who misses the first day of classes of a new semester?!"

Natsu glared at her.

"Was it because of Luuccyy?" Lisanna teased.

"Pshh, no," Natsu looked away, hiding his blush with his scarf.

"It was!" Lisanna clasped her hands against her mouth. "Natsu's in loovveee!"

"Am not!" Natsu denied, blushing even harder.

Lisanna skeptically raised a delicate eye brow.

"ARGG, FINE!" Natsu groaned. "I'M JUST A LITTLE BIT IN LOVE!"

"A little bit?" Lisanna snickered. "You're cute, Natsu." She tousled his hair before skipping off.

Natsu glared at her, "So annoying."

And then he pulled out his phone.

"Almost forgot to tell you, I have a match tonight!" Natsu texted Lucy.

"Are you going to light something on fire?" Lucy inquired.

"Huh?" Natsu blinked, but then he understood, "No, Weirdo, I have a fighting match. First one of the new term! You should come, make sure you bring the pass I gave you."

"Okay :)," Lucy texted back.

And Natsu's heart hummed in his chest.

There was something both thrilling and nerve wracking about Lucy coming to watch.

He had been so nervous to give Lucy the pass for Christmas…he didn't think he would ever ask anyone to come watch him…that was a place only for his dad.

But that all changed of course…thanks to that weirdo.

**XOXOX**

Lucy was confused.

Natsu hadn't brought up his love confession and all his texts were so causal… "GAHHH I'M SO STUPID!" She cried on her walk home from school. "Of course he meant it in a friendly way!"

But still…he invited her to his first match of the semester…That was enough to fill Lucy with giddy happiness.

And of course, Lucy's father had been pestering her all day at school. Sending her messages of how precious she is to him and how proud her mother would be… It was nice and all—the first _five _messages, but now he was up to the twentieth and that was enough for Lucy to pull her hair out.

But she enjoyed it at the same time…she would take this over not speaking to him any day.

And this was all thanks to Natsu.

**XOXOX**

Levy and Juvia had also been invited to the match since both Gajeel and Gray were a part of the fight club known as _Fairy Tail_.

So the three of them walked into the school and found close seats.

It was strange that the school had an _actual _fighting arena. It was almost like a boxing ring, except it was circular.

And all the seats circled around like a coliseum.

And there were hundreds upon hundreds of people here.

No wonder Natsu had to give her a pass.

Lucy's phone buzzed.

"Are you here yet?" Natsu texted her.

"Yeah," she replied.

"THEN GET YOUR BIG ASS BACK STAGE!" Natsu sent back.

Lucy's eye twitched. This was the boy who confessed his love to her?

But even with her nervousness, Lucy managed to hall her _big ass _backstage.

It was surprisingly huge back there and cozy. There were couches set up all around and TVs plastered in front of them. There was food and refreshments displayed out in a buffet fashion.

And people were all over the place.

She searched around for Natsu and accidently bumped into Gray and Loke.

"Well if it isn't my bodacious mistress!" Loke grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips, but before he could actually kiss it, a fist jammed into his face.

"You're annoying," Natsu was now standing next to Lucy, with a scowl present on his face.

"Oi!" Gray growled at Natsu. "Don't hit your own team mates, Hot Head."

"He was bein' annoying!" Natsu said as if that made it okay.

"Who cares?!" Gray exclaimed. "Loke flirts with everyone! You can't throw a hissy fit all because he hit on your girlfriend!" Butterflies fluttered all around Lucy's stomach. _Girlfriend_, oh how badly she wanted to be Natsu's girlfriend…

Gray continued, "We need him in good condition! We are fighting Sabertooth after all."

"Whatever," Natsu lazily brushed off. "C'mon, Lucy."

He grabbed the girl's forearm and dragged her off to a quiet sector that looked like the emergency room since there was a bunch of first aid stuff lying around.

"Thanks for comin'," he brightly smiled.

Lucy's cheeks heated up, "N-no problem."

She shyly took him in; he was wearing one his strange outfits again; his puffy pants and his opened vest.

"Why do you wear that?" She blurted out.

"Hmm?" Natsu glanced down. "Oh 'cuz they are comfy to fight in."

"Ahh," Lucy nodded. "Makes sense…"

It was nerve wrecking being this close to him.

His ember scent filled her nostrils.

"I wanted to ask you something…" Natsu started. "About earlier…"

_Oh God…he's going to bring it up_, Lucy's eyes bugged.

"You know…" he continued. "This morning…I was wondering…"

It suddenly became hard to breathe, as though all the oxygen in the room had vanished.

"If you could make me lunch every day?"

"I love you too—I'D LOVE TOO!" Lucy slapped a hand over her mouth and Natsu just stood there ogling at her.

There was no way he didn't hear her slip up…

She swallowed.

Natsu stared at her with that shell shocked expression.

_Please say something_, she silently pleaded.

Natsu tugged at his scarf before breaking into a grin, "I like the enthusiasm!" And then his smile vanished and his face flushed up. He tugged at his scarf again as he said, "There's something else I want to ask you…"

"Wh-what?" Lucy couldn't take this anymore. She already felt like a total idiot and yet her heart began to race again as her mind whispered, _This is it!_

"I umm…" He averted his eyes and rubbed his arm in a sheepish manner. "I was wondering…if I could…you know…"

Her heart was going to burst.

_SPIT IT OUT ALREADY! _She wanted to scream at him.

He took a deep breath, "Could I sleep over again tonight?"

She wanted to strangle him.

She really needed to stop getting her hopes up.

"It's been so long since I've had a descent night's sleep…so I was wondering if I could sleep over again."

"Is that _all_ you want to ask me?" Lucy seethed.

"Yeah," Natsu said.

"There isn't _anything else_?"

"Nope."

Something in her snapped, "WHAT ABOUT—"

"NATSU-SAN!" An unfamiliar voice interrupted Lucy.

"SERIOUSLY?" Lucy turned around to see who had the audacity to interrupt her. It was some blonde, spikey haired guy. He ran over to them. Lucy moved closer to Natsu, "Who's he?"

"Yo, Sting!" Natsu beamed, which, both, greeted he boy and answered Lucy's question. "Whoaa you got big!" Natsu taped on Sting's muscular bicep.

"Yeah! Been working out extra hard so that I can be in your league, Natsu-san!" Sting grinned. "Be prepared to lose!"

Natsu grinned back and curled his right hand into a fist and pounded it into his left palm, "I'm all fired up!"

"Good," String laughed. "Wouldn't be fun if you weren't. Rogue's been working out a lot too."

"He has?" Natsu awed.

"Yeah," Sting nodded. "He's really excited for this match as well."

"Good! Speaking of Rogue, where is he?" Natsu inquired.

"Who's Rogue?" Lucy squeaked, looking back and forth between the boys.

"Rogue's with Gajeel-san," Sting said, ignoring Lucy. "You know how much he idolizes Gajeel-san…"

"Ahh well I guess I'll see him in the ring," Natsu said.

"Actually, you won't," Another voice joined in.

"Erza!" Lucy gasped. The red haired beauty stood before them, with her hands on her waist and a deep frown embedded on her lips.

"Natsu," Erza said sternly. "You didn't show up to first period."

"So what?" Natsu raised a brow.

"You aren't allowed to participate tonight. You have to be in school all day in order to participate."

"WHAT?" Natsu roared. "THAT'S NOT FAIR! IT WAS ALL THAT STUPID ICE STRIPPERS FAULT!"

"Rules are rules, Natsu," Erza stated, before walking away.

"How was this Gray's fault?" Lucy incredulously asked.

"It's not," Natsu sighed, crossing his arms. "I just like to blame everything that goes wrong in my life on him."

"Oh?" Lucy sweated.

"Well this sucks," Sting exhaled. "Maybe next time, Natsu-san." Sting left the room with his head hanging low.

"ARGGG!" Natsu groaned, pulling at his pink locks, "I WANTED TO FIGHT SO BADLY!"

"C'mon, Natsu," Lucy rubbed his back. "There's always next time, right?"

"I guess," he loudly exhaled. "BUT NOW THAT STUPID ICE-FOR-BRAINS-LOSER WILL HAVE A HEAD START ON EARNING HIT POINTS!"

Lucy giggled, "You're silly."

Natsu face scrunched up, "How am I silly?"

"You're not thinking clearly," Lucy explained. "Think of it this way. You're just giving Gray a handicap. Imagine how fun it will be to start from nothing and then crush him?"

A grin formed on Natsu's lips, "Now I'm really fired up!"

"Good!" Lucy laughed some more. "Now let's go watch the matches together!" She grabbed Natsu's hand to drag him to her seat, but he didn't budge.

"Nah," he said. "I want to do something else."

"Like what?" Lucy looked over at him.

He was staring down at their interlocked hands.

Then his eyes flickered over to hers. "Anything really," his voice lowered. "I just want to hang out with you..._alone_."

"Okay," Lucy breathily replied.

**XOXOX**

"Natsu," Lucy said calmly. "Why exactly are we folding all your clothes and putting them into a duffle bag?"

"For our sleepover," he cheekily grinned.

"Oh really?" Lucy skeptically asked. "Because it sure as hell looks like you're moving into my apartment!"

"Why would I want to move in with you?" He smirked. "All done!" He zipped up the duffle bag and placed it over his shoulder and then he picked up his backpack and placed it on his back. "Lucy, can you take Happy?"

"WHY ARE WE TAKING YOUR CAT TO A SLEEPOVER?!"

"Because he gets lonely," Natsu said with a straight face.

"Natsu," Lucy moaned. "When you said you wanted to hang out with me alone…this isn't really what I had in mind."

He dropped both bags off his shoulders. "What did you have in mind?"

Well what Lucy had really wanted was for Natsu to properly confess to her or at least bring it up...

She couldn't take it anymore.

Clearly he wasn't going to progress their relationship any further...

Mustering up some courage, Lucy approached him. His eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She watched Natsu's Adam's apple bob up and down.

She almost wanted to back down…

His shocked eyes were glued on her, watching every movement she made.

She leaned in really close, and breathy whispered, "I thought we could do something a little more fun..."

**XOXOX**

* * *

**Cliffy! Yay!**

**Sadly, this story will be coming to an end soon, but I have two possible stories for when I finish this one!**

**I posted the first chapters to both stories and it would really mean a lot if you all could check them out and tell me which one you like better! **

**One is called **_**The Embers of a Mix Up**_**, which is like a mix of this story and **_**Virtual Flames.**_

**Summary: **_**Through a strange mix up, Lucy somehow ends up swapping phones with a complete stranger.**_

**And then there's also **_**Quarantine**_**.**

**Summary: **_**Natsu and Lucy end up in Saturday detention, forced to clean up a research lab and through an accidental fight, a tank that contains a deadly bacteria breaks open, causing the school to be on lock down.**_

**Both are NaLu-centric AU. **

**Thank you so much for reading!**

***Hugs***


	26. Chapter 26

**THANK YOU FOR BEING AWESOME!**

**AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS SHORT CHAPTER!**

**BUT I think you'll all like it!**

* * *

**XOXOX**

"Juvia," Levy said, "I'm going to go backstage and find Lu-chan. She's been gone for a while…"

"Alright," Juvia smiled. "Tell Gray-sama I wish him luck!"

"Why don't you go back there yourself?" Levy asked.

"Oh," Juvia smiled, "Gray-sama likes his space from Juvia because Juvia can be a little too clingy."

"Ahh," Levy scratched her head. "Gotcha," and with that said, Levy walked backstage.

But she lied to Juvia; Levy, no offence to Lu-chan, couldn't care less where she was. Levy just wanted to see Gajeel…

She searched around the gigantic room, walking past people she had never seen before.

And then she heart raced.

She found him.

Gajeel was lounging in a corner with his arms crossed, talking to some guy with draping black hair.

"Kid, you got big," Gajeel smirked.

"Gajeel…" The boy's eyes nearly watered. "It's been my dream to hear you say that to me…I always idolized you!"

Levy sweated, wondering if she should leave…It felt like she was interrupting some private, and very intimate conversation.

"Don't sweat it, kid," Gajeel ruffled the boy's hair. "Now you better come at me with your best shot in that ring."

"That's the plan," the other guy grinned. "See ya, Gajeel."

"Rogue," Gajeel turned slightly and waved the boy off.

"Heyy, boyfriend," Levy tapped his back.

"Levy!" He jumped. "What are you doing back here?"

"Well…" Levy blushed and hid her hands behind her back, "Lu-chan was invited back here by Natsu…and well…it made me…kind of want to see you."

Gajeel raised his pierced eye brow and smugly smiled, "Is that so, Shrimp?"

"Maybe," Levy crossed her arms and looked away.

Gajeel chuckled and his hand caressed her tiny face, turning it to face him.

Her eyes bugged, causing his smile to widen.

Her heart going a mile a minute, until he squeezed her lips together, making a fish face…She shot him a glare as she tried to tug her face out of his grip.

Gajeel only laughed harder.

She swatted at his hand and he let go.

Just as she was going to chastise him, he said, "You're cute, Shrimp." And then he leaned his head down and captured her lips.

Her eyes grew wide, too stunned to kiss back.

It was strange, they had hardly kissed even though they were boyfriend and girlfriend…

But Levy planned on changing that as she melted into it.

Her hands traveled to his unruly hair and tangled themselves within it.

Gajeel roughly pressed Levy against the wall he had once been leaning against, encaging her with his muscular arms.

She let out a gasp of surprise, Gajeel took that gasp as an opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Their lips tugged against one another.

Levy sucked hard on his bottom lip and Gajeel let out a sensual moan.

Levy's hands began to travel from his hair down to his chest. She could feel all the muscles tense up a bit, causing Levy to smile proudly.

"Gajeel," a voice interrupted. "I hate to interrupt…but it's your turn…"

Gajeel ignored the voice and continued his assault on Levy's mouth for another few minutes.

"Gajeel!" Another voice cried out. "You _really _need to go now before they consider it a forfeit!"

Gajeel pulled away, he grinned at Shrimp before turning to the two voices.

"You two," he pointed to the two boys. "Take care of her for me."

And then he stalked off.

The two boys gaped at Levy, causing her to nervously giggle.

One was a rather large fellow with black hair and the other was slim with red hair and a goofy looking hat.

"I didn't think it was possible for anyone to capture the heart of Black Steel Gajeel," Goofy Hat Boy awed.

"Who is this girl?" The black haired boy marveled.

"I'm Levy," Levy smiled.

"Jet and Droy at your service!" The two boys grinned.

**XOXOX**

Lucy leaned in really close, and breathily whispered, "I thought we could do something a little more fun..."

"Lu-cy? He sounded unsure.

Her pupils were dilated, which somehow ensnared Natsu's focus.

"Shhh," Lucy smiled widely as she gently tugged on his scarf. Natsu's heart harshly pounded. He could feel his whole body heating up. The glint in her eyes, the fullness of her lips; she was beautiful…"You'll have plenty of time to talk afterwards, _Natsu_."

His breath hitched.

She leaned her face in a little closer, Natsu felt himself unconsciously leaning in to meet her.

They were so close.

He could feel her cool breath fanning his face and the warmth of her body…

She tilted her head up slightly and Natsu leaned his downwards.

Their lips were almost touching, except…that's when hands clamped down on his throat and he felt himself being shaken back and forth, "I'VE BEEN WAITING TO DO THIS TO YOU ALL DAY, STUPID! WHY HAVEN'T YOU BROUGHT UP THE CONFESSION?! I'VE BEEN WAITING ALL DAY FOR YOU TO MENTION SOMETHING ABOUT IT, BUT _NOOO _YOU DECIDED TO BE A STUPID JERK ABOUT IT!"

And then she let go.

"Lu…cy," he panted, clutching his throat. "That's not…what I imagined you…doing to my…neck…"

Her face flushed pink, "Then what did you picture?"

"No-Nothing," he flushed, taking in her angry form.

She had her hands on her waist, emphasizing her curvy hips. Her tight, pink top amplified her chest and her pouty expression enhanced her cuteness.

Natsu mentally cursed.

If she weren't so cute, Natsu would be flaming right now.

"You are such a jerk!" She snapped again. "I mean seriously! Who confesses while they are running away?! And how did you not bring the confession up all day?! I HATE YOU!" She smacked his chest. Natsu winced.

"And I hinted at it all day!" She went to smack him again, but this time, Natsu caught her hand. Her eyes widened, "And then you do that! And it makes my heart turn to goo! GAHH WHY DO I HAVE TO BE IN LOVE WITH A TOTAL IDIOT?"

"Lucy," he finally said, "I think you upgraded from _Weirdo _to _Psycho._"

"I LITERALLY JUST CONFESSED AND _THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" _Lucy cried with her hands up in the air. "I DON'T GET—

Natsu grinned, "I love you."

"YOU—WHAT?" Lucy's eyes turned wide.

"I. Love. You." Natsu put emphasis on each word, as he grabbed her arm to pull her towards him.

"Took you long enough," Lucy blushed as she let herself be pulled.

And he gently pressed his lips against hers.

_This is perfect_, Lucy thought as she kissed back.

**XOXOX**

* * *

**Sorry again that it is short!**

**But I thought this was a good place to stop!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**And I would like to thank Guest: Raven since I can't personally reply to you, thank you for always being so sweet!**

**You are all the best! *Hugs***

****UPDATE: I think there's been some confusion. This story isn't over yet. Sorry if I made it seem like it was :3 ****


	27. Chapter 27

**Slight Warning: This chapter may be a little graphic…but not at the same time…I don't know actually…it really depends on what you consider to be graphic? So just a bit of a warning to my lovely readers.**

**Only the first half though.**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

**XOXOX**

Natsu's hands traveled down Lucy's spine, pulling her flush against him. Lucy's hands automatically encircled his neck, partially tugging on his scarf.

His mouth was hot against hers—and she couldn't get enough of it.

She lightly gnawed on his lower lip.

Natsu let out a of noise surprise, which sent a thrilling jolt throughout Lucy's body.

He could feel Lucy's hands undoing his scarf and then she chucked it somewhere over her shoulder. Her hands were now on his chest. Running up and down his abs. Natsu shivered.

It was strange, he never thought he would want someone touching him there, but now he didn't want her to stop. She tugged at the vest, signaling for him to take it off, which he happily obliged to.

Lucy's dreams of running her hands over his ab indentations had finally come true. She slowly traced each section, while maintaining lip-on-lip contact, only to take quick breaks for air.

Natsu's own hands began to wander as well, grasping her firm butt through her thin skirt. She was deliciously soft, yet firm all at the same time.

Lucy gasped, having never been groped there before.

There was one part of Lucy that Natsu had longed to touch…his hands glided over from her butt to her waist. They slowly trailed up her curvy hips, causing her to squirm a bit, eventually landing on her voluptuous breasts.

_So soft_, he thought as he squeezed.

Lucy let out a squeal and broke away from him.

That was even more intimate than the butt grab, in Lucy's opinion.

"Sorry," Natsu didn't look nor sound apologetic.

"It's alright," Lucy fiercely blushed. She took in his naked top half and her eyes bugged.

"Oh my God!" She placed her hand over her mouth.

"What?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Your neck!" She pointed to it. "I never seen it before!"

"Huh?" his hand instinctively went to his neck. "Oh, I never took my scarf off around you before?"

"No!" Something glistened on his neck so Lucy leaned in closely for a better look. "A scar?"

"Yeah," Natsu unconsciously rubbed it.

"How do you get a scar on your neck?" Lucy questioned. "Were you bit by a vampire?"

"Errr," Natsu sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"THAT WOULD MAKE SENSE!" Lucy exclaimed. "I mean how else can someone jump out of my apartment window and not wind up in the hospital? And most nights you have trouble sleeping, because you're not supposed to sleep! And you eat really spicy foods because you probably can't taste normal foods!"

"I'M NOT A VAMPIRE!" Natsu roared. "Damn you have an overactive imagination…"

"Aww," Lucy pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Then how did you get a scar on your neck?"

"Ehh…" Natsu blushed, "I…err…It's not really important."

"Natsu," she put her hands on her hips…hips that he just touched, Natsu looked away from her.

"I was tryin' to play a prank on everyone and I found this broken piece of glass, so I thought it would be a good idea to…ya know…" He turned his gaze back to her, just in time to watch her brown eyes bug out, "and I KNOW I'M STUPID, OKAY! BUT I WAS ONLY A KID, SHEESH!"

"Well as long as you know you're stupid…" she winked.

"Oh shut up," Natsu glowered, before pulling her back into his arms as his lips crashed down upon hers.

She moved her lips away from his mouth and began to kiss down over his scar. Natsu let out a low moan as Lucy gently sucked.

She gasped as she felt something protruding against her thigh.

Knowing very well what that something was, Lucy ground herself against it.

"Lu-cy," he groaned. "We s—"

Lucy placed her lips back on his mouth to shut him up just as she rubbed herself against him. Natsu continued his sensual groans.

Lucy pulled away and breathed out, "Ya know a hammock for a bed is pretty inconvenient…"

"Is not!" Natsu argued.

"Prove it!"

"I will!" and without warning, Natsu picked Lucy, chucking her over his shoulder.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She cried.

"You had trouble getting on the hammock last time, remember?" He carried her over to the said hammock and ungracefully plopped her down on it.

She rolled over to make room for Natsu as he climbed in afterwards, lying right on top of her.

He pulled himself up, settling his legs between her own.

He began to kiss all around her mouth, trailing down his cheek and onto her neck.

Lucy let her own set of moans as Natsu not-so-gently sucked her sensitive skin. It was too much for her to take. His fiery scent was all around her, driving her near insanity. His warm body, enveloping her own…

She wanted more…

Her hand traced down his chest to the hem of his pants…

He slapped it away.

"What are you doing?" He asked, slightly breathless as he stopped his assault on her neck and his obsidian eyes bore into her.

"No-nothing," Lucy blushed, averting her eyes. _Oh God_, she panicked, _what was I thinking_?

He pulled himself into a crisscross position. "Look, Lucy," he said. Lucy frowned, _I just screwed everything up… _"I don't want us to rush into anythin'…"

"Me either," Lucy quickly said.

He smiled gently at her and held a hand out to help Lucy sit up, "'Cuz I really don't wanna screw anythin' up."

She gratefully took it and clambered into his lap, straddling him, "I don't want to screw anything up either."

She noticed Natsu gulp, making her inwardly scream. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his bare chest.

"Maybe hammocks aren't so bad after all," Lucy's lips lightly brushed against his neck, causing goosebumps to develop.

"What are you doing to me?" He mumbled more to himself.

"Nothing," she breathed against the crook of his neck.

"What do you wanna do now?" he asked, rubbing his hand up and down Lucy's back.

Lucy absentmindedly drew circles on Natsu's thigh, "Whatever you want to do."

"We could go to _Fairy Tail_," he suggested. "We probably won the match and that's where we go to celebrate…"

"Okay," Lucy grinned.

**XOXOX**

Lucy was shaking with anticipation.

This would be her first time walking in there with Natsu—as her boyfriend…

She eyed her hand in his…would everyone stare at them?

Would they all scream, _FINALLY!_

"Ahh!" Lucy cried aloud as Natsu was about to open the doors to the bar.

"What's wrong?" Natsu gave her a sideways glance.

"Nothing!" She blushed. "Just nervous about how everyone will act."

Natsu chuckled and preceded to open the door.

They silently strolled in as Lucy waited for someone to notice…

Everyone had a glass in their hands and they were laughing and chatting amongst themselves…no one even paid the duo the slightest of attention.

"This isn't what I expected," Lucy murmured, sweat-dropping.

Natsu shrugged, "It's exactly what I expected. C'mon!"

He tugged her along, closer to where everyone was at.

"I'M BACK!" He screamed.

Everyone turned and looked at them, Lucy resisted the urge of slapping Natsu as her face burned crimson. Why did he have to bring attention to them?

"AND GUESS WHAT!" He continued as he let go of Lucy's hand and stood behind her. His arms wrapped around her, grabbing her breasts, "THESE ARE ALL MINE NOW!" He squeezed.

"FINALLY!" Everyone cheered.

"Way to go, Lu-chan!" Levy grinned.

"About time," Gray smirked.

"Juvia is so happy!"

"Aww!" Lisanna and Mira cooed.

"Nice," Cana winked.

Lucy, however, was flaming—flaming with anger.

She turned around and struck Natsu in the jaw, "DON'T TOUCH MY BOOBS, YOU PERVERT!"

He went flying,

"Damn," Gajeel laughed. "Lucy needs to join our team. We would be undefeatable with her on our side."

"Couldn't agree more," Erza gleamed.

**XOXOX**

* * *

**Hope this chapter wasn't too graphic for you!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Did I do a good job?**

**I get nervous writing stuff like this...**

**Whelp, thanks again!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Eeep! Sorry for the late chapter! I was feeling pretty down and everything I tried writing was a bit angsty.**

**But now I'm better so here's the new chapter!**

* * *

**XOXOX**

Lucy was acting weird again, Natsu sighed to himself.

Each time he tried to catch her eye, she always managed to look away just in time. Or if he went over to talk to her, her voice would go up several pitches…

"Girlfriend problems already, Fire Balls?" Gray quirked.

"Pshh, no," Natsu tried to sound casual. "She's probably just embarrassed by all the attention or somethin'…"

"Keep tellin' yourself that," Gray smirked before walking off.

Natsu swallowed.

There was no way he screwed up within the past two hours of them dating, right?

**XOXOX**

"Lu-chan!" Levy grabbed Lucy over to where she and Juvia were sitting. "I can't believe you and Natsu are finally together!"

Lucy nervously laughed, "Me either," as she took her seat across from Juvia.

Levy plopped back down next to Juvia and Juvia asked, "So what was his confession like?"

Lucy scratched the top of her head, "Well it was something only Natsu would do…"

"Ooh," Levy and Juvia both winced.

"He confessed this morning while running out of my apartment and then he didn't bring it up all day…and then I had to shake it out of him…and the next thing you know, we are making out in his hammock and I'm trying to get into his pants."

Levy gapped at her while Juvia clapped her hands, "Juvia is so proud!"

Cana, who was sitting nearby, spit out all the beer that was in her mouth, "LUCY, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" She ran over to Lucy and pulled her into a tight hug. "I didn't think you had it in you! So how did you like it?"

Lucy, who was a deep shade of red, said, "Well…I…we…"

Cana stiffened, "You guys didn't do it?"

"Nope," Lucy admitted. "He stopped me from taking his pants off…"

"What a loser," Cana sighed as she went back to her barrel.

"Lu-chan," Levy spoke carefully, "you weren't _actually _planning on having…?"

"Yes! No!" Lucy hide her face into her hands, "I don't know! I was in the heat of the moment, okay! And now he probably thinks I'm some huge slut and he rejected me…and it still kind of embarrassing…"

"That does not make you a slut," Levy stated. "And there's no way Natsu would think of you like that."

Lucy felt a little comforted by Levy's words, but still…

"Lucy!" Natsu called her over from the far side of the room. "Get over here already!"

The three girls noticed that everyone was sitting, facing a blank wall.

"Oh!" Juvia said, "They like to watch the highlights of the match."

And that's when Lucy saw the big projector aimed at the wall.

"Juvia," Gray called.

Juvia bolted out of her seat and clambered into Gray's lap.

Lucy and Levy giggled as Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray and kissed him all over.

The two girls gingerly made their way over to where everyone was at, but Lucy couldn't help but notice they were being followed, "Err…Levy, who are those two?"

"Hmm?" Levy glanced over her shoulder and sweat-dropped, "Jet and Droy…they've been following me all night…"

"Ohh?" Lucy was a bit befuddled.

**XOXOX**

Lucy went to sit down next to Natsu, but Natsu grabbed her by the waist, causing her to fall right into his lap.

"Hi," she breathed, grateful that she was facing forwards, instead of looking at him.

"Yo," he said back.

After a few moments of staring at a blank wall, Natsu whispered, "Relax. You're too stiff."

"Sorry," she did her best to relax into his toned chest.

Without knowing it, Gajeel was observing the new couple…

"Shrimp!" Gajeel barked. "C'mere!"

Levy sweated as she walked over to him, "What is it—"

"Eep!" Levy fell into the dark haired boys lap.

"Good," he grinned, hugging her against his chest.

Levy frowned, "You aren't doing this to compete with Natsu, are you?"

"Of course not!" He scoffed. "I already won. Nothing left to compete over."

"You're ridiculous," Levy muttered.

"So what were you and the two blue-haired girls talkin' 'bout before?" Natsu asked, while drawing small circles on her lower abdomen.

"Nothing important," Lucy squeaked.

"Really?" Natsu wasn't convinced.

"Yeah," Lucy replied. "Levy was just telling me about the competition…"

"Oh, so you weren't talkin' about how I rejected you?"

Lucy let out a sputtering noise, "No-I-no!"

"Liar," Natsu whispered into her ear and then he pulled away and asked, "Is that why you've been actin' all weird tonight?"

"I haven't been acting weird!" She denied.

"You haven't made eye contact with me since we've been here…" Lucy remained silent. "Look, Lucy," he said softly. "I didn't reject you, alright? It was more of a…_to be continued _kind of thing—when we've been dating longer."

"I'm sorry for trying to rush us," Lucy sulked.

"Don't apologize, you Weirdo." Natsu laughed, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"Sorry for avoiding you also…" she continued as though he didn't say anything.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed and then asked, "Why were you avoiding me exactly?"

"I was embarrassed about the rejection and…you make me nervous," she admitted.

"_I _make _you_ nervous?" Natsu marveled.

"Yeah," Lucy felt a thousand times hotter.

"I think it's the other way around," he grumbled.

"I make you nervous?" Lucy's heart thudded as she turned her head to try and look at him, but failed miserably.

She could feel Natsu playing with a strand of her hair, "Well yeah…I kept thinkin' I screwed up already since you wouldn't look at me..."

She turned around in his lap, straddling him, "You idiot," she grasped his face in between her hands and kissed him.

He kissed back after a few moments, his hands knotting themselves in her hair.

She began to move closer, pressing her chest into his, letting out a wanton moan.

"Keep it PG, you two!" someone shouted.

Lucy, feeling embarrassed, tried to pull away, but Natsu held her close, deepening the kiss.

Wolf whistles rang all around them and then he finally released her.

Lucy panted and stared wide-eyed at Natsu.

He shot her a huge, innocent smile.

Swallowing, Lucy turned herself back around, leaning her back against his chest once again.

"Great!" Lisanna moaned. "Now these two are at it!"

Lucy looked over to see who Lisanna was talking about.

She gasped.

Levy and Gajeel were in a full on make-out session.

Gajeel had Levy pinned to the floor beneath him, as their hands traveled all over.

"Guess Gajeel's not done competing with you, Natsu," Lucy said numbly.

"Gajeel's competing with me?" Natsu sounded surprised and then he mischievously chuckled, "I guess we should do what they're doing then since I can't let Gajeel win!" She elbowed his ribs, "Ow!" he moaned and let out a wheezy, "Never mind."

And then the video began.

From what Lucy gathered, Erza was the main star of the night, defeating Minerva in a devastatingly awesome match.

Gajeel and Rogue had fought hand-in-hand, but Gajeel managed to come out on top, Levy cheered during the whole video.

Gray's match was pretty impressive too. He fought some guy with a weird hat, named Rufus, who was winning in the beginning, but Gray managed to pull off an amazing win.

Natsu had let out loud cheers every time Gray got hit or missed an attack.

"Don't you want Gray to win though?" Lucy asked.

"Of course," Natsu said. "I just enjoy watching him struggle for his victory."

"Right," Lucy sighed.

During Cana's match, Lucy's eyes began to feel heavy.

She felt so relaxed as Natsu mindlessly played with her hair.

His body felt so nice and warm.

She could fall asleep like this…

**XOXOX**

"Luuucccyyy," Natsu nudged the girl in his arms. "Did you really fall asleep?" She didn't answer. "Weirdo, now I have to carry you home…"

He carefully stood up, making sure not to jostle Lucy's slumbering body, "Lucy and I are gonna head out," he informed everyone, cradling her against his chest.

"Don't take advantage of her," Erza sternly warned.

"Yeah," Cana agreed. "Just wake her up if you want to have a little fun. I'm sure she's down for anything."

"Make sure you use protection," Mira smiled sweetly.

Natsu sweated.

"Like Natsu would know where to stick it," Gray sneered.

Natsu growled, "OF COURSE I KNOW WHERE TO STICK! I'M NOT THAT DUMB, YA KNOW! AND SINCE YOU'RE ALL SO DAMN CURIOUS, I'M NOT STICKIN' IT ANYWHERE TONIGHT!"

"Aww," Cana frowned. "How boring."

"ARGGG!" Natsu stormed out of the noisy bar.

Once he was outside, he gently spoke, "You're lucky you missed all of that."

She felt so light in his arms, though he was still going to make a joke about how heavy she was when she wakes up.

He was going to bring her to her own apartment, but something dawned on him, "Shit! Keys…I don't know where they are…guess the sleepover will be at my place, Lucy."

**XOXOX**

He placed her gently on his hammock, but she still was jostled awake, "Na…tsu?"

"Shhh," he put a finger to his lips. "Go back to sleep."

"Alright…" she smiled with her eyes closed. "I…love...you."

"Yeah, yeah," he chuckled. "Love ya too, Weirdo," he tucked her in.

And then Natsu looked around for his beloved cat, "Happy! Wake me up if Lucy gets restless or somethin'."

And then he walked out of his room and to go sleep on his couch, knowing very well how panicked Lucy would be if he slept in the hammock with her.

**XOXOX**

Lucy felt something shaking her.

"Wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open and met a pair of black ones, "Natsu!" She exclaimed.

"I have school soon," he stated. "And you said you were going to make me lunch…"

"I don't want to," she moaned, pulling the covers over her head.

"Lucy!" He tugged the covers off her.

"Stopppp," she cried. "I want to sleep longer."

Happy jumped into the hammock with her and curled up against her.

"I wish you went to my school so that you would be up already," he sighed.

Suddenly she sat up. "Where am I?"

Natsu raised a brow, "My house."

"WHY?!" She scrambled off the hammock, annoying Happy in the process.

"You're screaming!" Natsu beamed. "I was getting worried there for a second…"

"Natsu!" She glared at him.

"Because I couldn't find your keys and you fell asleep on me at _Fairy Tail_! What's a boyfriend supposed to do? Leave you at there?"

Her eyes bugged.

_Boyfriend_.

_Natsu is my boyfriend_!

And then she realized how disgusting she probably looks… "I have to go home!"

"Why?"

"TO MAKE MYSELF LOOK CUTE!"

And with that said, she was out his door within seconds.

"But you always look cute," he muttered while he scratched the back of his head.

**XOXOX**

"I want to go to school with you," Lucy texted him, knowing he was in class so she couldn't call him on her walk to school.

"Me too," he replied.

"It would be so romantic…you would carry my schoolbag…"

"And I would get to hold your hand as we walked to class…" He added, sounding oddly romantic in Lucy's opinion.

"But more importantly, you would carry my schoolbag," Lucy repeated as she struggled with the heavy weight of her schoolbag.

"Glad to see we are on the same page," he teased.

Lucy bit her lip, despite her joke, she really did want to go to school with Natsu.

The amount of TV shows she watched of couples going to school together and books she had read…her heart sank.

Would she never get to do those cute couple things, such as locker kisses, walking to class together, walking to and from school together?

Well Natsu, once upon a time, had walked her to and from school when she had broken her phone that one time…but he had to miss class in order to do that…

"Stupid all-girl school," Lucy muttered.

And it was all her father's fault…

Her face lit up, "Wait a second!"

Now that her father is on the road of redemption…maybe she could get him to let her switch schools…

**XOXOX**

* * *

**Will Lucy get to switch schools?!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope this chapter wasn't boring!**

**Also, I posted a oneshot yesterday if any of you are interested in reading ^_^**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi!**

**Sprained my big toe so now I had time to write this chapter, yay!**

**Thank you all for being such cuties!**

**Please enjoy :') **

* * *

**XOXOX**

"Lucy, I'm sorry, but that's utterly impractical."

"But, dad!" Lucy yearend for him to understand how desperately she needed to go to Fiore High.

"No _buts_, Lucy," he said. "You go to the best school in the whole region. There is no reason for you to switch."

"And Fiore High is one of the best as well!" Lucy disputed.

"Pray tell, why exactly do you want to change schools?"

"Because…because…" She couldn't say it was because of Natsu… and now she was choking on the spot…Great_…_

"It's because of that Natsu fellow, I presume?" his voice held a hint of humor.

Lucy remained silent.

"Look, Lucy, you can't switch schools for a boy," he plainly stated. "Besides, you see him all the time after school, don't you?"

She took a deep breath, "That's not why I want to switch."

"It isn't?" he sounded skeptical.

"Nope," she said again. "I want to join the Fiore High's fight club. They are number one in all of Fiore and I want to be a part of that team."

"You want to…? Wait what?" he was completely off guard.

Lucy licked her lips before talking slowly into the phone, "Watching them fight…it made me want to give it a go and since my school doesn't have anything of the sort, I figured it would be a great idea to transfer…and Natsu being there is just a bonus."

"Lucy…" Her father's voice expressed worrisome doubts. "I'll need time to think about this, alright?"

"Thank you!" Lucy couldn't stop the grin spreading onto her cheeks.

"It's not a _yes, _Lucy," her father said sternly.

"I know," she tried to keep her smile out of her voice. "Bye!"

And then she hung up.

Lucy ran back to the cafeteria to tell Levy and Juvia that she might be leaving the school.

But then she froze up.

Her stomach churned.

How would they react to the news?

_Maybe I should wait until I find out for sure…_

**XOXOX**

"I have so much homework," Levy complained. "It should be considered illegal to give so much…"

"Well you are in all the advanced placement courses," Lucy pointed out.

"Juvia thinks Levy set herself up for this," Juvia teased as the three friends exited the building, for it was time to go home.

Lucy looked around hoping to see a familiar mop of pink hair, but to her disappointment, no one's hair matched the depiction.

Suddenly hands wrapped around Lucy's face, effectively covering her eyes, "Guess who?" the voice lowly whispered.

She let out a happy squeal as she shook the hands off her eyes and whirled around. She instantly threw her arms around the boy's neck, taking in his mane of orange hair, and leaned up to—_Orange hair? _"Loke?" she blinked.

"My Queen," the orange-haired boy winked.

Her eyes widened with both fear and anger, "WHAT ARE YOU—" She was about to cry before she was interrupted.

"Lucy, what the hell?" a very familiar voice sounded disgruntled.

"EEP, Natsu!" She disengaged herself from Loke. "It's not what you think!" She cried to her boyfriend who was staring at her with his face all twisted up.

"Don't be too upset at her, Natsu," Loke apologetically smiled. "It's just the effect I have on all females…"

Lucy's hands curled up as her insides began to boil, "YOU ASS!" She kicked him flying several yards away.

Natsu's disturbed expression quickly broke away as he clutched his stomach and bawled with laughter.

"Sorry, Natsu," Lucy sheepishly apologized, clasping her hands behind her back. "I was really hoping you would be here and when Loke put his hands over my eyes and said _guess who_, I let my excitement get the best of me…"

"It's alright, Weirdo," Natsu wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oi, you should show me what you were gonna do to Loke when you thought he was me." His eyes held a look of mischievousness.

Lucy's face flushed, "I wasn't going to do anything, Stupid."

Natsu let out an exaggerated sigh, "Well if you're gonna be that way…" he shrugged.

Lucy raised a brow in question and before she could move away, he snatched her into his arms and—

"Can you guys flirt somewhere else?" a voice droned.

Before either Lucy or Natsu could react, a loud "GRAY-SAMA" rang between them.

Lucy turned around to see her friend engulfing the boy in a bear-tight hug.

And then Lucy heard Levy let out a squeak. She looked over to see her tossed over Gajeel's shoulder.

"Wh-what are you doing, Gajeel!" Levy screamed, squirming all about.

"Walkin' you home, Shrimp," he grinned.

She stopped squirming and sighed, "I think you've missed the concept of _walking_."

"Gihi," he began to walk off.

"MY HOUSE IS IN THE OTHER DIRECTION!" Levy exclaimed, but Gajeel kept walking in the direction he started in.

Lucy giggled at the ridiculous scene.

"Gray-sama," Juvia breathed, clutching Gray tightly, "Juvia thinks we should make love tonight."

"Juvia!" Gray's face turned a shade of red.

Lucy watched as Juvia grabbed his hand and dragged the blushing boy off to the direction of her house.

"What's with the ugly face?" Natsu quirked.

"Hey!" She smacked his chest.

"Why do you look all sad?" Natsu rephrased, rubbing the spot Lucy had hit.

"I'm not sad," She said with her face scrunching up from minor confusion.

"Look, Lucy," Natsu sighed. "Droopy Eyes and Blue-Haired Girl have been datin' for a while so of course they have a sexual—Mmph!"

Lucy had smacked her hand over his mouth, "I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT THAT! I SWEAR!"

Natsu licked her hand and Lucy automatically recoiled with disgust.

"Alrighty then," Natsu smiled at Lucy's menacing glare. "Gimme your bag."

"My bag?"

"Yeah," he held his hand out for it.

"Why?" Lucy cocked her head to the side.

Natsu let out an impatient noise, "Well this morning you were pretty adamant about me holdin' your bag."

"Oh!" She happily slid the bag off her shoulder and handed it over to Natsu, as they began their walk home.

Lucy swiftly entwined their hands, keeping her eyes trained on the path in front of them.

"Are your hands like permanently sweaty or somethin'?" Natsu inquired.

"YOU'RE SO RUDE!" Lucy tried to pull her hand out of his, but Natsu's grip tightened.

"Guess that's somethin' I'll have to get used to," he shot her a cheeky grin.

Lucy blushed and looked away.

**XOXOX**

"Gajeel," Levy's voice was crisp. "PUT ME DOWN!" she banged her arms against his back.

"Oi, Shrimp," Gajeel said with his hands placed firmly on the small of her back, "Where the hell do you live? And where the hell are we?"

"I don't live anywhere near here, Gajeel," she exhaled.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!" Gajeel growled.

"I told about a thousand times!" Levy cried.

"Don't make up lies, Shrimp," he simply stated. "So where exactly are we?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Levy sweat-dropped. "Can you put me down now? Your shoulder is starting to dig into my stomach…"

But Gajeel ignored her and continued off into another direction.

"THIS IS STILL THE WRONG DIRECTION!" Levy wailed.

**XOXOX**

Natsu sat behind Lucy on her bed and played with her silky hair while Lucy worked on her homework.

The TV was on in the background to keep Natsu entertained, though he could hardly focus on it.

Lucy was far too distracting. Even though she was only doing homework, Natsu couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked so focused and cute…

Natsu leaned his forehead against the back of her head, breathing in her wonderful floral scent.

How did he end up so lucky?

"Naattssuuu," she moaned. "You're too distracting!"

Natsu pulled away and ogled at the back of her head.

_He distracted her_?

"How am I distracting?"

"I don't know…You just are…" And then she mumbled, "You make me want to do things…"

Natsu's heart skipped, "What kind of things?"

"This," Lucy whirled around and clambered onto his lap. Her hands grasped his cheeks and roughly pulled him down so that his lips were close to hers.

Natsu felt like he was going to combust with the anticipation.

_So close_.

His breathing had hitched.

"But I can't," her cool breath gently brushed over his lips, sending a shiver down his body. She released his face and climbed off him to go back to her spot in front of him.

Natsu's heart rate was erratic.

He tried to calm himself down by playing with her hair.

_Lucy certainly knows how to build up a moment_, he painfully swallowed.

**XOXOX**

"GAJEEL, I MEAN IT! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Levy floundered and thrashed all around.

"Alright, alright," Gajeel chuckled as he plopped Levy down on her feet.

"About time," she muttered, clutching her stomach that ached from his hard bones. "Now how are we—Gajeel?" She noticed he was walking inside some random building.

She quickly followed him.

It was some fancy restaurant that had a strange museum-vibe to it.

"Where are we?" Levy whispered.

"Name please?" The hostess said.

"Gajeel Redfox," he grunted.

The woman searched down her list and asked, "Party of two?"

"Yup," Gajeel replied.

"Great," she grinned, grabbing two menus and handed them to a waiter standing nearby.

He took the menus and said, "Follow me, please."

Levy was beyond confused as Gajeel grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the table the waiter had led them to.

"Gajeel," Levy steadily said. "What are we doing here?"

"Eating," he sounded nonchalant as he looked over the menu.

"But this restaurant is super expensive!" Levy gaped at the prices on the menu.

"Your point?" Gajeel looked up from the menu.

"Why are we here?!"

"It's the anniversary of when we first started texting…About four-ish months ago? Maybe five months? Ehh who cares about the exact month, right?" He grinned. "So we are celebrating."

Levy awed at the boy across from her.

Now this…this was the sweetest thing ever.

Her eyes welled up.

"Thank you, Gajeel."

**XOXOX**

* * *

**Eep! Chapter 30 is next! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you all have a nice day or night!**


	30. Chapter 30

**WAHH CHAPTER 30?!**

**AND HAPPY 3 MONTH-AVERSARY, LOVELIES! **

**Eep, time for some sad news…This story will be ending around Chapter 35 most likely…depending on the timing of everything…**

**Thank you for all the kindness!**

* * *

**XOXOX**

"I'm gonna go take a bath," Lucy pulled herself off the bed.

"Why?' Natsu cocked his head to the side, throwing his hands on his lap. "It's not like you smell or somethin'."

"Thanks," she sweated. "I find them relaxing is all," she walked over to her bathroom door. "Don't touch anything," she called over her shoulder.

"Don't drown," he teased as the door slammed shut. "Pshhh like I'm not gonna touch anything…" he jumped off her bed and went exploring like he had many times before.

Deciding to read what she has written for her book, Natsu raced over to her desk.

Her desk was covered in her drafts in strangely messy piles, so Natsu decided to not disturb the mess.

He glanced over at her underwear drawer next, but he looked through that dozens of times before…

_Buzz. Buzz_.

"Hmm?" Natsu turned his head towards her bed. His gaze landed on her glowing cellphone.

Now that was something he hadn't explored before…

He grabbed the phone and saw that she had a voice mail from her father.

Without meaning to, Natsu clicked _play_.

"Look, Lucy," her father said with regret. "I can't allow you to switch to Fiore High. It would be too much of a hassle with all the transcripts and what not. Also…" he sounded hesitant, "I fear that _Natsu _might distract you from your studies…and your request to join that fight club…I can't let you do that. What if you got hurt? I would never forgive myself…I'm sorry, Lucy. Just remember, I love you."

The message ended.

Natsu's brows furrowed, _Lucy's tryin' to change schools_?

_And her father said no…_

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

Natsu whirled around in surprise, "Lu-Lucy! I ain't lookin' at nothin'…" He hid her phone behind his back.

"Okay," Lucy raised a skeptical brow, but didn't press any further.

"I gotta umm pee?" he dashed off before she could question his odd behavior.

Once he was safely inside the bathroom, he pulled out Lucy's phone and deleted the voice mail.

Just as he was about to exit the bathroom, Lucy's phone vibrated in his hand.

"Juvia wants Lucy to know she bought Lucy red lingerie and slipped it into her schoolbag while she wasn't looking."

Natsu could feel himself sweating as his body became a hundred degrees hotter as he texted back, "Why would you buy me that exactly?"

"To help with the intimacy issue! Juvia wants Lucy to have what she and Gray-sama have!"

The phone slipped from his hands.

His eye twitched, _the hell_?

"Natsu?" Lucy called through the door. "What did you drop? It sounded expensive… And did I leave my phone in there? Can't find it anywhere…"

"Found your phone," he tried to keep his voice as normal as possible.

"That was what you dropped, wasn't it?"

"Yup," he picked the phone back up and saw another message from Juvia, "Juvia knows Lucy will thank her for this ;) ."

_Why was everyone so annoying about this_? Natsu wondered.

Back at school _everyone _harassed him, wondering if he and Lucy had down anything yet…

_So annoying_, he rubbed his head before leaving the bathroom.

Lucy stood before him with her hair tied up in a bun and her hand out, waiting for her phone.

He handed the object back to her.

"Thanks," she smiled and then she saw the message from Juvia. "Huh?"

Natsu quickly looked away, pretending to be distracted by his own phone.

"YOU READ MY TEXT MESSAGES?!" she shrieked.

"No!" Natsu blushed.

"YOU REPLIED TO HER MESSAGE, YOU LIAR!" she screamed.

And Natsu saw stars after that.

**XOXOX**

"Wish everyone would leave us alone," Natsu grumbled, crossing his arms while sitting on the floor.

"Me too," Lucy dug out the offending item and held it to get a good look at it.

It was pretty cute, Lucy had to admit and it probably cost Juvia a fortune…

She carefully folded it and placed it into her drawer.

Natsu pulled himself off the floor and grabbed his things, "Well I'm gonna head out. See ya tomorrow."

"You're leaving?" she pouted. "But I just finished my homework…"

Natsu moved close to the pouting girl and pulled her into his arms. "Sorry, Lucy. Got somethin' I need to do." He peck her forehead. "Let's hangout tomorrow!" And then he ruffled her hair.

She pulled away and shot him a glare.

Natsu shot her a cheeky smile to counter her dirty look.

She looked away. "Have fun," her tone was dreary.

He opened his mouth to comment, but fought against it, "Thanks."

And then he left.

**XOXOX**

It was a long and miserable ride to the Heartfilia manor.

Natsu could have sworn he died multiple times as his stomach tried to climb out of his body.

But that no longer mattered.

Natsu had a task on hand.

He clambered over her giant stone wall to get onto her property. He landed in a crouching position and dashed across her lawn to an open window that caught his eye.

He carefully hoisted himself in, thankful that the window was on the first floor.

"WHAT THE?!" A voice startled.

_Lucy's dad! _

"Relax, Old Man," Natsu perched himself on the windowsill and glanced around, "Yosh! I found your office!"

"Natsu!" Jude's eyes bugged. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Tryin' to get inside," Natsu stated as he jumped to the floor.

"Is Lucy with you?" He looked weary.

"Nahh," The pink haired boy grinned. "She's home."

"Then mind if I ask what you are doing here?"

"I heard the message you left for Lucy," Natsu directly answered.

"You heard my message that I left for _Lucy_?" Jude repeated in a question form.

"That's what I said," Natsu looked bored.

"_It was meant for Lucy! _Why did you listen to it?!" Jude exclaimed.

"It was an accident," Natsu shoved a bunch of stuff over on Jude's desk and then climbed on top of it to sit in crisscross position.

Jude's eye twitched.

"Listen," Natsu looked him straight in the eye. "Your reasoning for not letting Lucy switch schools is completely lame."

"Is it?" Jude sounded amused.

"Yeah," Natsu said. "It's not that big of deal to get transcripts and crap and like hell I'm gonna distract her. She's too good of a student…And all that crap about her gettin' hurt if she joined our fight club! You should be more worried for her opponent! Lucy has one helluva kick."

Jude's expression softened, "You came all the way here to tell me this?"

"Yup," Natsu beamed.

"And Lucy has no idea, I presume?"

"Yup, no idea!"

"I appreciate the attempt, but—," Jude said.

"Ughh no _buts_," Natsu groaned.

"—_but_ it seems ridiculous to change schools so late in the year."

Natsu glared at the man before him.

"Don't look at me like that," Jude frowned. "I'm trying to do what's best for my daughter."

"Doesn't seem like you're tryin' hard enough," Natsu sneered. "You were the one who forced her to go to that stupid all-girls school in the first place. Now _you_," Natsu pointed his finger at him, "need to fix the mess you made."

Jude was struck dumb.

So Natsu continued, "And you say you want to do what's best for her? What's best for is whatever makes her happy." Natsu jumped off the desk and headed towards the window and spoke over his shoulder, "I'm officially dating your daughter by the way,"

"That makes me happy to hear."

Natsu froze.

"Please protect my daughter from any rowdy boys at school," Jude said softly.

"Huh?" Natsu glanced over his shoulder to look at Jude.

"That was the reason I sent her to Mavis Academy," the man said. "To keep her away from boys…"

Natsu turned fully to face Jude, "Are you saying—?"

Jude grinned, "I will look into the transfer process first thing tomorrow."

Natsu's eyes widened and a huge grin overtook his face, "You're the best, Old Man!"

"Don't call me _Old Man_," Jude sweated. "Remember to take good care of her…otherwise I'll go back to looking up hitmen."

"I don't need to look after her," Natsu firmly stated. "Lucy is perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

"Then maybe I didn't completely fail as a father after all," Jude murmured to himself.

"Oi," Natsu's face scrunched up, "What was that talk 'bout a hitman?"

"Nothing!" Jude hastily replied. "Now take care, Natsu."

Natsu shrugged, "See ya soon."

And then he hoped out the window.

But before he left Lucy's estate, Natsu wandered over to her pond and stuck his hands in it, capturing a giant koi fish. "Happy deserves a little treat…"

**XOXOX**

* * *

**Isn't Natsu a sweety :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Woww I can't believe this story has over 900+ followers! **

**This is really making it harder to end :'(**

**But alas, we must push forwards to the inevitable end that is to come which will be the next chapter, I decided and there will also be an epilogue, so technically two chapters left!**

* * *

**XOXOX**

"Lucy," her father solemnly spoke. She tightly gripped the phone as she bit her lip, scared of the words that were to come next. "I would like you to omit the voice mail I had left you," _Voice mail? _Lucy's brows furrowed with confusion, "for that I have changed my mind."

"Changed your mind about what?" Lucy felt puzzled.

"I have decided to let you switch schools," he firmly stated, "so long as it is what you truly want."

"OH MY GOD, REALLY?!" she squealed.

"I requested the information for transferring a few minutes ago" he stated.

"You're the best!" Lucy could have cried from happiness.

"Just remember," he said, "think long and hard and tell me your final decision by tonight."

"Alright," she laughed. "If that's what it takes…"

"Excuse me, sir," Lucy could hear in the background.

"Yes?" Her father said.

"There seems to be another fish missing from the pond."

Lucy choked.

Why did she have this strange feeling Natsu was somehow behind this?

But why would he have gone to her father's house?

But then again, who else would steal a fish?

She sweated.

"What?!" Her father exclaimed. "Who would steal a fish?"

"I have no idea, sir. We think it happened sometime last night," the voice said. "But the team and I will be on guard."

"Good," her father exasperated. "Have a nice day at school, Lucy."

"Thanks, father," she said and then hung up.

**XOXOX**

Lucy couldn't help but smile.

It was possibly one of her last few days here at Mavis Academy…

Though nostalgia started to settle in.

This was Lucy's first actual school. It was the place where she made her first real friends. It was the first place she felt _happy. _

She glanced over at Levy, who was intensively taking down notes in the seat next to her. A frown settled upon her lips.

_Levy_.

Her first friend and best friend.

She could remember the day they met…

Everyone had snubbed or ignored Lucy, who had been straggling along the halls, trying to find her first class.

And the second Levy laid eyes on the floundering blonde, she took pity and held out a helping hand, figuratively.

In reality, Levy had walked over to Lucy and offered her help with getting around and Lucy gratefully accepted.

They had instantly clicked; talking about the one thing Lucy loved more than anything; books. And, Lucy, for the first time ever, had told someone about the book she was writing.

Levy begged to be the first person to read it once it was finished and Lucy happily agreed to that.

And then Levy had introduced Lucy to Juvia, who she also had clicked pretty well with, though not as well as she had with Levy.

A strange, unfamiliar warmth had spread throughout Lucy's body that day.

The warmth of friendship.

But now Lucy was going to leave all this behind?

Her stomach churned.

"Lu-chan, Juvia" Levy grabbed both Lucy's and Juvia's hand after class. "I'm so glad we have each other."

"Huh?" Lucy blinked at her friend.

"Well since our boyfriends don't go to school with us," Levy said, "we only have each other."

"Juvia is so happy," Juvia cheered. "Juvia's friends know the pain of being separated from their significant others while at school."

"Don't be happy," Levy sweated. "Is it bad that I miss Gajeel like crazy right now?"

"No," Lucy and Juvia softly answered, thinking of their own boys.

"Well at least I have you guys," Levy happily sighed. "I don't know what I would do without you two…"

Lucy frowned, tugging at the collar of her shirt with her free hand.

"Juvia wouldn't know what to do without Lucy or Levy either," Juvia smiled. "Oh did Lucy like Juvia's present?"

Lucy sputtered, "N-NO! I MEAN IT WAS CUTE, BUT WHY!?"

"To help Lucy snag Natsu in bed!" Juvia gleefully said.

"If anything," Lucy sighed, "it scared him off."

"What?" Juvia gasped.

"Natsu ran out the door," Lucy blushed at the memory…

"Ooh," Levy winched. "Sorry to hear about that, Lu-chan. I told Juvia not to…"

"Juvia is sorry, Lucy," Juvia frowned.

"It's not a big deal," Lucy smiled.

"Ahh well this is Juvia's class! Bye, Lucy and Levy!" Juvia let go of Levy's hand and walked into her next class.

And now it was just Lucy and Levy.

Lucy awkwardly squirmed.

Looking away from Levy, she asked, "Would you ever consider switching schools to be with Gajeel?"

"I would be lying if I said I hadn't considered it," Levy confessed. "But I took a step back to clear my head and I realized how ridiculous that would be. Switching schools for a_ boy_? How pathetic! And since Gajeel's school ends early, he can walk me home whenever and that's good enough for me."

Lucy nervously swallowed.

Levy continued on, "And how could I ever leave you and Juvia? It would hurt so much."

Lucy shook her head and smiled, "You're right."

**XOXOX**

"Yo, Lucy!" warm, muscular arms wrapped around Lucy's waist and pulled her back against a hard chest.

"Natsu," she breathed. "Hi."

He pecked the top of her head. "How was school?" He released her, tugging her back off her shoulder.

Lucy gave him an appreciative smile, "It was good. Got an A on my math test."

"Nerd," he teased, walking very closely next to her as they began their journey to her place.

"Jerk!" Lucy elbowed him in the ribs. "How was school for you?"

"Boring," Natsu shrugged. "So any exciting news?"

"Nope."

"Nothing exciting," Natsu asked again, "at all?"

"No?" Lucy gave him a sideways glance.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Natsu exclaimed, throwing his arms up.

"What's with you?" Lucy leered.

"Nothing," Natsu huffed, crossing his arms.

Lucy uncrossed his arms and wrapped her arms around his right arm, hugging it tightly to her chest.

Natsu's cheeks turned pink as he tried to ignore the action.

"Sooo," Lucy said quietly, "I was asking my dad if I could maybe…possibly switch schools…"

"You were?" his voice sounded oddly nonchalant.

"Yeah."

"What did he say?" he asked.

"He said _yes_," Lucy admitted.

"Yosh!" Natsu whooped. "So now you're going to Fiore High?"

"No."

Natsu let out a noise of surprise, "No?" He stopped walking and pulled Lucy off his arm.

"No," she stared at him with a blank expression.

"Why _no_?" Natsu's eye twitched.

"Because," Lucy licked her lips and nervously fiddled her fingers, "I was being stupid. I mean, I can't just change schools to chase after some boy, no offense."

"None taken," Natsu sweat-dropped.

"And I can't leave Levy and Juvia…" Lucy looked towards the ground. "I would be such a horrible friend…" She peeked up through her eyelashes to meet his dark gaze. "And it's the middle of the school year also…Please don't be mad," she pleaded as she saw his facial expression.

"I'm not mad," he stated. "Just annoyed…"

"Why?" Anger started to flare within her. "You would really make me drop everything to go to school with you?"

"What?" Natsu furrowed. "That's not what I'm annoyed about, Weirdo. I'm annoyed that I had to spend like four hours on transportation just for you to say _no_!"

"Huh?" Lucy blinked.

"Your dad originally said _no_," Natsu confessed. "So I went down to convince him to change his mind."

"You did that for me?" Lucy awed at the pink haired boy who was blushing before her.

He looked away, trying to hide his blush with his scarf, "Maybe…"

"Natsu…" her voice broke off.

"Four hours of pure torture," he muttered.

"I love you."

Natsu's head shot back to her.

He gapped before sputtering, "Don't-Don't say it so casually!"

Lucy's nostrils flared, "I DIDN'T SAY IT CASUALLY AT ALL!"

"Yes you did!" he argued.

"No I didn't!" she argued back.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"WAIT A SECOND! YOU STOLE THE FISH!"

"EHH?" Natsu looked taken aback.

Lucy grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him repeatedly, "DON'T FEED MY FISH TO YOUR DUMB CAT!" And then she let go.

"Ughhhh," Natsu clutched his stomach. "This is what I get for fallin' in love with a weirdo…"

"St-Stupid," Lucy huffed, crossing her arms, "You're the one who's saying it casually now…"

"Am not," Natsu glared, moving closer to her.

"are to!" she moved in even closer, causing them to butt heads.

"Am not!" his fiery breath fanned her face.

"ARE TO-Mmphhhh!"

Natsu's lips burned against hers.

After a moment of shock, Lucy coiled her hands in his hair, fiercely pulling him closer.

He lightly sucked on her upper lip, as his hands ran up and down her back, causing Lucy to shiver.

He broke away, panting, "Finally figured out a way to stop your yelling!"

"Oh shush," Lucy lightly punched him and turned away sharply, trying to hide her brilliant blush.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, pulling her closer against him as they walked.

**XOXOX**

* * *

**Eep, hope you all like Lucy's decision!**

**I can't stop thanking you all so much!**

**Seriously, thank you!**

**And on tumblr, _Moonlitember_ drew this story beautiful Gajevy fanart for their date to the aquarium! **

**And also on tumblr, _to-the-blue _drew NaLu fanart of Lucy and Natsu texting in the beginning!**

**I have them linked in the **_**Fan Art for My Stories **_**tag on my blog!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Eep! Sorry for the super late update! Honestly, I had a hard time trying to write the ending and I was busy with NaLu Week. **

**Anyway, this ISN'T the last chapter.**

**So please enjoy!**

* * *

**XOXOX**

It was a cold Valentine's Day as Lucy sat on the sidelines of one of Natsu's numerous matches.

Today it was at Lamia Scale.

Their arena was outside and it was freezing.

Despite her shivering, Lucy had a pen and pad ready in her hand, she carefully observed and wrote down every motion Gajeel and his competitor made.

Watching these fights were perfect for her novel.

She had no idea how to write a fight scene, but now she had it down pact at this point.

"What are you and Natsu doing later for Valentine's Day, Lu-chan?" Levy inquired as she kept her gaze trained on Gajeel.

"Ohh nothing special," Lucy answered, digging into her purse to pull out the chocolates she had made him. "I spent hours making him this."

"Whoaa!" Levy awed. "Are they dragon-shaped?"

"Yep," Lucy smiled proudly. "Took hours to do that…"

"I just made Gajeel plain chocolates," Levy frowned, pulling out her simple, circular pieces.

"He's still going to love them," the blonde beamed. "So do you two have any special plans?"

"Yeah," the blue haired girl gushed. "We are going on this romantic boat ride and there's going to be fireworks and a candlelight dinner!"

"Wow," Lucy blushed. "How did you ever get Gajeel to agree to that?"

"I didn't," Levy said. "He thought of it all on his own, but ran it by me first because he didn't want to waste the money…"

"Oh," Lucy looked away. "I don't even think Natsu knows it's Valentine's Day…"

"I'm sure he does!" Levy gently patted the pouting girl's back. "Oh! Gajeel's done!" She plopped up and with slight hesitance she looked between Gajeel and Lucy.

"Go!" Lucy commanded.

"Thanks, Lu-chan!" the small girl dashed off.

**XOXOX**

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, GAJEEL!" Levy jumped onto his back.

"Gahh!" He yelled surprise. "Shrimp!"

"Hehe," Levy jumped off him. "Sorry!"

"Tch," Gajeel looked away.

"Anyway," Levy pulled out her chocolates. "Made you these!"

Gajeel ogled at the strange bag of chocolates, "You made these for me? Why?"

The tiny girl sweated, "That's what girls normally do on Valentine's Day, dummy."

She watched as he popped one into his mouth.

His expression was blank as he swallowed down the chocolate.

"These kind of have a metallic flavor," Gajeel stated.

A frown appeared on her cheeks, "I'm sorry—"

"I like it!" He cut her off, popping another one into his mouth.

Levy's face twisted, _metallic tastes good?_

Shaking her head, she let out a sigh of relief.

**XOXOX**

Lucy was left alone to wait for Natsu to come on stage.

The wind blew colder.

She shivered in her seat.

It was a lot warmer having Levy next to her…

She wanted to go backstage and find Natsu, but the rules here, at Lamia Scale, were strict. Only fighters were allowed back.

From behind, something warm wrapped around her neck.

She gripped the strange cloth.

A scarf?

"You look cold," a voice whispered into her ear.

"Natsu!" Lucy jumped out of her seat. "What are you doing here? Aren't you on next?"

"I wanted to see you," he shrugged, carefully hopping over her seat to stand next to her. "And good thing I did," he looked her trembling body up and down. "You look cold."

"I-I am," her teeth clattered.

"'Cuz you're dressed in thin clothing," he chided and then he reached for the ends of his scarf and tied it around her neck.

A blush tinted her cheeks.

"There," he beamed. "Warmer now?"

"Ye-Yeah," she stuttered.

"Good," Natsu ruffled her hair. "Gotta go kick some ass! See ya, Weirdo." He raced off, not before shouting over his shoulder, "Take care of my scarf!"

She unconsciously tugged on it and then it hit her; Natsu lent her his scarf.

Natsu _never _lends out his scarf, not even to Lucy in the entire month they had been dating…

Had they reached a new level of intimacy?

_Natsu_…

Her heart ached.

Trying to ignore the ache, she pulled out her note pad and began to record Natsu's performance.

**XOXOX**

"Knew I would win," Natsu grinned as he and Lucy walked into her apartment.

"Me too," she smiled, reaching into her bag to give Natsu her present. "Hungry?"

"Yesss!" he moaned. "Soo hungry! I think I might dieee."

"Well we wouldn't want that to happen, right?" she winked, holding her hand out with the neatly wrapped bag of chocolate.

"OOOH," his eyes widened as he happily took it. "Thanks, Lucy! WHOOAAA! THEY'RE DRAGON-SHAPED!" He gobbled one down.

"I know," she giggled.

"TASTES AMAZING! WHERE DID YOU BUY THIS?!"

"I made it," she admitted, blushing slightly.

"Really?" he blinked at her. "Should I be scared?" He held the bag away slightly.

"Ha-ha," Lucy shot him a glare, but the glare turned in a smile as she said,"Happy Valentine's Day, Natsu."

"Valentine's Day?" Natsu tasted the words on his tongue as his brows furrowed. "That's today?"

"Mhmm."

"Oh," his expression was blank at first, but in a blink of an eye, pure panic washed over him. He roughly pulled at his spikey, pink hair, "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!? NOW I'M LIKE THE WORST BOYFRIEND IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!"

"Calm down," Lucy chuckled. "How could you be the _worst boyfriend in the entire world_ if you gave me the _best present in the entire world_?

"GAHH!" Natsu moved closer to her, scrutinizing her head. "DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD OR SOMETHIN'? 'CUZ I DIDN'T GET YOU ANYTHING, YOU WEIRDO!"

"You gave me your scarf," her fingers fiddled with it.

"I want it back though," he protested.

"I know," she said. "What I meant was that you never let me _wear_ it before."

"Oh."

"Soo…thank you, Natsu," she said with a coy smile.

"No problem," his voice sounded breathy.

"I think that this…" she pointed to the scarf, "brings our relationship," she took a step closer, "to the next level."

"Lucy?" Natsu's slanted eyes widened as he took in the enticing blonde.

And before he knew it, her lips clamped over his and he could feel her hands all over his bare chest for that his vest was wide open.

He deepened the kiss, pulling Lucy flushed against him.

He could feel her nibbling and sucking on his lower lip causing a slight moan to escape his throat.

He pulled away from her lips and trailed kisses down her cheek. He pulled off the scarf and not-so-gently sucked the sensitive skin of her neck.

Lucy let out a gasp, encouraging Natsu to continue.

His own hands began to roam under her shirt, but before they could get anywhere good, Lucy pulled away.

"Na-tsu," she panted. "I want to…" she trailed off, her eyes willed for him to understand and he did alright…his heartrate greatly increased.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head _yes_.

And before he knew it, Lucy tugged her shirt off, revealing a lacy, black bra.

Her face flushed as she shied away from his intense stare.

"I don't have any protection—" he started.

"I have," Lucy's blush darkened. "Juvia bought it for me just in case…"

And before she knew it, she was swept onto her bed.

Lips against lips, body against body…

The room filled with nothing, but pure trust and love.

Until…

"ARGHHHHH!" a strangled cry of pain rang throughout the room.

"I'M SORRY!" Lucy sobbed.

**XOXOX**

* * *

**Okay, I know I've been confusing, but I finally worked it all out. **

**There will be two more chapters AFTER this one. **

**Thanks for having patience with me! **

**See you soon! **


	33. Chapter 33

**Whelp, the ends not near, it's here!**

**Please enjoy the last chapter! **

****There will be an epilogue** **

* * *

**XOXOX**

"So…Natsu and I…we almost…_did it_," Lucy blurted out at lunch with Levy and Juvia.

Levy, who sipping out of a water bottle, did a complete spit take, while Juvia let out an "EEP!" and asked, "Why didn't you go all the way?"

A blush blossomed on her cheeks, "I kinda…"

**XOXOX**

"AWFUL!" Natsu cried into his hands as he talked about the events from last night. "SO AWFUL! I NEVER WANT TO DO THAT AGAIN!"

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Gray scratched head, "but uhh what happened?"

"UGHHH!" Natsu pulled at his pink locks, "SHE BIT ME!"

"She what?" Gray sputtered.

Natsu slammed his head against the table.

"Oh dear," Loke scratched his head. "Guess the pretty ones really do have a nasty bite…"

"Don't call my girlfriend pretty," Natsu's voice came out muffled.

"Soo uhh did she umm," Gray awkward rubbed the back of his neck, "do it on purpose?"

"NO!" Natsu's head popped up. "She didn't do it on purpose—at least I don't think she did…ARGHH doesn't matter! I never want to do any of that stuff again."

"So I'm guessing you guys didn't make it to the sex part?" Loke asked.

Instead of answering, Natsu smashed his face against the lunch table.

**XOXOX**

"Oh my God," Levy gasped. "How could you bite him?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Lucy wailed. "I got nervous! I mean it was my first time doing _one of those_!"

"Juvia's never bitten Gray-sama," Juvia mused.

"Gajeel and I have started to experiment a bit and well…I never hurt him before either…" Levy blushed.

Lucy sobbed into her hands, "I never want to see him again. I'm so embarrassed!"

"So what happened after Lucy bit him?" Juvia asked.

Lucy swallowed, "He—"

**XOXOX**

"I left," Natsu stated.

"YOU WHAT?!" Mira, Lisanna, Erza, and Cana had now joined the conversation.

"Natsu," Erza shook her head. "I am so disappointed in you."

"Yeah," Gray nodded, "not cool, man."

"I would never leave Shrimp even if she did that to me," Gajeel grunted.

Natsu sweated as everyone sat around him at his lunch table. "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" he roared. "SHE DIDN'T WANT ME THERE! PRACTICALLY BEGGED ME TO LEAVE!"

"Well of course she did," Lisanna spoke up with rage. "She was probably mortified!"

"I need to give that girl some lessons," Cana shook her head out of pity.

"Did you at least talk to her about it today?" Mira asked with slight nervousness.

**XOXOX**

"No," Lucy moaned into her palms, "I haven't texted him all day…"

"Lu-chan," Levy patted her back. "I think you probably should."

"Juvia thinks Natsu should text Lucy first," Juvia huffed.

"I think either of you should text first," Levy sighed.

"Why should I?" Lucy groaned, biting her nails. "He's probably going to break up with me…"

**XOXOX**

"Of course I'm not breakin' up with her over something as dumb as that!" Natsu exclaimed. "It's just…GAHH EVERYTHING'S SO AWKWARD!" Natsu bashed his head against the table repeatedly.

"I think you should visit her tonight," Erza stated.

"Me too," Lisanna agreed.

"It's the only way to make it better," Mira stated.

"Plus a beautiful girl like her deserves a second chance," Loke added.

"Don't call my girlfriend_ beautiful_," Natsu chided.

"Well no matter what, Flame for Brains," Gray said. "You have to talk it out with her."

"I know," Natsu exhaled loudly, rubbing his eyes.

**XOXOX**

"I have so much homework!" Lucy cried. "How could I have let you guys drag me out here! Especially since Natsu could walk in at any minute!"

"Lu-chan," Levy pinched her temple, "I told you, Natsu has a competition tonight and won't be back until later."

"Oh right," Lucy slumped down at a random table. Levy took a seat next to her and Juvia sat across.

"Hi, Lucy," Mira walked over to her smiling, "And hi, Levy and Juvia."

"Hey, Mira," Levy and Juvia greeted.

"Hi," Lucy mumbled.

Mira frowned at the sulking blonde, "I'll make you whatever you want, Lucy, on the house!"

"Why?" Lucy blinked at the pretty, white haired girl.

"Because you look like you need some cheering up."

"Thanks," Lucy tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes, "but I'm not really hungry."

"Alright," Mira pouted. "Let me know when you do want something…" And then she walked away.

"What about us?" Levy complained.

"Oh whoops!" Mira giggled and took down their orders.

And just as Mira left, the front doors opened.

"Man, Quatro Puppy was nothin' compared to us!" A voice roared with laughter. A voice that made Lucy's heart stop.

"They're called Quatro _Cerberus_, Stupid," Gray thumped Natsu's head.

"Quatro Puppy works for me, Ghihi," Gajeel said.

Lucy put her head down, hoping that Natsu wouldn't notice her.

"GRAY-SAMA," Juvia stood up on her seat. "JUVIA'S OVER HERE!"

Lucy's eyes bugged and her skin crawled as she turned her head slightly to see if they had heard Juvia.

Her eyes landed directly on the pair of dark, slanted eyes staring straight at her.

Lucy let out a squeak before she hid her head back into her arms again.

"Hey, Shrimp," she could hear a gruff voice say.

"Gajeel!" Levy squealed. "How was the match?"

"Too easy. We had to mercy them," Gray answered instead of Gajeel.

"Gray-sama is so strong," Juvia cooed.

"It was really easy," Erza's voice came from right beside Lucy.

Lucy finally decided to pick her head up and saw that Gray was already seated next to Juvia and Gajeel had taken a seat next to Levy.

And then she nearly gasped as she saw Erza, Cana, Lisanna, and Loke attempting to sit down at the rather small table along with them.

Once everyone was seated, there was an awkward gap between Lucy and Levy that was saved for one person in particular.

Lucy's stomach churned as the smell of fire lingered next to her before a warm body squeezed into the seat.

His thigh was pressed against hers.

Her heart pounded so loudly.

She couldn't do this…

"He-eyy, Lucy," Natsu tried to sound causal, but failed miserably.

"Uh" was the only thing that came out of her mouth before she turned away from him.

The group ignored their awkward interaction and chatted mindlessly about the match.

Lucy remained quiet and Natsu was very animate.

The group was about to get up and watch the reply of the match and Lucy took this time to make her escape.

"Gonna head out now," she blushed, twiddling her fingers. "I have tons of homework to do…soo uh congrats on the win!"

She carefully walked to the door, but a voice stopped her.

"Do you want me to walk you?"

Her heart stuttered.

"N-No thanks," she stammered over her shoulder to the pink haired boy who was staring at her. She hurriedly left the building before he could reply back.

_That was close…_She sighed on her lonely walk home.

**XOXOX**

She cried into her pillow, "He's going to break up with me…"

"Why would he break up with you?" a voice asked.

"Because I'm such a screw up!"

A hand lightly stroked her head. "Nahhh," the voice lazily answered. "If anything, _he's _the screw up. I mean not texting you all day…and the fact that he _left _after the incident…"

Lucy stiffened.

"Lucy," the voice cooed, "turn over."

"No!" she gasped, pushing her face further into her pillow.

"C'mon!"

"No!"

"Lucy!" He tugged at her shoulders to try and pull her up. "Stop bein' difficult—WAHH!" A heavy weight fell on top of her.

The body sat up, moving to the side of her bed and muttered, "At least I fell inwards instead of outwards…Now turn over, Lucy!" He pulled at her again.

"Noo!" she cried.

"Why not?"

"Becauseee!" Lucy moaned.

"Becauseee why?" Natsu pressed.

"I'm embarrassed!"

And somehow, Natsu's arms wrapped around her waist and turned her over.

Lucy's eyes bugged as she stared up at Natsu who was sitting up next to her.

His expression was unreadable.

She tried to flip herself back over, but Natsu threw himself on top of her to cage her in, "Oh no you don't!"

Her eyes grew even wider.

He was on top of her and staring at her with a now annoyed expression, "Will you stop tryin' to hide your face? I wanna look at it."

"Natsu…" she bit her lip as she thought about the incident. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to! I…I was nervous and I guess I just…I'm sorry!"

Natsu let out a slight chuckle, "I'm over it, you weirdo."

"I don't want you to break up with me," her body temperature increased as she turned her head away.

He chuckled again. "If you think that I would ever let you go, then you must be crazy. You could cheat on me and I still wouldn't let you go."

"Are you giving me permission to cheat?" Lucy winked.

"YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!" He growled. "I'LL KICK THAT GUY'S ASS—but I still won't let you go! And even if it turns out that you are some kinda psychopathic murderer, I will always be so _completely and totally, without a doubt in love with you_, Lucy."

Those had been words she had said in that video Natsu recorded because she had lost a bet…Seemed so long ago now…

His eyes were hooded.

The smile on his face was soft.

Her heart had completely melted.

"Natsu…" her cheeks completely flushed. "Don't say such embarrassing things!"

"I'm not sayin' anything embarrassing!" Natsu growled, his own cheeks were now tinting pink. "I was bein' romantic!"

"Dummy," Lucy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Weirdo," he stuck his tongue back.

But she could barely focus on that because something had finally hit her…

The position they were in was _intimate._

Natsu was pressed completely against her.

Chest against chest, hip against hip…

Natsu's eyes widened as he watched Lucy's expression change from flustered to something else entirely...

He shifted and felt her body rub all against him.

She let out a gasp and without any conscious control, Natsu's lips were locked with hers.

He pulled away quickly, and glanced down at her now swollen lips.

Then his eyes took in her whole face.

Her pupils were delated and her hair was all frazzled…

And her cheeks, as always, had the blush, he so very much loved, painted on them.

It made his heart feel like it was going to combust.

_How is she so perfect?_ He wondered for the umpteenth time.

With a gentle hand, he tucked away a displaced strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Her eyes widened at the gesture.

"I love you," she swallowed.

"Now who's embarrassing?" Natsu teased.

"Sh-Shut up," Lucy stammered and then in a breathy voice she whispered, "I'm willing to try again if you are…"

Instead of giving a verbal answer, Natsu let his fiery kisses do the talking.

Just like last night, there were lips against lips and body against body.

And the flame of their love took over.

**XOXOX**

* * *

**The End!**

**Next chapter is the epilogue! **

**Some fanart for the last chapter by **_**to-the-blue **_**on Tumblr!**

**to-the-blue . tumblr post/123578972740/the-new-texting-fire-chappy-was-precious-omg-i**

**Just remove the spaces!**

**Thank you all so much for reading and supporting this story. You have no idea how much it meant to me and how much fun I had fun writing this!**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you!**


	34. Epilogue

**The Epilogue **

* * *

**XOXOX**

"You have got to be kidding me," Levy face palmed. "I mean you would think by now we could manage to go on a triple date without _this,_" she gestured at the scene in front of her, "always happening."

"Well this is why I try to keep my expectations low…" Lucy sighed into her palms.

"GO, GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA IS ROOTING FOR YOU!" Juvia cheered.

"Gahh!" Levy looked away as Gajeel took a painful blow to the face and Juvia let out a horrified gasp as Gray slammed into the wall.

"AHAH!" Natsu climbed up onto an empty table and roared. "I'M UNDEFEATABLE!"

"Oh my God," Lucy slapped a hand over her eyes and looked away. "I don't know him."

"YO, LUCY!" he called out to the flushing blonde. "DID YA SEE THAT?! TOTALLY KICKED THEIR ASSES!"

"I think everyone saw, Natsu," she moaned, sinking into her seat.

"Huh?" Natsu looked around to see the entire restaurant staring at him with horrified expressions.

"Si-Sir!" a waiter stammered. "For-For the las-last time I-I need to as-ask you to leave!"

Natsu's face drew a blank as he scratched his face, "When did you ask the first time?"

"This is all your boyfriend's fault, Lu-chan," Levy grimly shook her head as she climbed out of her seat to check on Gajeel, who hadn't moved since Natsu decked him in the face.

"GRAYY-SAMMMAAA!" Juvia had already ran over to Gray and wailed over his unconscious body.

Lucy's eye twitched as Natsu continued to parade on top of the table.

"Natsu," she made her way over to him. "Let's go!"

"No way!" he beamed. "Look everyone loves me!"

And it was true.

The entire restaurant seemed to have shaken out of their terrified, catatonic state, and was now applauding the boy.

To Lucy's chagrin, some were even throwing him tip money.

"I didn't know this restaurant had live entertainment!" Lucy heard someone exclaim, causing her eye to twitch.

"I will call Erza if you don't leave this instant!" she seethed.

With nervous sweat dripping down his forehead, he said, "Pshh like I'm scared of her!"

"Well then I guess I'll have to give you a _Lucy Kick_!"

With an audible gulp, Natsu hopped off the table, "You know what, I think now is a perfect time to go!" He grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her out of the restaurant.

"Waitttt," she protested, "We never gave our share of the money for dinner!"

"More of a reason to keep runnin' right?" he grinned that fanged-tooth grin that will never fail to make her heart stop.

"Right," she grinned back.

**XOXOX**

They made it back to their off-campus apartment at Fairy Tactician University_._

Fairy Tactician University was the top school for fighting. It was the only school Natsu and his friends had applied to since they had all received full scholarships to go there thanks to them being the number one fighting school in the entire country.

Lucy, Levy, and Juvia had applied as well and thanks to Mavis Academy being the sister school to it, they too, were able to receive full scholarships there as well.

It was a big apartment complex that housed four people per an apartment and each room had four bedrooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom.

Natsu and Lucy obviously roomed together and they shared it with Levy and Gajeel, but on tight terms, in which, Natsu and Gajeel are forbidden to fight with one another inside the apartment.

On the floor below them was Juvia and Gray with Mira and Cana.

Lisanna and Erza roomed on the floor above them along with Loke and his first fully-committed girlfriend, Aries.

Surprisingly, college wasn't much different than high school.

The only exception was that the homework assignments were lengthier.

But the more things change, the more they stay the same. For instance, Lucy somehow always ends up doing or helping Natsu with his homework, even though they were different majors.

Lucy had a double major in Creative Writing and Business. Though she didn't want to be a business major per se, Lucy did it so that she could be fully capable of taking over the family business in case her career in writing failed.

Natsu had a fighting major, which pretty much teaches every style of fighting there is. And once Natsu gets his degree, the dojo he works said they would give him a full time job there.

**XOXOX**

After taking a long bath to distress herself from another failed triple-date, Lucy changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

She made her way into her bedroom and, unsurprisingly, saw her boyfriend laying on her bed, reading something.

At first, her blood ran cold, but then burning fury ran through her veins, "NATSU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! DON'T READ MY STUFF!" She lunged on top of him without a second thought.

"OOOFFFF!" he groaned at Lucy's sudden assault.

"Gimme it!" she straddled his hips and reached for the book in his hand.

"No way!" He held the book further away from her.

"But it's mineee!" she stretched for it.

"But I paid for it!" he argued.

"_Natsu_," she pouted, climbing off of him and crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't want you to read it!"

"Why not?" he huffed as he sat up, crossing his legs. "You let billions of other people read it? So why can't I?"

"It's not billions!" she scowled. "And because it's embarrassing having people you know read your stuff!"

And with that said, Natsu clutched the book to his chest and burst out laughing, "Always a weirdo…"

"Hmph!" she glowered as Natsu continued his bellow of laughter.

And that's when she noticed that he was completely distracted. She dove in and grabbed the book from his hand.

"Oi!" he glared at her, no longer laughing. "I need to know what happens next! Do they get out of Edolas? Are they stuck there forever?! WILL EDOLAS LOSE ALL ITS MAGIC?! I NEED TO KNOW!"

"Too bad," she stuck her tongue at him.

"Why do we always have to go through this when you get a new book published?" he huffed. "I'm gonna read it no matter what."

"Why?"

"Because the story is amazing!" he beamed. "And besides, I want to support my girlfriend. Is that so wrong?"

He watched as her beautiful, brown eyes widened and her mouth slightly gapped.

With a chuckle he leaned in and stole a brief kiss, leaving Lucy as breathless and speechless as ever.

"Fine," she blushed with a scowl, turning her head away as she begrudgingly handed him back the book.

He gingerly accepted it and resumed his reading of Lucy's latest book in her on-going series called, _Fairy Tail_.

She still couldn't believe it…Her silly series she had started back in high school was now one of the top sellers in the country.

She never thought she would see the day where people would actually write fanfiction and draw fan art for her series.

It was too surreal.

And it was all without her father's help…well he did pay for the process, but her father didn't have to bribe a publishing company or anything.

And Lucy had Levy as her editor.

Though, Levy was working on her degree for that, Lucy trusted her over any professional editor out there.

But the hardest part about letting Levy read it was—well—letting her read it.

Lucy really needed to work on letting her friend read her stuff…

She looked over at Natsu he looked completely absorbed into the book.

She smiled to herself as he watched his eyes bug out and she loved it when he would burst out laughing…

Lucy carefully crawled over to him. She nuzzled herself into his chest and Natsu took it as a cue to gently pull her into his lap.

She leaned against him as he rested his chin on top of her head and resumed his reading, while occasionally planting kisses on her head.

**XOXOX**

Natsu took a break from reading and pulled out his phone from his pocket, trying his best not to disturb Lucy, who had fallen asleep in his lap.

He made sure he was ready for what he was about to do, checking over all the things on his phone…

It was time to set his plan into action.

"HAH! GRAY GOT A NEW PHONE AND LOST ALL HIS CONTACTS!"

"WAHH!" Lucy startled awake and clambered out of his lap. "WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!"

"Gray got a new phone!" Natsu grinned.

"So what?"

"Now he has none of our numbers!"

"…And?" Lucy raised a delicate brow.

"Andddd now I can mess with that icy bastard!" He mischievously laughed. "What to text him…"

"You're seriously going to prank text him?" she incredulously asked. "Isn't that really childish?"

Natsu, bit back a grin as things went according to plan… He shot her a look and scoffed, "Oh like you're one to talk."

"Huh?" she blinked.

"Need I remind you of how our little love story began?" he smirked while toying with his phone.

Lucy's phone buzzed.

It was a screenshot of an old conversation.

_"Hi." _

_"Yo! What's up?"_

_"Nothing much…just wondering if your hair is naturally pink."_

_"It is -_-;"_

_"Why?"_

_"What do you mean 'why?!' It just is."_

_"Weird."_

_"Pshh it's not weird. You're weird. Who is this anyways?"_

Their first conversation.

Her eyes blurred a bit.

It felt so nostalgic.

Her phone buzzed again.

Another screenshot.

_"WHO ARE YOU?"_

_"I don't know. Who am I texting anyway, Natsu?"_

_"You just said my name so clearly you know who you are texting! But who am I texting?!"_

_"Who am I?"_

_"I'm putting you in my phone as 'Weirdo' until I figure out who you are!"_

She looked up at him and he was grinning innocently at her.

Those messages were so old…how could he possibly have them?

"How did you...?"

"How did I what?"

"Never mind," she shook her head and smiled.

It was Natsu…He was always capable of the unthinkable…

And then her phone chimed again, she glanced down to see what other messages Natsu had a screenshotted, except this one wasn't a screenshot; it was an actual message.

"Who knew that weird girl, who was trying to be funny that day, but failed miserably, would end up being my everything? It was like texting fire; contagious and addicting, intense and intriguing and just weird… Soo will you marry me, Weirdo?"

She sucked in a breath as she looked up to see a box in Natsu's hand and a cheeky grin stretched out upon his face. "How did you…?"

He let out an exaggerated sigh, "Will you quit askin' that already?"

"Sorry!" she flushed.

"Only a weirdo like you could ruin a marriage proposal…" he chuckled to himself, shaking his head and then he looked up at her again, with warm, fiery eyes and asked, "Will you marry me, Lucy?"

"Natsu—"

His slanted eyes grew wide with panic as he quickly corrected himself, "I don't mean like we have to do it right now…I mean we should wait until after college because who wants to get married while they are still in school and I know we are young, but back in the olden days, people were already having kids—not that I want to have kids—but I do eventually! ARGGHH WHY IS THIS COMING OUT SO WRONG?!" He dropped the ring box and slapped his hands over his face.

"Natsu—"

"FORGET I SAID ANYTHING!"

"Yes."

"PLEASE DON'T LET THIS MAKE THINGS AWKWARD BETWEEN US BECAUSE—WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" His hands fell from his face, revealing a bright red Natsu.

"I said _yes_," she giggled. "I'll marry you, Stupid."

He ogled at her in disbelief, "Why?"

"Because I love you?" she sweat-dropped.

He sputtered, looking all frantic as he asked, "Why are you saying that so suddenly?"

"I'm not!" she threw her arms up. "Just-Just put the ring on my finger already!" She held out her left hand.

He stared at it for a few seconds before sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Ohh about that…I didn't get you a physical ring."

"Huh?" her brows furrowed. "But the box?" she pointed to the ring box that had fallen to the floor.

"It's just a prop," he gleamed. "The real ring was the ring of the text message. I mean that's what started it all, right?"

"Right," she gazed into his eyes.

"I love you, Weirdo."

"Now who's saying it so suddenly?!" She winked.

"Still you."

"That doesn't make any—mmphhh!"

And suddenly everything seemed to vanish as Lucy melted into his kiss.

Who would have thought that a silly prank text would turn out to be something so much more...

**XOXOX**

* * *

**Finished.**

**All I can say is, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Seriously, every single one of you have been so sweet and I am literally screaming that this story had reached over a thousand follows!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the ending to my first multi-chapter fic. **

**If you want to continue reading stuff by me, please check out my new fic _Quarantine _and, of course, my other fic _Virtual Flames_—which are both NaLu AU and are on-going. **

**Thank you again! **

***Hugs real tight* :')**


End file.
